Rainy Days
by TheLastPilot
Summary: Adrien looked over at the shy girl as she laughed and joked through their classes. Why wasn't she like that with him? Had he done something wrong, did he make her uncomfortable? Did he intimidate her? He wanted to hear her jokes too, he didn't understand what he had done wrong, but he was determined to fix it. He would get to know Marinette better, maybe then she would be at ease.
1. Chapter 1

The night air of Paris was starting to dip from the comfortable cool of autumn into the growing chill of winter. For a certain hero however, perched calmly on the rooftops of a neighborhood, she would argue Paris looked even better. The drowsy glow of the city in summer was charming in its own right, but for Ladybug the city she looked over never looked better than in the crisp air at the decline of fall. Where the leaves still clung to the trees making them look like torches winding through the streets, but the weather felt distinctly of winter. Just without the snow.

Ladybug lifted her mask clad face to the sky and examined the dark rolling clouds that promised a heavy rain. Though she typically adored the rain there was a frown on her face, as someone who definitely did _not_ like the rain sprang to mind. Actually to be more accurate, Cat Noir despised storms. If she was being honest it was kind of interesting, because according to her teammate he was a fan of rainy weather himself when he wasn't wearing the bell and mask. The first time they had ever been out on patrol together when rain had started to fall he defended himself desperately, saying he had no idea why he was reacting the way he did and that he honestly wasn't afraid of the rain normally and please stop laughing at me Ladybug. His argument had been a lot less convincing from his position huddled underneath a parked car, actually _hissing_ and shaking. It had sounded like a real hiss as well, not even a human imitation, and the look on his face at the time implied that he as well wasn't aware he was capable of such a sound. Yet another interesting aspect of their suits…

She started to laugh out loud as the image of a soaked and pissed off Cat Noir refused to leave her mind, only stopping when she heard a hearty call of, "What a beautiful sound!"

She turned to welcome the cat in question to her rooftop, starting to say some sort of retort before a heavy roll of thunder cut her off, and when the cocky cat's flirtatious expression warped into one of irritation and dislike, she couldn't help but laugh again.

Cat scowled, now understanding that the laughter was directed at him before he had even made it to the rooftop. Still though, she was gorgeous when she laughed… or did anything really. Even when it was-

Another crack of thunder and he was crouched low to the ground, shielding his ears from both the sound and the rain water that was sure to fall soon, a pout on his face.

"It isn't fair," he whined, "Seriously, it's not like ladybugs even do anything so you don't have these kinds of problems. What's the extent of being a ladybug even, getting tired when it's cold? Because that's all you got and it's extremely unfair."

She giggled, approaching him and kneeling down to his level to hopefully provide some small amount of comfort. "Well out of the two of us I do have the better luck, guess that means getting the longer end of the stick on this one."

He was acutely aware of her proximity, trying to comfort him and making his heart skip in the process. Regardless, he was still very capable of protesting when she said, "Head home Cat I can handle patrol alone tonight."

"Absolutely not. I was joking about the cold thing before but that can actually be a weakness for you and I'm not leaving you to trapeze around at stupid speeds on roof tiles alone, at night, in the RAIN."

She raised an eyebrow at his stern tone, remembering with an internal groan just how stubborn the alley cat could be when he thought something was dangerous for her.

"I'm **fine** Cat, go home." She crossed her arms, willing to be just as stubborn as him on this one. Water could actually mess with him if his hair and ears got too wet, something they had discovered the first time around which was later confirmed by something called a Plagg. Spend too long out in a storm and both Cat and his kwami could get very ill.

"No," he glowered at her from his crouched position, "What if you slip? Someone needs to be around to catch you."

"You'll be petrified under a park bench if you stick around not leaping to my rescue Tomcat, I'm serious, go HOME."

"I'm serious, I'm STAYING. Either call off the patrol or deal with me, your choice." He stood up to drive his point, the image marred slightly by his gloved hands shielding his head. He was firm and defiant, usually one to let his lady have her way but not when it came to her safety. If the rain soaked her through and she got too cold she could pass out somewhere and need him.

Ladybug shot up an annoyed glance at the storm, becoming more anxious the longer they argued. She had no idea where Cat Noir lived, he might need all the time he could get to make it home before the downpour.

"Fine," she growled, "No patrol tonight, or tomorrow if this continues. We can watch Paris from our homes, just keep an eye out for trouble. Call me when you make it home okay, I'll need to know if you are stuck in a tree somewhere."

"Aw is my lady concerned for me?" he purred, his mood instantly chipper now that he had won. "Don't worry, I'll call as soon as I'm through the door."

"Good. Goodnight Cat," and she was off before he could get out any more stupid flirtations, having already spotted a few heavy drops starting to fall.

"Goodnight Ladybug," he said to the night, a smile on his face, before another flash of lighting had him sprinting for home as well.

Marinette sat in her room, still in costume staring at her compact.

"Should he have called by now?" she said aloud, addressing her currently sentient earrings.

"Don't you worry," Tikki responded through Marinette's thoughts, "He's a tough kitty."

Thinking again of a hissing Cat stuck under a car made her doubt as much, but she knew Tikki was right.

"Are you going to go with your plan?" Tikki spoke again, and Marinette's eyes were drawn to her currently open sketchbook, showing blank pages.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, "It shouldn't be any more risky than my mission with him before was when I was out of costume. Besides, he really needs a hood, and both of us need new costumes for winter sooo…" She trailed off just as a call came through, and with a sigh of relief she answered it, careful to make sure her background was an unassuming blank wall.

"I am calling to ease your uncertainty my lady, your precious cat is safe," an image of Cat cooed at her from her compact, and she was glad that it was a video call so that he could see her roll her eyes.

"Listen, I had an idea while I was heading home," she started, becoming more confident with her plan even if it did guarantee her a headache down the road. "Do you remember that girl you helped out, Marinette?"

From his shocked expression she guessed that he did.

"Yes I do, what about her?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you knew but she's actually a designer, a student one, but talented enough for what we need." She felt the need to make her lines more distant, adding, "Did you get the impression she was trust worthy when you worked with her?"

Cat seemed to consider the notion, which irritated her a little because of course she was trust worthy, before he smiled and said, "Yes absolutely. Why?"

"We need to get you a hood, and we are both going to need warmer outfits before winter really hits. I was going to commission her to design us some things to use, then put them together. What do you think?"

To her surprise, her feline companion seemed extremely excited.

"That's a great idea! I'm sure she will do a great job with it, yes I'm totally on board. Get the order in right away okay love? A hood would be a life saver, and I only have eight to spare."

She scoffed at his nickname, and sputtered an "Okay bye," before hanging up and throwing herself face first on her bed. She felt her transformation dissolve and the gentle pat from Tikki on her hair as she muttered, "What am I going to do with that stupid cat."

Meanwhile Adrien was unmasking at home, wondering what he had done to earn such an abrupt hang up. Despite the call cut short though, he was grinning stupidly to himself. With Marinette behind the designs his new suit was going to be AWESOME.

Adrien went to bed that night trying to come up with sneaky ways to convince Marinette to show him her sketchbook at school on Monday so he could get a sneak peek, maybe even convince her to use his favorite ideas. But it had to be smooth… hmm. At least he had the weekend, though he doubted it would be much more creative than just asking.

"It really came down last night, getting caught out in that mess must have been a nightmare." Nino, Adrien's best friend, looked out of the classroom window at the rain that soaked all of Paris in a watery filter.

"It's eased up a little since then but it looks like it's going to hang around for a while," Adrien replied, somewhat sourly. The rain wasn't hurting him at all now that he was a civilian, but his patrols with his lady had been put on hold ever since Saturday night and they didn't see each other outside of them at all or even speak. He was starting to have Ladybug withdrawals.

"Yeah, check this out," a female voice spoke up, and Nino and Adrien turned in their seats to see their friend Alya holding out her phone which was open to the weather app. To his dismay, it was dense rain clouds all the way across, meaning the storm was almost sure to stick around for the rest of the school week.

"Awesome," he muttered, about to turn back around to get some sulking done before class started, before he heard the softest sound. It was incredibly quiet, and with the pounding of the rain and the chattering of his classmates he was almost positive he had only caught it because of his sharpened hearing thanks to his miraculous. It was humming, almost inaudible and bouncing along to the beat of a scratching pencil immediately to Alya's right. His eyes tracked to the side and were distracted by the girl working diligently in her sketchbook, her dark blue blackish hair falling slightly in her face as she worked, happily humming a song he didn't recognize that no one else could hear.

There was a small part of his brain telling him he was staring, but he couldn't help it. There it was again, that confident self-assured look in her eyes that he had seen once before, when he was on the other side of the mask. He had seen her in a totally different light when she had needed his help in an akuma attack, she didn't stutter, not nearly as much as usual at least, and she was… well different. She was more playful, and at ease, even in the face of danger. Anyone else stuck facing an unstable super villain would have shrank and panicked, but she had kept a cool head and handled it with grace (a word he hadn't really attributed to Marinette before). Even when things had looked bad and he was at a loss for how to proceed she had been calm, pointing out a clever solution and taking it in stride. He honestly couldn't believe this cute shy girl who always sat behind him in class could be so confident. It had spurred the train of thought on more than one occasion of 'Why isn't she always like that? Why is she different around me, do I make her uncomfortable? Do I intimidate her?' He examined her intense blue eyes, totally absorbed into her work, and knew it didn't sit well with him that that might be true.

He was forced into action when he caught Alya and Nino trading curious glances, realizing he had been staring for way too long. With a slightly hot face from embarrassment he blurted out, "Good Morning Marinette."

"Good Morning Adrien," she replied easily, never lifting her eyes, and he was shocked. So was Alya, the girl looked like she was glowing with pride at how at ease her friend's reply had been, but that pride was scuffed slightly as it seemed to occur to the designer what had just happened.

Her head shot up like a gopher, her face immediately tomato red and her eyes wide, all confidence completely gone. It made him sad. What had he done to make her so agitated around him? He wanted to consider her a friend, one of the few he had.

"G-good morning Adrien," she squeaked, shrinking in on herself, laughing nervously, "Sorry I was distracted…"

He smiled, going for warm and friendly. "That's alright! You seemed really wrapped up in your project," now was his chance. "Can I ask what you're working on?"

She seemed shocked that he would be at all interested, another thing that didn't sit well with him. Of course he was interested her work was amazing.

"Oh uh it's um, n-nothing really, nothing interesting."

"I'm sure that can't be true," he disagreed, "Your designs are great, it's all interesting."

Nino smiled to himself, wondering if his friend knew how that might sound, Alya obviously on a similar page. Marinette was even redder than before, but looked very proud.

"Thank you, t-thank you that's really nice of you you're really nice." She bit her tongue before she could ramble anymore; unbelievably excited about what might be the longest and greatest conversation she had ever had with the gorgeous boy she was infatuated with.

He smiled again, his eyes falling curiously to her sketchbook and away again. He didn't want to be rude, but he was almost positive her had seen cat ears on that page and was now doubly curious.

"It's, I was thinking, that it's cold. Outside, in Paris, and raining so, I was thinking that maybe uh… Ladybug and Cat Noir might be… cold so…"

She was losing confidence fast, but spun her sketchbook around for her crush to see, and was elated to see his face light up in amazement.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, lifting the book to get a closer look, which he thought might be rude after he had done it but it was too late now. He was already completely distracted with a page filled with incredibly detailed and intricate hood designs. There were five and a half designs, the six being the one she must have been working on. Each one was different, sometimes subtly and other times drastically, but wherever there wasn't a picture there were notes, each one thorough and impressive. Things like measurements, fabric length, possible materials, cost estimate, recommended stitching, secondary stitching, best possible thread, different methods of waterproofing; the list went on. It was incredible, he hadn't even considered that so much thought would have to go in to what he had originally considered to be just a length of cloth over his head but it made sense now. Ladybug had no doubt explained that it was very important his head remain dry, and the weight of the material mattered. There were little thoughts doodled in the corners that read things like, "Must remain steadily in place even at high speed with significant wind drag," or "Unsure if squishing ears uncomfortable? Try to avoid," and many others. On top of all of that, it had to match too.

To say he was impressed would be an understatement, he was floored. That heavy uncomfortable feeling in his gut returned. Here was this kind girl working so hard to help him out (well Cat Noir) and always being so nice to him, and he knew almost nothing about her. When was the last time they even properly talked? Had they ever? They weren't particularly close but it bothered him that one of the reasons they weren't might be because he made her nervous. Now having some kind of insight as to who she was when he wasn't the one she was talking to he realized that he did want to know her better. She seemed like an interesting person, and with designs like the ones he was looking at, extremely creative. He wondered what else there was about her that he had never known because he might have miss stepped somehow along the way.

"These are so cool!" he exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat, "The notes are so detailed, you've really put a lot of thought into this, and they look cool too!" He was sort of self-conscious, worried now that his comment might seem excessive and intimidate her, but he honestly felt that way. He understood completely why Ladybug would hire her, if the choice had been up to him he probably would have made the same call. He returned the sketchpad, resisting the near overwhelming urge to flip through the rest of it and look for suit designs.

To his joy Marinette seemed to love his praise, she looked over the moon really, collecting her drawings and bowing her head graciously. "You are too nice thank you! I-it's just simple rain hoods, you are so nice."

He smiled happily at her, finding himself proud of her for braving through their conversation so well. He was grateful too, finding it funny that the shy designer would never suspect that the guy the rain hoods were meant for was sitting right in front of her the whole time. Sometimes being a secret superhero was pretty fun. Well most times honestly, it was pretty great, even with the crippling bad luck.

He turned back around to lay his head in his arms, smiling into the crook of his elbow and closing his eyes, listening to the rain. The chatter of students and the chime of the school bell was surprisingly relaxing, or maybe that was just his sudden good mood. And when the day had started so sour too… the thought just made him smile more.

Nino kept an eye on his friend for a little while more, running interference for Alya so she could calm Marinette down without worrying about Adrien turning around without warning. He seemed so… pleased? It was nice to see such ease coming from his friend, who he knew led a stressful life (though he didn't know to quite what extent). Plus it was pretty cool to see Marinette get a little attention from the oblivious blonde. She definitely seemed excited… maybe a little hysterical even. He had stayed on the outside of that whole situation, only knowing about it from Alya and leaving it to Adrien to figure out. Now though… well it wouldn't help to steer him in the right direction.

Turns out he didn't need to do much though, because throughout their next few classes, Adrien's eyes stayed on Marinette.

Adrien was wrapped up in the mystery of her discomfort around him, pleased with the progress he had made that morning. She seemed genuinely happy to receive his praise, and he had been happy to give it. She really was talented. He had been ticking through a mental list of things he knew about her when Nino interrupted him.

"Sooo, Marinette is pretty cute huh?"

Nino had to swallow the laughter that threatened to erupt when Adrien whirled to face him so quick you would have thought someone put a branding iron to him. He was red faced near instantly, hissing quietly, "What are you talking about?"

"Right? Tell me she isn't."

"I- where is this even coming from," he sputtered indignantly. His friend raised an eyebrow at him, not even pretending to do their lab work anymore.

"I could ask you the same thing! You have barely even acknowledged Marinette before and now you won't stop staring, what's the deal?"

To his surprise Adrien seemed more irritated than probably was fair, saying "I do acknowledge her she's my friend! And I'm not staring!"

"Oh yeah, totally," Nino chuckled, teasing him. "Not staring. At all." He rolled his eyes to emphasize his sarcasm, enjoying how flustered his friend was. "Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't deny she was cute by the way."

Adrien groaned and committed to ignoring Nino for the rest of the lesson, keeping his eyes away from Marinette to drive home his point that he wasn't staring. It didn't matter if she was cute, that wasn't why he was staring, which he wasn't. However saying, "I just want to know her better" definitely wouldn't have helped dissuade Nino, so he had to deal with what he had.

He finished out the first half of the day disappointed with his imagination, having spent his time trying to imagine what his winter suit would look like with not much to show for it. He desperately wanted to see Marinette's version, and with her in mind once again he couldn't help but glance over at the girls while the bell rang, the two of them packing up their things.

Marinette seemed to be making a joke, and Alya was laughing happily. He wondered what it was, adding a tentative "Funny?" to his list. As he got up to collect his stuff he overheard Alya groan.

"The indoor cafeteria will be crowded and loud, no one goes off campus really in this weather. We'll be lucky if we can even get food."

"Maybe we should try off campus anyways? I have some spare money and my jacket is pretty good, we can probably make it to a food place nearby without getting too wet." Marinette offered the solution casually, and in it Adrien saw an opportunity. He wasn't looking forward to trying to sit through either a crowded lunch at the school, or a silent lunch at home, so he quickly sent a text to call off the driver and made his way towards the two.

"Sorry for eavesdropping," he started, hiding a smirk at the way Marinette jumped in surprise, "Are you guys going off for lunch? Mind if Nino and I come?" He looked behind him to see if Nino had any objections to him volunteering his company, but seeing that he didn't he turned back to see Alya grinning.

"Sure thing! There is a deli a block away or so, we can probably get to it relatively dry."

"I have an umbrella if you girls would like to share it," Adrien offered happily, glad that he was allowed to tag along.

Marinette was swooning, what a gentleman! Alya had another plan though.

"Oh I have one too! Nino!" Alya called, "You can share mine with me if you want, I see you forgot yours."

Nino caught on instantly, giving her a wink that the other two couldn't see and saying, "Yes thank you! That sounds good."

Adrien smiled at Marinette, holding out his slim black umbrella that was currently folded up. "You can have mine then, if you'd like."

Flustered as she was she shook her head, surprising all three of them as she stammered out, "I-I don't want you to get wet, I'll be fine I have a hood!"

He grinned at that, adding an 'Independent' and 'Courteous' to the list. He didn't back down though, instead compromising and saying, "Well I don't want you to go without. We can share then, deal?"

He wasn't sure why she suddenly looked like she was going to faint, but when she nodded and smiled he shrugged it off.

"Let's go, after you," he said with finality, gesturing to the door and following her out, Alya and Nino lagging behind to trade a fist bump, pleased with the scenario they had created for their friends. Alya was a bit concerned that sharing an umbrella with Adrien would be a little much for her friend, but had faith that everything would work out.

Marinette was panicking, trying not to hyperventilate and keep her cool, but how could she? This was completely amazing, how could she focus through this? She was going to make a fool of herself she knew it, terrified of slipping and falling flat on her face where he would then point and laugh and never love her. It was the reassuring pressure against her thigh from Tikki, cheering her on from her place in her purse that eased her anxious thoughts slightly. She would be fine, she had good luck right? She hoped that would be enough to carry her through.

When they reached the curtain of water at the end of the hall, Adrien and Alya opened their umbrellas. Nino was quick to claim his spot, leaving the dashing Adrien looking expectantly at Marinette, his arm outstretched slightly to offer her protection from the rain and a welcoming smile on his face.

'This is it!' she squealed internally, finding the strength to move at another gentle push from Tikki. Then she was there, huddled against Adrien as they moved out onto the street. The drumming of the rain against the umbrella made it impossible to speak to Alya and Nino, who moved out ahead to lead the way, and with such a heavy downpour it felt like they were completely alone. Like the falling water created a tiny room on the flooded street, which only Adrien and herself occupied. It felt startlingly private. She nearly screamed in delight when he moved closer to her, needing the proximity to keep her dry, his cheeks a little red at the intimacy himself. He hoped against hope that he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

They walked in silence for a little while, the sound of the rain filling their tiny room, when he felt a small shove against his chest. Checking to see that Marinette was looking ahead and not at him, he glanced down at Plagg, who was hiding beneath his jacket.

"What," he mouthed silently, nervously checking that he wasn't seen.

Plagg gave him his cat-ish grin, mouthing back, "Are you going to talk to her or what?"

He reddened slightly at that and looked away with a huff. He was working up to that obviously.

"Uh-" he stuttered out. Nice start. "How is your day going?" Excellent opener Adrien well done.

She turned to look at him and then away again quickly, saying, "Um good! Great! Just uh, class and stuff." She said it enthusiastically but with a self-conscious chuckle, tacking on after a beat of silence, "You?"

"Mines been good, though seeing those hood designs has definitely been the highlight so far," he laughed at her shocked wide doe eyes, happy to earn such a reaction. "You're so humble about it too, it's really admirable."

She looked so stunned that he wasn't surprised she couldn't find words to reply with, smiling when she eventually just laughed an airy, giddy laugh.

"So I know you love designing, but what other things do you like?" he asked, his curiosity pressing him to ask.

Marinette looked very red now, combing her hair with her fingers and starting a sentence once or twice before finally responding. "I- I like sewing, and drawing. I like baking. I'm really good at it but my family owns a bakery so that's sorta… uh normal really." She chuckled nervously again, wondering why on earth he would care but loving that he did.

He beamed at her with a smile that made her mind go blank, stumbling over her own feet a little and swallowing heavily.

"That's awesome! I can't cook at all, I'm pretty hopeless at it."

'That's okay I'll cook all our meals when we're married,' she thought with an internal dreamy sigh. She couldn't believe it. She was talking to him, they were talking and learning stuff about each other.

"What do you like to do?" she asked, her confidence soaring as she didn't stutter once in that sentence.

"Well I like video games, and fencing can be pretty fun. I like being active," he said vaguely, once again enjoying the humor of his secret. He had a hard time thinking about what he liked doing that didn't directly out him as Cat Noir. He couldn't very well say 'running along rooftops with my lady' as an answer, or fighting bad guys. "Exploring is fun, just finding new places in Paris I haven't seen before. I don't get a lot of freedom… so I like to get out and discover new things when I can."

He was surprised at himself for saying something so personal but it was honestly how he felt. There was something about Marinette that made him feel like he could trust her, and he felt remarkably at ease with her. To Marinette's disbelief, she felt similarly. Speaking to Adrien like a friend, having him open up about his life. She was reminded of something Tikki had said one day at school when Marinette had run into the girls' restroom in a panic to avoid Adrien because she was working up the courage to say good morning still.

"What if you and Adrien never get together?" she had said rather harshly, "Do you really want to miss out on being his friend too?"

No…, she thought, examining his face as they walked. She didn't want to miss that. She was in love with him yes… but there was a reason she loved him. He was an amazing person. Didn't she want to be friends too?

"I'm sorry, that you don't get the freedom you should," she offered gently, her desire to comfort him making it easier to speak clearly. He looked down at her with shining green eyes, taking in her soft genuine smile. "But," she continue, "I'm pretty active too, so if you need someone to come break you out of your room I'm sure I can make the climb and drag you down with me."

She smiled wider then, soaking in his happy laughter that erupted at her words. She could do this, she decided, she could do this for Adrien. Because in the end, he really was trapped up in that big empty house with a cold and distant father.

Her determination to be there for him gave her strength, like the strength she felt as Ladybug. It was a core part of her personality, a gentle caring part of her that rose to the occasion when others were in need. Smiling came easier, being close to him a little less petrifying.

He was still laughing, managing a few words between every burst. "I'd like to see that! That would be pretty cool!"

"Think I can't?"

It was like a switch had been flipped. She was still absolutely love sick for the gorgeous blonde model, but that part of her that wanted to see him happy felt the need to be there for him. Sure, her stutter was still pretty harsh, and her face was still flushed and her hands were still shaking a little, but she was going to do her best to be brave.

He was ecstatic. She was teasing him! Joking, but also reaching out. He had seen the genuine care in her eyes, that soft emotion he didn't have a word for. It made his heart skip in a way that confused him. He was extremely aware of the sensation of having her eyes trained on him, someone he had taken for being so shy also having a kind of intensity to her, like she had made some kind of decision she would back up with her life. An unwavering certainty, about what he could only guess. It amazed him.

Alya and Nino stopped under the awning of the deli, their casual conversation falling flat as they took in the sight following up behind them.

Adrien and Marinette were playfully arguing about something, both a little red in the face, but standing closer together than was probably strictly necessary to stay dry. Marinette said something with a shy smile, looking away in embarrassment, and Adrien laughed hard. She seemed to fake a pout and flush a darker red, reaching out to soak an outstretched hand in the rain then flicking some of the water in his face, which stunned him into silence before they both laughed together.

Nino looked over at Alya, who checked the sky only a little sarcastically for flying pigs. How in the world was she doing it, Alya thought in amazement. She could barely say good morning! What on earth had changed!?

'There is no way I'm leaving him alone about this,' Nino thought with a fiercely intense joy, shaking out Alya's umbrella and opening the door for Adrien and Marinette, seemingly lost in their own conversation. 'No way in hell.'


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien and Nino pulled ahead to approach the counter first, having been to this specific deli many times and already knowing what they wanted. Adrien looked back and asked casually, "Know what you would like Marinette?"

She jumped slightly and quickly looked up at the menu, naming the first thing she saw and saying, "I'll probably get the tomato soup."

"And that as well please," Adrien told the cashier, smiling happily at Marinette's sharp gasp.

"Wait no don't pay for me!"

"Too late," he teased, overjoyed at the friendship he seemed to have created on the way here, paying for their meals. He walked away with his hands in his pockets, shooting Marinette a grin as he went to claim a table for the four of them.

Nino, not to be outdone, payed for Alya's meal as well as his own despite the similar protest, staring on in wonder as Marinette stuttered and frantically tried to pay Adrien back. He didn't allow it obviously, loving how flustered she was at his small gesture. It was cute, he had to admit, how she reacted.

Nino pulled on Alya's arm, distracting her from her fixation on the absolutely insane scene before them.

"Is this really happening?" he asked, and she shook her head slowly in amazement.

"I can't believe it, is… is he flirting with her? Is that what that is? Or is he really so set on being friendly to her?"

"I thiiink it's friendly," Nino answered uncertainly, "but he seems to be having fun. And Marinette too, she's half a second away from fainting at any given moment but she's interacting with him which is a step forward."

All in all, it was a good thing, even if no one was quite sure what the _thing_ itself was.

Marinette looked like she needed a break, so when she slid to the seat closest to the window Alya sat next to her to give her some breathing room from the blonde of the group. Adrien was still sitting directly across from her but it was better at least. The friends fell in to happy conversation, Marinette staying fairly quiet and staring out the window. She needed to recharge a little, her usual interaction level with Adrien being completely shattered in one day. She couldn't sort through it now, she would explode, so she strategically thought of nothing and just tracked raindrops as they formed tiny rivers on the glass. Easier said than done really… but she was trying.

When the food arrived she ate quietly, chiming in with a comment every now and then as Nino and Adrien dominated the current conversation. Alya gave her a comforting pat on the knee which she appreciated, and when she felt her phone go off in her pocket she slyly looked down to read the message.

"You okay? What happened!?- Alya"

Marinette smiled at the message and quickly typed out a reply.

"Everything ever happened, I'll tell you about it later. I'm okay, sorta overwhelmed so a little quiet- Marinette"

That seemed fair, lucky girl had basically just cuddled her crush for the entire walk to the deli so she might be in shock still.

The boys were talking about video games, and Marinette saw an opportunity to be engaged but still not have to talk much, while also learning something about Adrien.

"Hey guys," she interrupted, both of them turning to look at her but Adrien's eyes holding all of her attention. She hesitated for a second, her heart trying to break free from her chest and run to him, before managing, "Just out of curiosity what is your favorite video game?"

Both boys groaned instantly and the girls couldn't help but laugh at the intense consideration on their faces. Such a simple question sealed the conversation for the rest of lunch into an out loud debate with mostly themselves about what their favorite might be. Seeing Adrien so animated up close was amazing, he was usually more reserved and calm. Now however he was more alert, smiling and laughing genuinely and not out of politeness. He seemed to get self-conscious sometimes, wondering if he was being rude or annoying, but at least one of the other three were quick to reassure him that it was okay. He felt the best when it was Marinette who did it, giving him a soft smile or nod to encourage him to continue with whatever he was saying. Adrien always felt a little awkward and worried if he was doing something wrong because he was home schooled for most of his life and wasn't always sure of himself as a result. Then his friend's would laugh at his jokes, or tease him, or engage in the things he was interested in and he would feel more at ease.

Eventually it was settled that Nino was more partial to tactical genres like strategy or FPS, and Adrien enjoyed RPGs and explorative titles, with the two of them meeting in the middle with games like Diablo. Each boy had a list of five or so games that they adored and couldn't stand to pick a favorite, so Marinette made a mental note of Adrien's to be remembered later. He had spent an awful long time gushing about The Legend of Zelda series, maybe she would try it to have something to talk to him about…

Then, unfortunately, they checked the time and realized they would be cutting it a little close and they had to get going.

They broke off into the pairs they had used before but to Adrien's disappointment they were in a rush and couldn't talk much. He had hoped to speak with her more than he had been able to while eating, but he would just have to make up the time later on. Still though, stubborn as always, he said, "This was really fun!"

Marinette was jogging beside him, fighting to keep dry but having her hood up as a backup. She looked up to smile at him, her face flushed once again and stammered out, "Y-yeah it was really great!"

He was looking at her blush and her smile for a second too long when he felt his foot collide with something. Could have been a curb, or a step. It didn't really matter, it only mattered that he was instantly pitched forward and thrown face first into the downpour and on to the street.

"Adrien!" he heard her call out, but he would much rather she hadn't. It would have been easier to pretend that he hadn't just tripped into the soaking wet gutter if she hadn't directly acknowledged it, not that he blamed her it was very hard not to notice.

He contemplated silently just lying there for a while, hiding his burning red face in humiliation, when he felt the wiggle and push of a very squashed Plagg against his chest. He sighed and pushed himself up for his kwami's benefit, not having to put in much more effort as he was suddenly being lifted by a surprisingly strong Marinette who fluttered over him in worry.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, visually deciding that the only thing bruised was his pride.

He was soaked through, and had more than a little mud decorating his jacket, but he was more embarrassed when he saw that Marinette was drenched as well. Of course she would be, he had fumbled the umbrella when he fell, but her hood had fallen back when she ran to help him and she had gotten wet herself as a result.

"I'm fine, I am so sorry you got wet too really," he said urgently, protecting her from any further soaking by picking the umbrella back up.

She gawked at his actions, and then laughed. Another hot wash of humiliation settled over him at her laughter, but when she met his eyes he was aware that she wasn't making fun of him, not in the way he thought.

"You take a spill like that and you're checking on me? I don't care about that Adrien, I'm just glad you're okay!"

He could tell that she meant it and he was once again grateful to the genuine nature of the girl, but he still felt awful.

"I have the worst luck in the world," he complained, almost like he was warning her, starting to move forward again to catch up with their friends.

'Bet I know someone with worse,' she thought, the image of Cat Noir coming to mind. She smiled wide, saying, "I have some pretty good luck myself I'll have enough for both of us from now on." She found her statement funny, the humor of her double life making itself known.

Adrien however felt a twinge of déjà vu. He remembered Ladybug saying something similar after a particularly severe blunder of bad luck on one of their first patrols together, and the comparison made him smile as well despite his embarrassment.

Maybe two good luck charms would be enough now.

The school was finally in sight and they could see Nino and Alya waiting for them on the steps, peering through the rain to try and see what they were up to. Adrien found himself slowing down, taking longer to close the final length to their destination.

"Is your foot hurting you?" Marinette asked with genuine concern, noticing the suddenly sluggish pace.

"Uh- n-no it's fine but-" Adrien couldn't get the words together, his confidence still shot from falling flat on his face, but his thoughts churned frantically.

He was worried. Marinette really was reserved in a way, he didn't want this sudden companionship to end after the day was over. He had school, which he was grateful for, so he would at least see her regularly and have a chance to build up their new friendship but… that wasn't quite enough. He wanted more opportunities like the quiet seclusion of the rain where they could talk freely, more conversations where he could ask her questions about who she was without worrying about Nino and Alya's suggestive glances that might make her nervous. He wanted the freedom to know her without intimidating her or scaring her off.

For that he needed more time.

"Wait, listen," he spoke up suddenly, pulling on her arm so she slowed to a stop and whirled to face him with those same wide eyes, pulling up just short of their friends. When her attention was completely focused on him, so close to him to hide from the rain, he froze up entirely. What had his plan even been, he needed to remember quick, they were just staring at each other now. His mind started to devolve into panic as Marinette tilted her head cutely in confusion, then he felt a sudden surge of firm reassurance.

"I really feel awful for getting you soaked, seriously. I want to make it up to you, so I was- I was thinking maybe I could treat you to lunch again tomorrow? You could show me your designs and stuff and – and uh we could hang out. For lunch."

His surge of confidence (courtesy of Plagg) had only gotten him so far, before he was doubting himself entirely. Was he seriously this pathetic about making friends, how socially stunted could he be?

Marinette was stunned, burning a bright red and tripping over her words to give an enthusiastic "Yes absolutely yes!" She berated herself, internally screaming at the desperate sounding reply, but when a train wreck starts it is nearly impossible to contain. "Y-you don't need to pay though just seeing you is more than enough!"

'WHAT' she shrieked violently in her own head, cringing at how Adrien blushed at her beyond embarrassing addition to an already mortifying reply.

Adrien however barely even hesitated in saying, "Getting the pleasure of your company far out values the cost of lunch, it's on me I insist." He chuckled and smiled easily, all in all a perfect Cat Noir recovery that had Marinette blushing even fiercer than before. It took an unbelievable amount of willpower to keep his celebration from his face, pleased at what he deemed to be a very smooth line that seemed to have an incredibly positive affect. Score for Cat Noir.

After a long stretch of silence, Marinette finally managed to squeak out an, "Okay," before the warning bell for their next class rang across campus. Adrien escorted her up to where Alya and Nino stood, completely dumbfounded, and grabbed Nino by the jacket.

"We have to get going, but I'll see you later okay?" Adrien called, dragging his friend with him and leaving Marinette under the protection of Alya's umbrella.

"Okay," she squeaked again, and Alya was surprised that he had even heard it over the rain, but it was obvious that he had by the way he smiled and waved goodbye.

She waited, like a good friend, for the boys to be out of sight before using her free hand to grab a fistful of Marinette's jacket and scream, "DID HE JUST ASK YOU OUT!?"

"I DON'T KNOW OH MY GOD!" And just like that all of Marinette's nervous tension was released in a fit of jumping and screaming, Alya right there with her as they jumped for joy, abandoning the umbrella and just embracing in the rain.

...

"Did you just ask her out!?" Nino demanded, hopping instead of walking as the boys hustled to gym.

Adrien was rather red faced at the implication of the sentence, but smiling like a fool regardless. "Well I asked her something, and we are going out to get lunch as a result so uh- yeah kind of I think."

" **DUDE** ," Nino clapped his friend on the back, laughing at how flustered he was once again thanks to their timid classmate.

"It's not like that! And stop hopping!" Adrien tried to be cross, but he was too distracted.

"It's not like that **yet** dude that line was so freaking smooth! With stuff like that it could be whatever you want!"

"It was pretty good huh?"

Adrien couldn't help but smile at that as they entered the locker room, eagerly striping off his soaking wet jacket and shirt with Plagg bundled up inside trying to stay dry. Someone who had been following behind unnoticed by the distracted boys stalled outside, needing to go no further. She had already overheard everything she needed too, and the red head slipped away to find her 'best friend'.

They separated to get dressed, and the second Nino was gone Plagg flew out with a look of triumph.

"Thought you needed the assist!" He called happily, pleased to have been of help when his charge had been struggling.

"I can't thank you enough Plagg I really needed a bit of Cat Noir in that situation, I'll bury you alive in cheese as soon as we're home I promise."

"You better!"

With that Adrien bounded out, now changed and dry, ready for anything the day could throw at him. Bad luck or not nothing could ruin this day for him now, he was unstoppable.

...

Marinette was backed up against her locker as soon as school ended, the students free from their classes and funneling off campus in a river of umbrellas and rain hoods save two girls from Marinette's class, intent on delaying her. Well from the look on Chloe Bourgeois' face she had more in mind than stalling her, her intentions seemed to border on violence.

"HOW DARE YOU," she shrieked, taking yet another step forward to push Marinette hopefully even farther back, but the undercover superhero stood firm, glaring her down.

"How DARE you try and make a pass at Adrien, at MY Adrien!" She was shaking with rage, her fists balled up and at her sides. Her face was twisted into an ugly sneer, furious with how Marinette didn't so much as bat an eye. She tried to dig deep, to hurt her with petty conniving comments meant to make a lesser woman cry, playing directly to what she knew every girl was insecure about when it came to the handsome model. Except for her, because such an issue didn't apply to someone like her.

"Like someone like Adrien Agreste would ever look twice at a PLAIN, USELESS, BORING, INSIGNIFICANT, COMMON girl like YOU!" She spat the words, putting as much petty bile as she could in them, and to her intense delight she saw a flash of pain in her eyes. So that _was_ a fear for the timid bland wall flower.

"Shut up Chloe I've done nothing wrong!" Marinette retaliated, "Adrien isn't yours!"

"What is there special about you? You're uncultured, you're poor. People like Adrien don't LOOK at people like you, you should count yourself lucky that I even take the time to. You should THANK me."

"Chloe," Sabrina whispered, taking a step back. Chloe was a brat… she was stuck up and rude but she wasn't THIS. This was way too much.

Marinette was thinking much the same thing. This was… excessive. Chloe was cruel and not above humiliation, but this was just aggressive. She actually kept an eye on her shaking fists, ready to dodge if she were to take a swing.

"Chloe stop it," Marinette stated, her voice firm but quiet, "You are going too far. You need to settle down." Marinette's whole usual demeanor for handling Chloe had changed, now she was taking control of the situation. As much as the words stung… as much as they screwed with her, Chloe was putting herself in a lot of danger. She had never seen someone so ripe for an akuma possession before.

"No! I won't calm down, if you think I will just let this slide so you can steal him away from me-"

"Chloe! What is going on?"

All three girls turned sharply to see Adrien himself stalking down the hall, his expression a combination of concerned and angry. Marinette's words stuck in her throat. Part of her heart swelled at the sight of him, but another withered. This could be dangerous… no one should be there but her.

"Adrien its okay," she spoke up, hoping to be able to convince him to leave but he didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon.

Chloe was silent for a second, not even capable of creating some sob story to frame Marinette and make herself look good. Instead she just turned on her heel and shot a harsh, "I'm not letting you get away with this," over her petite shoulder before stalking away, Sabrina scrambling after her.

Adrien didn't hesitate with approaching Marinette, keeping his eyes on Chloe as she hurried away. His plans of saying goodbye and maybe chatting a little casually were thrown to the wind.

"Are you okay? She looked like she was about to hit you or something," Adrien carefully looked her over. To his surprise all traces of her timid nature were gone, instead replaced by something careful and calculating.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried. That wasn't a standard Chloe tantrum that was way more… hostile?"

Marinette turned to him, and the look in her eyes made him wonder just how many gears were turning in her head.

"Thank you for showing up… and checking on me, thank you. But I've got to go," she said, grabbing her things and closing her locker, already pacing away before Adrien could get a word out.

"Wait!" he called, running after her and jogging alongside her to keep up. "Where are you running off to? The rain is getting heavier you shouldn't walk."

"I need to make a rain hood," she answered, still in a planning mode that sent his head spinning. Just when he thought he had a handle on her she was still totally surprising him.

"Chloe tries to fight you or something and you suddenly need to make a hood?"

"Do you know how akuma possessions work?" she asked, so deep in thought as she plunged into the rain she couldn't find the time to stutter, Adrien rushing to get the umbrella out and keep up with her.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering where on earth that had come from.

"Well with Chloe that riled up, I wouldn't be surprised if it were to happen."

Adrien paled at the thought. Akuma Chloe sounded… well… not good.

"And that made me think," Marinette continued, "if an akuma were to sprout up right now this second Ladybug would be totally on her own. Cat wouldn't be able to help, and with someone like Chloe I can't imagine that fight would be easy."

Marinette was staring straight ahead, winding through the streets on route to what he guessed was her home, so she didn't see his face.

If she had she would have seen that it looked… guilty, and concerned.

She was right. He was useless right now, and Ladybug could end up in serious trouble as a result. She would have to run in to an akuma fight on her own, and while she was more than capable she could get hurt without someone watching her back.

"I'm sure he would figure something out," he defended himself, "Cat Noir would sooner run in to battle with a tarp then let Ladybug go it alone."

"I know," she answered quickly, "which is what I'm worried about. He would get hurt, or sick or something. I need to get a hood made, a practical one for emergency use before that silly alley cat does something reckless."

Adrien was silent. He felt… conflicted. On the one hand he didn't care for being called reckless, but on the other he couldn't deny it. If an akuma popped up he would go, rain or not. On top of that however, he was looking at Marinette. She wasn't scared of the villain, she wasn't fretting or trying to hide. She was worried about Cat Noir, and she was going to sprint home through the rain and risk illness herself to make sure he could get to where he needed to be safe and sound.

Chloe was… so incredibly wrong.

He had heard her shouting, how could he not, he didn't need sharpened hearing to hear the awful things she was saying to Marinette. He thought she was wrong then too, but now… as they ran through the rain, he zeroed in on that purposeful look and _knew_ Chloe was dead wrong.

Marinette wasn't plain, or useless or boring or insignificant and she was ANYTHING but common. She wasn't a superhero yeah… she didn't have powers or a miracle stone, but didn't that make her… _more_ of a hero? She wasn't throwing punches like him and Ladybug, but she was doing everything she could to help. She was participating in the fight, making sure Cat Noir could do his job, and working hard to make sure both members of the super duo could protect Paris safely through the winter. She had faced the Evillustrator like it was nothing because she knew it needed to be done, she was putting aside her nervousness and timid nature to get to work. She didn't need a mask to be brave like he did, swallowing any fear she might have in order to help others.

He felt a flash of anger and protectiveness like he had in the hallway. How could anyone call someone like Marinette common or insignificant? How could anyone say something like that about her? She- she was amazing. She was absolutely amazing.

"What do you need?" he asked suddenly, his voice as serious and calculating as hers.

She looked up at him in surprise, clarifying, "For the hood?"

He just nodded, trying to remember the specifics from her hood drawings this morning which now seemed like a million years ago. It had been quite the school day.

"Black leather, water proofing can wait it doesn't matter if the prototype gets damaged, and heat can be worried about later. I have everything I need, I just need to cut the pieces and get it together, but the stitching needs to be tight. It might be last minute but it's got to work or it's no good."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Marinette, seeming to realize for the first time just who exactly it was she was speaking with, fought against the sudden tightness of her throat.

"I uh well um- uh n-no. I just need to get it together as soon as possible. Oh gosh you totally walked me home- thank you, I am so sorry you came all this way."

They had stopped in front of a warm and homely looking bakery, which he assumed she lived above.

He smiled a little despite the circumstances. He liked it, her house. He wondered if it smelt like bread.

"Absolutely no problem," he insisted, "I didn't want you to get sick sprinting over here when you are doing something so cool."

He wanted to ask to come up, as horribly tense and weird as that would be considering they had only become friends like four hours ago. But he couldn't. He needed that hood, and as soon as it was done it was Cat Noir who was going to have to go collect it. He couldn't very well do that if he was sitting there.

"Stay safe okay?" he felt himself ask before he could do much about it, and they both turned a bit red as a result.

"You too," she offered, shyly brushing at her hair for a second before sprinting away. She had work she needed to do, as much as she wanted to find some excuse to ask Adrien inside. Some excuse to extend their time together.

But she needed to think of Cat Noir. That foolish cat was going to get hurt if she didn't do something about it. So for the time being, playing the sound clip of 'Stay safe okay?' a million times over in her head would have to do.

He watched her disappear, knowing she was running off to help him and feeling a surge of warmth at the thought. He prayed that she would work quickly, glancing nervously back in the direction of the school.

Responding to the persistent texts of his driver who he had ditched back at the campus with a handful of dismissive words, Adrien used the cover of rain to find an alley with a small amount of cover to the side of Marinette's home. Was it a little creepy… yeah a bit, but he wasn't going to leave. He couldn't go in, needing the distance to become Cat Noir if need be, but he wouldn't leave her unprotected.

If Chloe really did go dark side… the first person she was going to hunt down was her.

 **((Thank you all for the amazingly kind reviews! They made me insanely happy! I hope this chapter is as well received, sorry if its shorter! And if Chloe seems a bit OOC its because if all her bratty tantrums haven't been enough to get her possessed yet in the show then it would probably take a much more potent emotion to make it happen))**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been almost an hour."

Adrien was pacing in his small strip of dry pavement, located in an alleyway to the side of Marinette's home.

"The rain is getting worse…" Plagg whimpered, burrowing even further into his charge's jacket. It was still damp from his fall earlier in the day, but it was better than the raging downpour less than two feet away.

Adrien looked down at the shaking kwami with a frown, reaching in to his jacket to try and warm him with his hands. He was careful not to bring him out into the open air, not because he was afraid of being spotted, but because he knew the cold would be worse for him.

"This is stupid… shouldn't Chloe have gone berserk by now? Maybe she didn't get possessed after all."

"Our luck isn't that good," Plagg commented, drawing a sigh from Adrien.

"Yeah you're right about that."

He pulled out his phone, using one hand to unlock it and the other to continue cradling Plagg. The bright screen opened directly to the page he had been using less than five minutes ago, and he scrolled through the main page of the LadyBlog looking for any report of an Akuma sighting.

He had to hand it to Alya, when it came to all things Ladybug she sometimes got the scoop first before even the proper news channels. There was nothing however, the latest post still her speculation on ancient Ladybugs and Cat Noirs from the night before.

Suddenly there was a small noise of surprise from Plagg before he shouted, "Call for you!"

Adrien activated the transformation immediately, once again despising the sharp unpleasant reaction he felt from being so close to the rain. He had been fine just a second ago, it was the most frustrating thing in the world.

Pressed against the wall Cat Noir grabbed his staff and clicked the small green paw, answering the steady beep that signaled an incoming call.

"My lady!" he called happily, trying to keep his visible cringing from the rainwater to a minimum.

Ladybug smiled back at him from the screen, stealing his breathe away before she had even said a word.

"Hey kitty cat, I see the rain is still bothering you."

"Yeah yeah," he muttered, making her laugh.

"Well I've got just the thing for that. As it turns out it's your lucky day for once. The designer just called it in, she's got a hood prepped and ready to go for you. It's a good thing too, according to her there is a potential akuma attack ready to break out any second and I could use your help with it when it does."

She smiled at his happy dance, the background of the call blurring as he twirled.

"Listen, I don't want you running around without it, is there somewhere Marinette can meet you?" To her surprise Cat was shaking his head before she was even half way through her sentence.

"She's done enough, give me an address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But Cat -"

"No buts, she is doing me a huge favor I won't let her get sick running around Paris in this _ocean_." He lifted his umbrella, glad it was a non-descript black that anyone could have. "I can make it there fine just give me the address."

Ladybug sighed but relented, Cat Noir playing his part and exclaiming in fake delighted surprise, "Wow as luck would have it I'm literally next door!"

"Wait what really?" she said in a rush, glancing away from the screen to the balcony of her room nervously. Cat was already in motion, opening the umbrella. "Oh that's really great okay call me when you have it BYE."

"Goodb-" but she had already terminated the call, canceling her transformation the second she was done.

"Tikki hide!" she warned, the little red kwami diving into the covers of her bed just as a boy in a black leather cat suit landed rather sloppily on her balcony. He wasn't kidding he had been _right_ next door.

It was actually pretty funny to see a superhero with an umbrella, but it was far less entertaining to see how uncomfortable he was. She sprinted to the door, throwing it open and pulling a shocked Cat Noir into the warmth of her room to keep him safe from any more of the storm. Before she had even greeted him she slammed the door shut, running to her closet and throwing a towel at the poor hero, a few drops having somehow found their way into his hair during the climb.

Cat dropped the umbrella to catch the towel, burying his masked face in it and rubbing vigorously at his fake ears. His whole head was swallowed in the soft cotton, and despite his distraction with drying himself he was amazed by how _good_ it smelled. It was like a concentrated version of the smell that filled her whole room, somehow mixing her smell with the scent of lavender and bread.

"Ah, thank you very much Princess," he finally spoke, pulling the towel away and smiling at the girl who had dominated his thoughts for most of the day. She stood a short distance from him, facing a workstation of sorts and looking over her shoulder at him.

"You're welcome, but I have to say you look a lot more like a lion than a cat at the minute."

Marinette stifled a laugh as he looked up at the wild disarray of his hair, sticking up in all directions from the toweling, choosing instead to turn her attention back to the prototype hood on her desk while he made himself presentable again.

She gathered her emergency creation in her hands, ignoring the stinging pain from her various needle wounds and turned on the spot to face him. She started in surprise when she saw how close Cat Noir had come during the short time she was distracted, standing close enough that she could see every individual bead of water on his suit. She blushed at the proximity, and it made the flirtatious cat smile before he bowed his head and took a step away like a gentleman. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable with Cat Noir as well, but he couldn't resist that surprised flustered look of hers. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite things.

She huffed, glaring at him for a moment before holding out her work. She wasn't… proud of it exactly.

"It's- it isn't the final look trust me, but you needed something for emergency use and it was really short notice so… well I just made the bare minimum because I wanted it done right awa-"

"It's great!" he shouted, making her jump as he examined the hood more closely. It wasn't stylish or anything, just a plain hood, but he was amazed by how professional it looked. It looked like it was factory manufactured not thrown together in less than an hour, and the small black clasps along the bottom had to have been shaped by hand.

"You never cease to impress Marinette. I owe you my life, well, one of them at least." He laughed and was smiling ecstatically at her, enjoying the flash of pride in her eyes as she returned the smile.

"It will work for now, I'll make the real one ten times better. Now sit, I'll attach it."

She pushed him down into her desk chair, swiveling him around and gripping the collar of suit. Every time he tried to crane his neck to look she would push his face away, so he just spent the time examining her room.

It was cute, and warm. Not as in temperature, though there was that, but in… atmosphere? Like… like it was lived in. Okay well that didn't make much sense, he decided internally, but he knew what he meant. It felt happy and alive, filled with the kind of warmth a certain type of person could give off. It felt like the polar opposite of his house, where all the huge hallways and massive rooms were cold and empty feeling. Even his room, which was his safe haven, felt too big sometimes. Like he wasn't enough to keep it warm. It had been better since Plagg moved in, but Marinette's room still had them beat.

He bet the rest of her home was the same way, and he wondered if this was what everybody's home felt like.

He had a house, he realized, Marinette had a home.

"Done!" Her voice snapped him out of his quickly spiraling thoughts, and he felt his cat ears press against his hair as a heavy cloth was thrown over them.

It was _amazing_ , psychologically, what a difference it made.

Cat Noir jumped to his feet, tugging the hood even tighter against his head and relished in the enclosed feeling the heavy material gave him. It was like he was separated from his surroundings and it suddenly clicked for him why security blankets were a thing.

He bolted, ignoring Marinette's concerned shout and threw open the balcony doors to stride triumphantly outside.

The designer gasped, watching as the superhero stood confidently in the biblical downpour with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face, looking absolutely chuffed with himself.

"I'm not scared at all!" he shouted to be heard, extending his arms and laughing aloud. "It doesn't just keep me dry it makes me feel better too, you really are amazing!"

Both Cat Noir's and Marinette's eyes widened when a new voice abruptly joined the conversation

"Oh I would _love_ to disagree."

Cat whirled sharply, one clawed hand already reaching for his baton before he was slammed painfully into the stone railing to his left by something blunt and metal. All of the air was forced from his lungs on impact and he crumpled to the ground gasping for breath. Despite the sudden blow though, he spent his first lungful of air screaming, "MARINETTE RUN!" before he had even seen the enemy.

He could hear her shouting his name in panic, but he thanked the heavens it wasn't because she was being hurt. He scrambled to his feet, rushing to block the open door from his advisory and give her time to get away.

He used his second lungful of air to sigh in relief when he heard her obey him, fleeing further into the building.

"Wow," he said aloud, "I always knew you were a bit of a queen bee but this is a bit much don't ya think?"

Even over the pounding rain he could hear the akuma's sharp and deadly looking metal heels colliding with the stone floor of the balcony, stalking towards him with the same strut he had seen a hundred times before at school.

Chloe, or rather some dark and twisted version of her sneered at him, her whole expression warped and ugly. Her shoes, feet and legs were coated in steel, somehow still allowing her to move despite looking rigid like a statue. Her upper body still bore her signature yellow jacket, now bearing black stripes, with her arms ending in brutal steel gauntlets covering her hands.

Her face was the most unsettling, because it remained remarkably unchanged. Her hair, makeup and sunglasses looking just like they did every single day… It looked like it was genuinely her who was attacking him so viciously.

"I _am_ the Queen, and the Queen gets what she wants. So move aside, or I'll run you through."

She turned slightly, giving him a clear view of the stinger accenting her rear, and it certainly did appear capable of doing just that.

"Sorry _honey_ , it might sting to hear, but people don't always get what they want."

He drew his baton, the end growing to meet the ground and form a staff.

The Queen's eyes lingered for a moment on the weapon before looking back up at the hooded cat with a cold piercing stare.

"I do."

She flew at him, literally she flew forward in a blur of yellow, Cat Noir barely having time to roll beneath her and make a mad dash for the balcony edge. He wasn't about the let her highness destroy Marinette's house in the unavoidable brawl, so he took to the rooftops, well aware of Chloe right on his tail.

On the positive side, he mentally noted, the hood was working great. No slip or drag, and it was keeping him fighting fit. On the negative side there was a half metal diva bee trying to skewer him with her butt.

Just another day in the life of Cat Noir.

He flipped around, calculating the slide backwards along the roof so it brought him right to the edge when Chloe was about to hit him. Then all he had to do was give her a cocky grin (a necessity) and drop down, catching the roof with his fingertips while Chloe rocketed past overhead.

Cat pulled himself back up, standing firm with his staff in hand ready to dodge and swat at her like the oversized bee she was. However as he stood there he realized just how torrential the rain had become. He couldn't see a damn thing.

Her maniacal laughter was barely audible even to him, the rain bouncing it around so much he had no idea where it came from. Was she going back to try and find Marinette? Or was she circling around to attack him?

A flash of metal just barely missing him answered his question, his life being spared momentarily thanks to poor visibility for both parties.

'She has the advantage here I need to lure her indoors,' he strategized, green eyes darting around to assess what little he could see.

'I need to see, I need to protect Marinette, and I REALLY need Ladybug,' he groaned internally, scrambling from the rooftop and slipping more than jumping down to the street. He couldn't think of anything better suited for dragging Chloe down to earth than that yo-yo thing she had, and they were going to need more than a little luck to pull even that off. Where was sh-

"CAT GET DOWN."

He was tackled down into the gutter just as the akuma's stinger drilled into the bit of pavement he had been standing on not two seconds before, gluing her momentarily to the ground. Fast as her reaction speed was though not even Ladybug, who was currently straddling Cat Noir, could throw her compact quick enough to ensnare her, and the villain was back in the sky a second later.

Retrieving her weapon, Ladybug used her body to shield Cat's head from the rain, his belly up position putting him at incredible risk. The Queen circled overhead, observing the action, before flying higher and out of range from the stupid yo-yo.

Ladybug pulled him to his feet as quickly as she could, looking him over for damage before grabbing him by the hand and taking off at high speed down the streets of Paris.

"Sorry I'm late," she called, smiling at him in that easy confident way she had, "looks like I made it just in time."

"Yeah if you had cut it any closer I would have been a cat-kabob. Thanks for the save my lady."

Ladybug turned abruptly and he stayed right at her side, keeping an eye on the sky before he asked, "We have to go back what if she goes for Marinette instead of pursuing? We can't risk that!"

"There's no risk! I made sure she was safe before coming don't worry, queenie can't get to her."

She was shocked slightly at how visibly relieved he was, tension vanishing from his stride as they ran. The nervous urgency he had left his face and all at once he was the same cocky Cat Noir she had always known.

"Well in that case let's find a bug zapper! Or would that make you nervous?"

She rolled her eyes at his idiotic joke, putting his behavior out of mind for the time being. She needed to think.

"The museum has a big open area we can use to confront her, come on!" Ladybug changed course, Cat keeping up effortlessly. A blur of yellow through the sky above them confirmed her pursuit, and the heroes trekked on through the storm until they burst panting and soaking wet into the entrance hall of the museum.

"Ladybug are you alright? You're soaked," Cat asked through his panting. He could see the shiver she tried to hide, and grimaced when she tried to play it off.

"I'm fine Cat focus on the task at hand."

"You-"

"Incoming!" she called, diving to the side as Chloe barreled in after them, the wet metal of her legs glowing in the bright lights of the museum. Her heels scraped long tracks into the marble floor, and when she whipped around to face them both heroes cringed at the deranged expression on her face.

"HE'S MINE," she screamed shrilly with no one prompting her, her dripping hair and waterlogged make up accenting her twisted features. "I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT, ALWAYS."

Adrien shifted in discomfort beneath his mask, knowing he played a part in Chloe's corruption. At the same time though he wondered if her feelings were at all genuine, or just rooted in her desire to possess the things she deemed valuable.

He shook his head, emptying it of Adrien and focusing only on his duties as Cat Noir. He needed to be alert, he couldn't afford to feel pity.

"Your reign ends here your highness," Ladybug shouted with a smile, twirling her compact and ignoring Cat's gasp at the pun.

"I am so proud of you."

"Focus!"

"Fools!" Chloe screamed, slamming her spiked foot into the tile over and over again until it cracked. "You stupid useless FOOLS! Adrien belongs to me, ME!"

With a final primal shriek the Queen lifted her armored hands and unleashed what appeared to be a swarm of thousands of metal bees from her palms, the projectiles flying stinger first straight for Ladybug.

Her compact lit up with energy as she spun it in front of her, preventing the metal creatures from touching her but still being pushed back by the force of the attack.

"It's her jacket Cat! Go for her jacket!"

"I'm on it!" he shouted back, bolting from his place near the door straight at the enemy. Chloe saw the incoming threat and took off into the sky, freeing Ladybug momentarily from the onslaught but still leaving her to deal with the thousands of bees already released.

"Don't buzz of just yet, the party is down here!"

Chloe's eyes widened as Cat rocketed upwards, propelled by his baton and slamming into her, driving her farther and farther up until she was pinned against the glass ceiling.

A clawed hand grabbed for her jacket, but he flinched and drew back as a gauntlet swung towards his face. To his surprise however, Chloe didn't try and punch him, but rather gripped his hood and threw it off.

"Mind the rain you mangy STRAY," she screeched, before throwing the same hand upwards and shattering the glass panel above them.

"CAT!"

Ladybug screamed out for her friend but he was already falling, recoiling so sharply from the water that he lost his grip on his staff and plummeted towards the ground with Chloe right on top of him.

The weight of her metal legs crushing his chest on impact sent sharp, intense pain through his ribs, and his head was swimming from the near concussive blow of his head against marble. On top of all of that, he was shaking violently, the two of them still positioned beneath the broken panel and soaking his head as she landed another painful blow before she was tackled off by Ladybug.

The hits he could take, he was used to it by now, but the _rain_. He felt sick and weak, crawling away from the rushing water like his life depended on it, every muscle in his body tensed to run. It wasn't prolonged exposure but he was soaked through, clawing at his hair to strain it and get the water away from his scalp. He had to get up, he had to. This wasn't some rooftop in Paris, it was a fight. Ladybug _needed_ him, she was taking endless stinging hits from the bees, trying to shield her eyes while the Queen threw out attack after attack.

She was calling for him, trying to see if he was alright despite being in so much danger herself. He got to his feet, his legs trembling and threatening to collapse. He swallowed and gritted his teeth against the horrid nauseous feeling in his gut, breaking into an unsteady run as he threw his hood back up. Even if it could no longer keep him dry, it made him feel safer.

Chloe had her back to him, viciously attacking his lady, HIS lady. She was responsible for putting his two lucky charms in danger, and he wasn't going to let her or rain or Hawkmoth himself stop him from getting his revenge.

Chloe felt something tearing, and shrieked in horror as her jacket was ripped to shreds straight from her back. Cat Noir's sharp claws and strong hands tore the fabric from her arms and threw it to the ground, the Queen's shrieks chorused with the soft clinks of the metal bees falling to the ground.

Ladybug lowered her defending arms and stared at her partner in awe, watching him as he stood firm despite his shaking body. The black butterfly fleeing the shredded cloth forced her to action, moving to purify the vile creature from the evil coursing through its body. Not once did she tear her eyes away from Cat Noir.

She cleansed the world from the damage inflicted during the fight, looking up finally as the leak in the building was plugged and the bees vanished from the floor.

Chloe's appearance returned to normal, sitting on the floor in a daze as she peered around in confusion.

"Wha- what? Where am I? What happened- you!" she pointed at Cat Noir rudely, "Tell me what happened, why am I here?"

Cat said nothing, still trying to calm down and quell the overwhelming feeling of illness in his body.

"There was an attack Chloe," Ladybug answered her quietly, "but it's safe now. We need to go, call someone to pick you up."

Ladybug left the blonde girl on the floor, too concerned for her partner to humor the fangirl or offer any more explanation. Her possession had been severe and would need to be addressed, but for now looking out for Cat was the most important thing.

She took him by the arm, supporting his weight and rushing him into a different room of the museum. As soon as she saw somewhere to sit she guided him there, ignoring his protests.

"I'm okay, seriously I'm fine."

"Liar," she accused, her face serious as she pushed him into a chair. "Be serious, are you in pain? That fall you took was… pretty scary to watch."

"Aw," he teased weakly, "don't you worry about me my lady. I can't get hurt with my lucky charms around."

She gave him a small, relieved smile before she raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky _charms_?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied dismissively, feeling slightly better but still ill. He prodded his ribs lightly with his fingers, reporting, "Nothing seems cracked. I'll be fine after I dry off, but I want to go check on Marinette first."

"Absolutely not," Ladybug said sharply, "You are going to end your transformation and go **home** , I'll check on her."

He shook his head, getting to his feet and fighting to keep the wobble from his legs. "I'm going."

"I said no, I am not budging on this, absolutely not."

Cat looked angry, so she added, "I will go and personally check on her. I'll have her call you from my compact okay? Video call, you can see her and everything. She wouldn't want you to put yourself at risk."

He grumbled, irritated, but gave in. She was right, and he had to acknowledge that just because he was worried about Marinette didn't mean he should brush off Ladybug. She was worried about him too and he knew both of them would be more at ease with him at home.

"Fine. Thank you… you saved my tail a few times today."

"You were no slouch either alley cat, just get home and dry off okay?"

He waited until she was gone before ending his transformation, catching a shaking Plagg in his hands. The illness and weakness was still sort of lingering, even outside of the suit, but he knew it was Plagg who was getting the brunt of the damage.

"I've got you buddy, I'll get you dry and warm and buy that mountain of cheese I promised you."

"It better be good cheese," his teeth chattered, grateful for the warmth as Adrien wrapped him up in the hem of his t-shirt.

"The smelliest cheese money can buy."

Marinette waited in her room, working with Tikki to delegate power through the miraculous stone she wielded. With no small amount of focus, she managed to get rid of the mask and suit, keeping only her compact from her transformation.

She shifted her hair to cover her ears, hiding the still spotted earrings from view before taking a deep breath and calling her feline companion.

The answer was immediate.

"Marinette!" Cat sighed her name in relief, glad to see that his lady had kept her promise. He could see that the designer was completely unharmed.

"Hi!" she responded, "Ladybug let me use her compact to call you, she said you were worried."

"I was but I'm glad you're okay." She was taken aback by his calm, non-flirtatious behavior. It was like a different side of him entirely. "Where's Ladybug?" he asked, looking into the background of Marinette's room for spots.

"Oh uh she iiiis downstairs!" she covered quickly. "Yeah my parents were pretty stoked to have a superhero over so they are treating her to cookies and stuff."

"Aw I want cookies," he joked, happy that he got a smile out of her. "Thank you again for the hood. It worked great, I only got wet because Queenie tore it off."

"I'll see if I can do something to prevent that," Marinette responded, "But I don't think it can be avoided."

She pretended to look at the door. "I should go, I think my mom wants to take a picture or something."

"Alright, stay out of trouble Princess," he purred, and she rolled her eyes. There was that standard Cat Noir again. Well two could play at that game, and she _was_ in a pretty good mood.

"What does that make you?" She asked, cocking her head slightly and smirking at him. "Goodbye my _prince_."

She took a second to absorb how suddenly flustered and adorable Cat got, not having expected a retaliation at all, before hanging up and completely releasing her transformation.

Tikki flew out of her earrings and on to her bed, her eyes barely open in exhaustion.

"That was hard," she whined, "just give him your number."

Cat Noir, now Adrien, sat in his room with a rather red face. He took the time to stare blankly at nothing while Plagg rolled in a pile of towels, before a smile slowly started to spread across his face. It started small at first, accompanied by a quiet chuckle, until it escalated into a full blown grin with his laughter ringing off the walls of his room. Plagg looked up at his charge curiously, smiling himself when he saw him laughing. The room felt… warmer, as a result. Like it wasn't too big for a small kwami and his boy.

For his father's assistant, Natalie, it wasn't a sound she heard often. She was just passing by, on her way to do her least favorite part of her job and directly interact with Adrien's father. However as terrible as that part of her job might be, her heart did feel a little lighter for having heard the sound of joy.

'This house could use a little of that,' she thought to herself, regrettably leaving the sound behind as she went about her work.

Adrien threw himself into his desk chair, spinning around childishly while laughing to himself.

"Ooh someone is happy," Plagg cooed, feeling well enough to fly over and land on Adrien's keyboard.

"Today was a good day," he responded simply, using his heels to stop his spin so he could pick Plagg off of the keys he was spamming in the search bar.

"Thanks to the little cutie from class yeah?" The black cat like creature snickered when he got his boy to blush again. "You know you never answered Nino, from earlier. But I know. You think she's cute."

Adrien surprised his kwami by nervously looking away.

"Yeah so?"

"OOH!" Plagg squealed, kicking his paws and bouncing in Adrien's hands.

"Shh," Adrien hushed him, his face even hotter than before, "It doesn't matter anyways."

"Whys that? I like her, you have my permission."

"It doesn't matter because we've been friends for a **day** and also I don't need your permission! Besides where has your permission for Ladybug been?"

"I just said didn't I?" the cat laughed vaguely, amused at how dense Adrien could be.

His charge just gave him an exasperated look of confusion, about to press for an explanation before Plagg shouted, "Cheese! You promised and you got me soaked today!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and placed Plagg down before getting to his feet.

"I'll get the rest from the kitchen and refill tomorrow okay?"

Plagg sat on the cold metal of the desk until Adrien left, only letting his cackle slip when he knew the boy couldn't hear him.

"Ooh you dunce, you've fallen for her twice!"

He laughed and laughed, amused as ever with the affairs of humans. He thought himself clever, having it rooted out probably before even Tikki but it was all obvious now. His boy had some luck after all, or maybe that was Ladybug's? He could tell him of course but this was much more fun.

How complicated all this love could be, he thought. Cheese was so much simpler.

 **((Chapter 3 complete, hopefully its keeping up with expectations! There wasn't too much opportunity for fluffy cute stuff for the bulk of the chapter, so i made up for it with an over load at the end haha. For those curious, Plagg only discovered Marinette's identity as Ladybug that day, putting together clues and things that he had never seen before since Adrien never spent much time with the girl. Once he had the theory it wasn't hard to prove. He is the only one who knows, and he doesn't feel like spoiling the secret haha. I got the idea from the creator's twitter, where he said Plagg deliberately did not tell Adrien about the kiss with Ladybug because he thought it was funnier that way.))**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien sat down besides Nino in their first class of the day assessing two things at once. The first was that Chloe was refusing to even look in his direction, and the second was that Marinette's seat was empty. He had arrived fairly late, the class just about to start, so the students should have mostly arrived before him. Granted Marinette had a tardy record similar to his own, but still, he couldn't help but think she should have been there already.

He tried to just be patient, spending the opening minutes of class observing Chloe from the corner of his eye. She didn't look happy… guess that should have been obvious. Just because they purged the akuma doesn't mean they fixed the problem, but at least the problem wasn't as immediately threatening to his life now. He looked again and Chloe was staring down at her desk, not being loud or disruptive like she normally would be. He felt a pang of sympathy for her, but knew he had to leave the situation alone. Unless it endangered Marinette again, in which case he definitely wouldn't.

The lesson got underway and Marinette was still nowhere to be seen. Adrien started to panic, worrying that his proposal for lunch had intimidated her out of even coming to school, but that didn't fit his ever growing image of her in his mind. She was shy and timid, but she was also brave and a little stubborn. Maybe the akuma attack had rattled her? But that didn't fit either. She hadn't been in danger, Ladybug had seen to that, so she should be fine. Maybe it was just the idea of facing Chloe again? That didn't seem right…

Nino tapped his arm, drawing his attention from his speculation to the note he was being given. It had a sharp 'A' on the front, so he knew it was from Alya, but when he opened it his heart sank.

She was sick.

Alya watched as Adrien visibly deflated upon reading her message, his shoulders sagging slightly, his fingers loosening against the paper.

'She said to pass along that she was extremely sorry, but she didn't feel well enough to make it to school. She got caught out in the rain a bunch yesterday, and I guess it got to her.'

Adrien lifted his eyes from the note to glance over at Alya and give her a nod, acknowledging the message but not writing anything back yet.

He didn't hear a word the teacher said, he was too distracted by his guilt. It was his fault, every second she had been caught out in the rain the day before was thanks to him and now she was sick. After doing so much and coming through for him so spectacularly she now had a cold as thanks, how was that fair?

He knew Marinette though, or at least he liked to pretend that he did, and he knew she probably felt awful. Not just physically, but about missing their lunch too. That was the sort of soft hearted girl she turned out to be, always thinking about others first. He wouldn't be surprised if Alya was giving her a play by play of his reaction by text message, and caring more about his feelings than her current health status.

His face set suddenly in determination, and he wrote out, 'Can I have her number?'

As he passed the note back he mentally tallied up some information. He should probably stick around for biology, he needed to turn in the course work, and after that was lunch. After lunch was just gym, physics and math. He had immaculate grades in all three soo…

He received a reply, ignoring the winky face doodle and entering the number in his phone while the teacher was turned away.

He resisted the urge to save it under princess, just entering Marinette and saving the contact. Then he stashed his phone and decided to cover his bases with the person who knew her best.

Alya took the note back from Nino (who was playing middleman like a good sport on the condition that he got to read the notes as well) and raised an eyebrow at his giddy expression. Until she saw what Adrien had written that is and immediately understood why.

'How mad do you think Marinette would be if I skipped school and came over instead?'

She jolted in her seat when she read it, her face a stony calm when the teacher turned at the noise. She contained herself expertly until she was in the clear, hurriedly rushing a reply.

'She would be so flattered and excited that you thought to go and check on her that she would probably overlook it. Fair warning though, she will probably be embarrassed if you saw her when she was all bed head and sick.'

Alya suppressed her sigh, wanting more than anything to just send Adrien in with a rose in his teeth but she knew it would mortify her friend if she was surprised.

Adrien frowned at the message, considering his options. In all honesty, now that he had come up with the idea he was all about it, well aware of the possible fall out from his father but not caring much. He knew overall it would make her smile to be thought of, and it was his fault she was ill.

The most elegant way about it would be to drop by with soup or something and see if she was doing okay, but what he wanted was an excuse to spend a few hours with her. The idea of spending time in the warm bakery with the shy, kind girl instead of sitting through his lessons was too good to ignore, even if she was sneezing her brains out.

He decided to play it by ear, being flexible enough to leave if she didn't want the company, but dedicated to going now at least for a little.

'So I'll give her a heads up so she can like, brush her hair? Thanks Alya.'

Alya held Nino's stare after she read the final message, the two of them collectively freaking out. Marinette was going to have a heart attack. A good one, hopefully.

Marinette groaned, her head pounding and her throat scratchy and uncomfortable as she lay depressed in her bed.

After so long of pining after him her chance to go out to lunch with Adrien had been squandered. She knew with her voice sounding the way it did she couldn't pretend to be fine and hope to get anywhere without him noticing, or a teacher or anyone really. Her headache was throbbing and her nose a bit clogged, but it was her throat that was the most painful.

That and her heart, she thought dramatically.

"Aww Marinette, please cheer up," Tikki spoke softly to try and avoid aggravating her charge's migraine. "You know you can reschedule he will understand."

"I was so looking forward to it Tikki…" she whined, her voice distorted and hoarse. "It was going to be so perfect. He had walked me home and stood up for me and been so nice and- ugh."

She rolled dejectedly to press her face into the pillows, appreciating the gentle pats on her hair from Tikki but not feeling any better for them.

"He was worried!" Tikki reminded her happily, "He was interested in you and the things you like, he was concerned for your safety and he took the initiative to invite you out in the first place! It's not all lost Marinette I think he's really noticing you now!"

"He was!" came her muffled reply, "We talked so much and I didn't sound like a total doofus the entire time, we were becoming friends!"

"Do you seriously think just one missed day will change that?"

"I don't know… I just wanted to go to lunch!" she cried out, her voice cracking and causing her to cough uncomfortably.

Her phone vibrated on the sheets for what must be the tenth time, probably Alya.

"You've got another message," Tikki informed her, sounding a little smug for some reason.

"Mhm," was the only thing she got in response.

"You should read it."

Marinette turned her face to the side to be heard more clearly.

"It's probably Alya telling me how mad he is."

"I don't think sooo," Tikki chirped in a sing song voice, finally rousing enough curiosity for Marinette to reach out and tilt the phone so she could read it without sitting up.

Marinette squinted to read the tiny bright letters through her headache.

"Hey Marinette its Adrie- AAAAAAH!" Marinette flung the phone away from her in senseless panic, shouting so loud so suddenly that her voice faltered and failed to produce any sound at all.

Tikki giggled in excitement, flying quickly to drag the phone back up to it's the flustered owner.

"I told you he cared I told you! Read it!"

Marinette was sitting straight up, clutching the phone tightly and doing her best to ignore her discomfort from the cold.

"Hey Marinette its Adrien, I got your number from Alya I hope you don't mind. How are you? I'm really sorry you're sick I'm sure my stupid fall yesterday didn't help at all. And please don't worry about lunch! We can go as soon as you feel better. But that's actually one of the reasons I'm texting, I was wondering if it would be okay if I came by during my lunch hour to eat at the bakery and see how you're doing. Would that be fine?"

Tikki giggled happily, flying in a rapid circle around the phone. "Oooh yes! Tell him yes!"

The red kwami waited for a moment before looking up at Marinette, pouting adorably when she saw she was totally frozen.

Tikki sighed, before whizzing right up in her face and shouting, "Marinette!"

She jumped at the volume that was somehow produced from something so little, swallowing against the pain in her throat and stammering in a panic.

"I- I'm sick I'm sure I look awful I-" Tikki moved to cut her off.

"No way! A warm steamy shower, some tea, and fresh clothes will fix everything! He's expecting you to be sick so that's fine just don't look like a train wreck!"

Tikki bounced up and down on the bed, demanding to be noticed.

"I'm not letting you turn him down! He is being so sweet!"

"I- I want to but-"

"So do it!"

Marinette stared at the message still showing on her phone, wanting more than anything to just type, 'Yes!' but found it so incredibly nerve wracking.

Tikki huffed, sitting down and crossing her arms. "What's the problem? This is great!"

"It is! It's amazing its- he's so amazing Tikki."

"You say that like you aren't."

The kwami was looking up at her with such soft, genuine kindness that Marinette's instant denial fell quiet.

"You're Ladybug! You are beautiful and sweet and brave! Just say yes!"

The young girl sighed, drawing up her knees and muttering in exasperation, "Ladybug isn't here. I'm not wearing the spots right now."

"That doesn't make you not Ladybug," Tikki said firmly, stating it as fact. "That girl who is always saving lives and fighting bad guys is _you_ , its Marinette! All the grace and charm is still you! You're a superhero!"

Marinette smiled softly, sadness in her eyes. "That's us Tikki."

The small kwami shook her head.

"I'm the spots. You're the hero." Tikki flew up to hover right before Marinette's eyes, putting more sincerity and importance in her next words than the girl had ever heard from her before.

"I understand that you're nervous and that you struggle with feeling important. You won't talk about it but I know what Chloe said yesterday really bothered you. I know that she's wrong though, and Adrien knows she's wrong. Cat Noir knows that she's wrong too, about the real you, about Marinette! The only person who doesn't is you, and it's silly!"

She flew forward to pat her friend gently on the nose.

"It's okay to be nervous, but it isn't okay to somehow think Adrien is out of your league, like you aren't enough. You treat the mask like its some better version of yourself and it's not! There is never a moment where Ladybug isn't Marinette, and Marinette isn't Ladybug. You _are_ a hero, and I know you're brave enough to say yes to him."

Just like that it wasn't about lunch anymore. It wasn't about somehow struggling through seeing him without looking like a mess. All at once… it was about giving herself a shot.

"Jeeze…" Marinette whispered, her sudden wave of emotions overwhelming her. "Nice speech."

"Thank you," Tikki responded proudly, back to her usually bouncy self almost instantly. "I was saving it."

"I could tell," Marinette laughed breathlessly, touched by the words but still finding the distance to tease. "That was pretty intense for a lunch date."

"Needed to be said!" Tikki defended herself, looking on happily as Marinette started to type out a response.

As heavy as it was Marinette couldn't say it was exactly out of place… she had needed to hear it. She was surer of herself with her friend's comforting words than she would have been with a simple, 'I know you can do it!'

"Thanks Tikki… that meant a lot."

Her kwami wormed her way in to the warmth of her shirt, saying nothing but humming happily.

Marinette glanced over her message once more to check for typos before sending it, getting up to take a shower and leaving the chat log open on the screen.

'Thank you so much for wanting to check on me,' it read. 'I would love to see you at the bakery, but please pardon if I look like a mess! I'll see you then.'

Adrien sighed heavily, walking in to Biology with Nino and Alya on his heels. "Come on guys..."

"Oh don't you 'Come on guys' us this is so obvious! What is going on with you guys!?" Alya pressed, her phone still in her hand. She had hit a brick wall with Marinette over text message, so she was joining Nino in his pursuit of information.

"Nothing!" he said again for the hundredth time, still blushing like he had the first time they asked. "I'm worried about her because she's my friend and I want to go check on her, that's all."

"Check on her sure," Nino allowed, "but you want to skip class to go hang out with her that isn't just checking on her."

"Yes it is, I'm just going to make sure a sick friend is feeling better! There is nothing interesting about that!"

"Or her," he caught someone muttering under their breath.

Adrien's head shot up, having caught the petty remark that was too quiet for Nino or Alya to hear.

"What's your problem Chloe!?"

He had said it before he could stop himself, retaliating impulsively with next to no thought as to the consequences. He had snapped back loudly, everyone in class hearing his retort to the comment that almost no one had heard.

The heiress in question turned sharply, obviously surprised that she had been caught. She seemed slightly embarrassed to be called out so aggressively by her crush, but her anger and disbelief at Adrien's new budding friendship gave her the courage to hold her ground.

"I said she isn't interesting," she spat, her usual bratty behavior back in full swing. "She's just some random quiet girl who is a waste of space, I don't see why you bother."

Every student in class was out of their seats, jostling for position to form a ring around the three friends and Chloe. Chloe only stood alone for a few moments before Sabrina appeared to back her up, though she seemed hesitant about it.

"Shut up Chloe, don't say that kind of stuff about Marinette!" Nino shouted, immediately followed up by Alya.

"You don't know anything about her! She's a hundred times better than some stuck up brat who would rather pick a fight than actually do something important. Starting fights is pretty much the only thing you do by yourself, you have your daddy do everything else!" Alya shot back aggressively, fearless when it came to defending her friend. She had a whole lot to say to the intolerable bitch.

Chloe gasped in outrage, ever the drama queen. "I'm just saying what everyone else already knows. She's a clutz! She's completely pathetic and someone like Adrien shouldn't even give her the time of day."

"Don't talk for me Chloe," Adrien said darkly, his anger trumping anyone else in the room. "I'm going to make something really clear so you will have no trouble understanding." He took a step forward and kept all eyes on him. "Leave Marinette alone. I won't let you talk bad about her or try and make it seem like you're better than anyone else cause you're not. You keep saying stuff like I belong to you or like you know anything about me but I would rather hang out with Marinette a hundred times over before I even said good morning to you, so just shut up and leave her alone!"

Everyone was stunned by how passionately he spoke. Adrien was sweet and polite, charming and kind. No one had ever heard him speak to someone like that before not even Chloe, who in all honesty deserved it. The class was rallying, every student there not having so much as a bad word to say about Marinette. No one had any difficulty coming up with bad words for Chloe though.

"Yeah stop it!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Who wants to deal with your tantrums anyways!?"

Everyone was behind Adrien now, making a clear show of whose side they were on.

"You idiots!" Chloe shouted at them, tears in her eyes, "You all know I'm right!"

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!"

Their teacher had finally arrived, and was not liking what they were seeing. The shouting match had been clear from the hallway, and while even the faculty despised Chloe's horrid behavior there was only one course of action.

"Alya, Nino, Adrien, Chloe! Go to the principal's office NOW!"

"It was Chloe!" Alix spoke up, "The others were just standing up to her!"

Most of the others in their class were saying similar things, but the teacher shook their head and shouted again, "NOW!"

Adrien turned and left, the others following close behind him. He was livid, but also concerned.

Could someone get possessed twice? He really hoped not, but he didn't regret his actions. He might have been mean but she deserved it, and he wouldn't mind taking down that queen bee again.

The journey to the principals' office was quiet, and things went about as well as he expected once they got there. Chloe had called her dad the second they left the classroom, and the principal was still on the phone with him when they walked in.

"Sir- yes sir I understand but your daughter was- no sir I got a report from the teacher before you called your daughter was being disruptive and-" The poor man dabbed at his head with a cloth, stained from use. Nino gave Alya a look that just said, 'Ew'.

The principal seemed to be doing his best, gesturing at the children to sit but no one did. It seemed pretty obvious to Adrien that no one disagreed with him standing up to Chloe, but that getting away with no punishment would be pretty hard with the mayor and chief educational donor breathing down their necks.

"No sir there is no need to come down I have it under control but you must understand that Chloe will also- no sir I stress that you do not need to come to the campus. I will handle everything, thank you goodbye."

The principal hung up and quickly addressed the students, knowing he only had so long until the mayor showed up.

"You were all participants in this disagreement, and will all face punishment," he started plainly, waving his hands to try and calm down the three who started to protest. Adrien remained quiet.

"However I do not feel like punishment through the school is needed, instead all parents have been notified." The principal hated not having more help to give, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with trying to give any kind of detention to Chloe, the one who deserved it. The best he could do was punish them all equally by not punishing them at all, and hope that the good kids stayed out of trouble. It was wrong and frustrating, but there was nothing he could do.

Nino and Alya were up in arms, while Chloe seemed pleased.

"She was verbally harassing a student!" Alya spoke, demanding to be heard. "Chloe deserves some kind of punishment!"

"They attacked me!" Chloe protested, the two girls getting in a shouting match over the matter.

Nino was seething with frustration, but when he glanced over to Adrien he noticed he was still silent.

Adrien understood the position the principal was in but it didn't mean it wasn't wrong. It pissed him off that just because some cowardly man couldn't say no to his daughter he would be willing to bend and break rules for her. How that man ever became mayor he had no idea.

Adrien sighed, and while everyone was arguing, he left.

He could hear the principal shouting after him, Nino as well, but he didn't go back. His father had already been notified so he was already in trouble. The only thing his father would hear was that he had caused some kind of disruption and fall back on his standard routine. Son does something wrong, ground for one week.

That was about all the fatherly action he took.

So if he was already going to be in trouble Adrien saw no point in waiting any longer than he already had and opened his umbrella to step out into the rain. He took out his phone, bypassing the messages from Nino and opened Marinette's contact.

'I'm coming by a little early, see you in a few.'

"HES ON HIS WAY LIKE AN HOUR EARLY!"

Marinette was pacing about her room, slowing down and sitting when her frantic steps started to make her feel worse. Tikki shook her tiny head and spoke up.

"So? You're totally fine! You look cute, your throat is feeling better and you don't sound nearly as bad as you did a few hours ago. You're fine!"

Marinette didn't feel very cute, just wearing what she normally did, but it was probably how she felt physically that was making her feel that way. She was a lot better, but still generally uncomfortable.

As she started to settle down she took a moment to look out the window.

"He should be in biology about now why is he coming already?"

Tikki flew in a happy wide circle around the room. "Maybe he is skipping class to come see you, how romantic!"

Marinette blushed at the idea, shaking her head. "No way, he wouldn't do that just to come and check up on me. Something else must have happened."

She was silent again, thinking it through. She hoped everything was okay, but she would just have to ask him when he arrived. At her house.

Her mild panic that had been a fairly constant background since he first texted her flared up again, and she looked around her room for the hundredth time to make sure there wasn't some terribly embarrassing picture lying around. She had already changed her computer background and sealed her Adrien schedule shut to the ceiling with glue. It would be a pain to undo later but there was no _way_ she was risking that coming down. He would never speak to her again.

Her parents were working diligently in the bakery but the weather had slowed business down to a crawl. They were working now on fresh bread and pastries for Adrien, but they wouldn't be finished in time now that he was on his way.

She smiled when she remembered how excited her mom had been when she said a classmate was coming over to see her, a boy classmate. Her father had poked fun but he was excited about it too, so she had made sure to threaten them into behaving when he was around.

"No jokes! No pushing nothing please! I'm serious I'll die if you do please don't." She had been so frantic when she asked that they agreed, but seemed disappointed. They had been probably looked forward to making cute jokes about a boy coming to see their Marinette.

She was cleaning up scraps from her sewing project when she heard the bell chime downstairs, signaling that someone had come inside. With one glance out her window she figured it was probably safe to assume that it was Adrien and not some random person looking for a cupcake in the middle of a storm, so she steeled herself with a deep breathe.

"You've got this!" Tikki cheered, before flying away to her semi-permanent hiding spot in the closet.

"I've got this," Marinette repeated, taking a final breath before heading down into the bakery.

When Adrien entered the building he was greeted by the friendly man he recognized as Marinette's father standing behind the counter with flour on his hands.

"You must be Marinette's friend yes? I remember you from her class." The large man quickly rinsed off his hands and extended one to the boy, smiling happily. "I'm her father, you can call me Tom."

"It's nice to meet you sir," he responded politely, brightening under the influence of such a happy man. "I'm Adrien. I wanted to come by and see how she was doing, if that's alright."

Tom grinned even wider, laughing and making Adrien smile. "Of course that's alright! It is good to know Marinette has friends who care for her, you are welcome anytime. She should be just upstai- oh there she is!"

Adrien turned in the direction that he had gestured, smiling happily at Marinette as she approached him. She looked well, just a little off at first glance.

"Hi Adrien!" she greeted him, and he could hear the sickness a lot more than he could see it. That same pang of guilt struck him again.

"Hi! How are you? Feeling okay?"

Tom took one glance at the two of them and smiled to himself, reading the situation very well. He mumbled something about the ovens in the back and exited, finding any excuse to leave them alone for a little while as he went and found his wife to share his observations.

"I-I'm doing okay," she stammered, already blushing slightly. Rain drops clung to his hair and his jacket was just the right amount of disheveled. When paired with that gentle concerned smile he looked even more distracting than usual. "I'm feeling a lot better now that I've crawled out of bed." She looked him over again, looking past the smile and to what looked like… frustration? Lingering anger? It sat in the back of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she pressed, grimacing internally at how awful her voice sounded.

Adrien cocked his head in confused surprise. "Me? I'm feeling fine."

"Okay…" she tilted her head as well. "You just seem sorta… upset."

He jolted slightly in surprise. Did she seriously pick up on that? He had only been there for a few minutes.

"Well uh- it doesn't matter really, I'm more focused on you," he laughed a little awkwardly.

She paused for a moment more before saying, "Are you sure?"

He laughed again quietly, this time in defeat. "Well not entirely, but I'm not worried about me."

"I am."

She said it so genuinely, like it should have been a given and it made him smile. There she went again, worrying about others first.

"Want to come upstairs? I-if you're okay with that, it's just that the bread isn't really done yet and uh…"

She seemed nervous about offering, so he was quick to say, "Yeah! Yeah sure that sounds good."

She gave a little sigh of relief before turning quickly to lead the way, nearly falling when she collided with a stool she hadn't seen. Adrien stifled a giggle as she zoomed away at twice the pace, her face red from her fumble.

She opened the door to her room, beyond nervous to have him there but also a little excited. It was so… familiar, to have him there. He certainly made it feel that way, sliding into her desk chair and swiveling around like he was already fairly comfortable with the room.

"It's not much but I like it a lot," she said in reference to her bedroom, gesturing around at her things. She shot a nervous glance up at her Adrien schedule, making sure it was staying put.

"I like it!" he said in encouragement, trying to keep his excitement from showing. She had invited him in without him having to prompt at all, and he didn't even have a mask this time!

"So," she started, sitting down herself, "Want to talk about it? What's bothering you I mean."

His smile dimmed and that anger resurfaced a little on his face.

"Eh…" he shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "I'm sure you'll hear about it from Alya anyways."

He started to recap what had happened in class, hating how unsurprised she was to have Chloe bad mouthing her, knowing that's just how she was.

"I got really mad, and I snapped at her probably more than I should have," he admitted, watching as shock registered on her face. "I told her to shut up. Nino and Alya backed me up and we got in a fight, and Chloe started to get really loud when the class joined our side and not hers. She was pissed because no one agreed with her, because everyone likes you. I probably should have handled it different… but it just made me mad. We all got sent to the principal's office."

She gasped at that, leaning forward. "Please tell me you didn't get in trouble because you were defending me!"

"I don't think we would have if the mayor didn't have the school in his pocket. Alya and Nino should be fine but I got a call home so… my dad will probably do something."

"Oh no Adrien! I am so sorry!"

She looked actually upset and Adrien could not at all figure out why. "Huh? What are you sorry for?"

"You got in trouble because of me, I feel awfu-"

"What!?" he cut her off, giving her a dumbfounded look before he laughed aloud. "Why would you feel bad about it? It's not your fault its Chloe's! And plus even if it did mean getting in a lot of trouble I wasn't going to let her say that kind of stuff about you, I'd do it again in a second!"

He took in the blush on her face before a sharp chill of embarrassment shot through him. He had just said that out loud, and in retrospect it was a little dumb to say. He meant it though.

"I- uh," he wasn't sure how to recover, but he saw Marinette smiling into her hands and stopped.

"Thank you…" she said quietly, her voice still sounding hoarse. Her eyes were a little misty, and the way her smile looked on her face when she lifted her head made responding impossible.

Her eyes were… shining was probably the best way to describe it. They were bright, and expressive. Marinette herself was a very expressive person, every way she set her lips or arched her eyebrows changing her conveyance of feeling entirely. You could read everything about her when she wanted you too, and what she was feeling just then was very clear.

She was touched, overwhelmed, and grateful.

"Um… uh," he floundered lamely, still staring at her eyes.

So blue…

"I appreciate you standing up for me… and n-not thinking those things about me. I'm glad that it's just Chloe."

Just like that something clicked in his head, and everything was abruptly focused around his realization. All at once he felt like he was Cat Noir stuck in the rain again, cold to his core and sick inside.

That's why she was always so nervous around him, at least partially. That's why Chloe had said all those things to her. The reason she had always shrank and doubted herself every time she spoke to him.

At one point or another, she had thought Chloe was _right_.

Those petty words from earlier rang again through his mind.

 _"She's just some random quiet girl who is a waste of space, I don't see why you bother."_

He felt cold.

"Marinette…" he said gravely, pleading to her and catching her off guard. "Please… please tell me you've never thought that I think that about you. That I think you're bland or uninteresting. Please tell me I've never done anything to make you feel that way."

His despair was so sudden and intense that Marinette was open mouthed in shock.

"N-no! It's nothing you've ever done no it's not like that!"

"Then why have you always been so nervous around me?"

She froze.

He observed her reaction and pressed further, needing an answer. "I've seen you, the way you act with others, the way you've started to act with me. It's so cool, it's amazing how fast I feel like we've started to be friends. I really liked hanging out with you yesterday, and I've been wondering why we've never done it before. I don't understand, do you really think that I saw you that way? Is that why?"

There was silence for a while and he examined her face, trying to read it like the open book it was before.

She couldn't just say it, say she had a crush on him, but what he said held some truth. Not that she thought he saw her that way, but that those doubts existed. The only reason she had ever been so hopeless when it came to talking to him was because she felt like he was in a completely different league, that she was too plain to be noticed.

"I- Adrien no it's… I didn't- I didn't think that about you, I was just…" she sighed, pulling at every scrap of bravery she had. This was as close to a confession as she feared she would ever come.

She pulled her knees to her chest, unable to look at him when her face was such a bright red.

"I thought you were so cool… you were so nice and friendly. I was intimidated I guess… I knew you didn't feel that way but I was kind of scared that if I somehow managed to talk to you one day you _would_. You would think I was boring or- or something else. It's lame…" she spoke softly, "I know that now. It's something I deal with a lot, feeling… I don't know. Sometimes I feel like people would be disappointed if they knew me better because I'm not… much. I know it's not true, I know that I have a lot of good qualities." She finally managed to look up at him. "I guess I sort of had this doubt in my head that compared to someone as interesting as you I would come up short in your eyes… and I know that's unfair of me. I'm sorry."

Adrien was still and the room fell into a deafening silence. The sound that dominated came from outside, the rolling tempo of the rain that smothered the city. It made the room feel even more cut off, like it was the only place in the world, and that they were the only people around. Tikki looked on from the closet, tensed and hanging on every word until they cut short, waiting for someone to say something. Plagg lay curled inside Adrien's jacket, silently willing his boy to speak but offering no magic. It was something he needed to do on his own.

Marinette looked down at the ground, hoping for a hole to swallow her and take her away, when she suddenly heard him say something so softly she almost didn't catch it.

"I think you're pretty amazing."

Her eyes shot up from the floor to meet his, and he resisted the urge to stay quiet. His heart felt… hot. Like it was burning in his chest and he had things he wanted to say, things he wanted to make clear.

"I saw your designs and I started thinking about you and all the things I didn't know about you. I remembered that look of confidence you had when you made that hat for my dad's contest and I wondered why I hadn't seen it much before. I was worried, worried that I made you uncomfortable in some way and that's why we never talked, and I wanted to talk. I wanted to know more about you. I know it was only a day but- I don't know. You were cool, and talented and nice. You've always been so kind to me, I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to know what things you liked and didn't like. I- I don't think you're boring, or common. Not at all. I-" he steeled himself and tried to slow the nervous pounding in his chest.

"I think you're really amazing. I wouldn't be here if that wasn't true, s-so you can just stop thinking all that stuff right now cause its all wrong."

The air was charged between them, but Adrien released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when Marinette hid behind her hands, a smile slowly but surely overtaking her. Her brain was fried, everything in her completely overwhelmed. She just knew she was happy, happy and hopeful.

"I want to be friends too," she finally squeaked, so flustered and red that Adrien couldn't help but laugh. It was the same laugh he had sounded before when she had called him something besides friend. When she had called him her prince. He didn't mind that so much, he realized. He sort of liked the idea of being her prince, but friend worked too. At least for now…

Even considering the notion made him laugh again, squashing his nervousness and just letting himself feel happy, smiling along with Marinette as they let their nervousness fade together. Friends didn't feel nervous talking to each other, she decided, and though she had decided to be brave for him before she now decided to be brave for herself as well.

Tikki had been right, nothing was worth missing out on this, even if her feelings were never reciprocated. However the way he blushed and rubbed at his neck while he had spoken made her hopeful… that maybe…

She smiled and laughed again, finally having to stop as her laughter led to a coughing fit, reminding the two of them of the original reason for his visit.

"I-is it okay if I stay?" he asked timidly. "I know you're sick but I could keep you company for a while if you want… I don't want to go back to school and I'm just gonna get grounded when I get home. Plus hanging out here for a while sounds… nice."

"You can stay," she responded when her coughing subsided at last, smiling at him shyly, "I'd like the company."

He grinned in a carefree way that brought to mind someone else she knew, his chuckle and tilt of the head comfortingly familiar. She grinned her own grin at the comparison, surprisingly not annoyed to see some similarities to her feline friend. Adrien deserved some of the carefree confidence Cat Noir always exuded. Hopefully it was a good omen, a sign that the same kind of trust and companionship she had in Cat could be found in Adrien. Another best friend. She was hopeful.

"Hungry?" she finally asked, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Yeah, I can eat," he responded easily, falling into a comfortable familiarity with her already.

When they moved out into the hall together he noted happily that the gentle warmth he always found in her room traveled with them, soaking the air around them as they made their way to her kitchen. It wasn't the house or any one room that held that warmth per say, it was like how stones kept near a fire stay hot even as the fire goes elsewhere. It was Marinette that made him feel that way.

The way she walked and turned her head to speak over her shoulder reminded him of his lady. He could think of a hundred reasons why he loved Ladybug, but there was something that was overwhelmingly true.

Ladybug made him feel free, free from being Adrien.

But Marinette…

Marinette made him feel like maybe being Adrien wasn't such a bad thing.

 **((What did you guys think? Kind of a big step forward! Lots of progress on Adrien's side of things. This is the longest chapter yet and I want to post it right away so pardon if there are some mistakes I didn't catch with my quick edit. And has anyone seen that sick piece of art on tumblr of Queen Bee Chloe? Cause I did and I lost my mind about it haha))**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think?"

Marinette's father leaned over Adrien with an eager expression, watching as the boy bit into a freshly baked pastry of his making. It was an original recipe specific to the family bakery, and he had thought it appropriate for a new friend of his daughters to try, especially one with so much potential.

Marinette was desperately wishing her parents would stop swarming him, coming up with treats and bread for them when they had been rooting around in the kitchen.

"It's amazing sir!" Adrien praised him, responding to the man's infectious enthusiasm. "You are a very talented man, I can see where Marinette gets it from."

Tom beamed as Adrien had been hoping he might, wanting to make a good impression. The large man seemed ecstatic to not only receive praise on his craft, but also on his daughter.

"Well you certainly seem to have good taste!" Tom laughed, winking at the handsome lad when his back was turned to his daughter before departing. "I'm glad you like them, have as many as you want!"

Adrien, who was still choking on pastry from his comment, wasn't able to recover in time to reply before he was gone. He was burning red and he didn't have to look over to Marinette to know she was in a similar state, both focusing intently on their food.

She was going to kill her father, what was he thinking!? She couldn't _believe_ him, she was mortified.

When her mother left temporarily to check on the laundry she whispered hoarsely, "I am _so_ sorry about them they are really sweet honest, they just get sorta… excited."

Adrien looked up at her and it was easy to tell she was humiliated, something in him desperately urging him to fix it.

"Hey no it's fine!" he smiled, finding it easy to discard his own embarrassment when faced with hers. "I've been alone with Alya and Nino all morning trust me that was mild."

Marinette gave an airy laugh, rubbing at her neck nervously but feeling a little better.

"I really like them," Adrien added, looking off in the direction the mother had went, "They seem really nice. And your dad's so happy it's really cool. They are both very friendly."

Marinette took a slow bite from her pastry, biding time to form an answer.

"They like you too," she responded finally, giving him a warm smile, "I'm sure they'd love to have you around, so you're welcome any time."

He was stunned by the sudden offer, but smiled at the idea of returning to the warm bakery. He liked watching their family dynamic, the way Marinette hugged her mother and happily introduced her, welcoming him into the fold almost instantly. The mother had been so friendly, insisting on a hug and giving him a miniature tour of their home while Tom brought up the food. She had shown him all the rooms, each one having a story she summarized in passing. It was amazing.

He had a feeling that the mother's quick acceptance had something behind it, the way she watched him as he joked with her husband seeming almost… heavy. She had started telling him stories and asking him about himself as soon as they met, so he had a suspicion that she knew something about him and his home life, probably from Marinette. She had made a grand effort right off the bat to make him feel welcome, and he was extremely grateful for it.

"That sounds awesome," he said finally, smiling happily at her. He didn't mind the teasing, if he could deal with Nino he could deal with anyone. He knew where his love lie.

Adrien filled himself on the wide variety of breads and treats supplied by Marinette's parents, astounded with how much they had made to prep for his arrival. In just the small time that he had been there he could see characteristics he saw in Tom and Sabine (as they insisted on being called) reflected in their daughter. It was interesting to see the sources of Marinette's sweet, caring nature as well as her bubbly fun side.

She was definitely bubbly, and he loved it. The longer he was there and the more he interacted with a familiar environment of hers the more comfortable she got. He laughed uproariously when she had practically thrown her croissant across the room thanks to her wide hand gestures as she was telling a story. He found himself laughing a lot through the half hour they took to eat and snack on various foods stashed around, enjoying her company more than he had expected he would, and he had already been expecting a lot. She was just so much fun, and rather silly and easily flustered. There were a few times she would get self-conscious and suddenly fall quiet but he was always quick to reassure her, just like she had done for him the day before. There was still a sort of tension as both of them wanted to make good impressions on the other, but it was overall very pleasant. Eventually they made it back to her room, wrapped up in a conversation about her work.

"Please!" he begged, sitting backwards on her desk chair and scooting after her as she moved around. "Please can I see them? I really want to know what the winter suits will look like!"

Marinette tried to play distant, desperately ignoring how cute it was when he putted around like that in the swivel chair. "They are just hypotheticals it's not real designs."

"Oh liar! I saw Cat Noir with that hood yesterday, you are totally designing for them!" He smirked at how caught out she looked, using his superhero alter ego to his advantage for information he wouldn't otherwise have as Adrien. "That's so cool! You're a designer for superheroes!"

"Shh!" she hushed him, looking at her closed door and hoping her parents didn't hear. "It's a secret!"

"I knew it!" he cheered, though he internally wondered why it was a secret from her parents. Hadn't Ladybug been in the bakery the day before? How much weirder would it be? He couldn't ask though without giving himself away. "Marinette, superhero designer! You should get a business card."

She laughed at that, shaking her head. "If I show you you can't tell. If Alya knew I was hired by Ladybug she would never let it go."

"I swear I won't!" Adrien gave her his best smile, grinning so wide he had to close his eyes to manage it. As Marinette walked to her desk to find her sketchbook he said, "Can I ask how you met Ladybug or is that top secret?"

She tensed, but quickly recovered, remembering she had a good excuse.

"Yeah I met her during the Evillstrator attacks." She pulled out her book and beckoned him over, "She found out somehow that I was the target and met up with me before sending Cat Noir."

He scooted over, making her giggle. "How did she know you were designer?"

"She came to my house to find me, I was working on something when she swung in."

She flipped through her book a little before letting it fall open to two pages with her Ladybug winter design. She was in love with it, and couldn't wait to start working on it.

"WOAH!" he exclaimed loudly, swooping down to pick up the book again much like he had the first time. Marinette smiled proudly at his wide eyed reaction, pouring over it with intense joy in his eyes.

The hood was elegant and simple, attached to what sort of looked like an asymmetrical peacoat except tighter fit and of a thicker material (thank you modeling career). The peacoat was a bright scarlet red, as well as the hood, but the two rows of buttons down the one side mimicked black spots. There was also a small collection of black dots on the shoulders, and the coat at large was complemented by the spotted leggings. The notes scattered across the page said they were 'thermal knit', whatever that meant. Probably just meant they were warm right? They were inverted from Ladybug's typical color scheme, the leggings being black with red spots, leading into boots the same shade of red as the coat. There were tons of notes indicating material and practical designs elements like extra traction on the boots and thick material for the black gloves. The note that made him smile the most was the one in regard to the gentle ruffle at the bottom of the coat that read, 'More moveable, but mostly just really cute'.

"This- I-" he stuttered, mouth gaping wide before he spun the chair to face Marinette directly, "This is unbelievable! Its amazing Marinette! It looks so cool I'm sure Ladybug is going to love it!"

He burned how happy she looked into his memory, her expression powerful and proud with her hands on her hips confidently. She laughed and blushed, somehow blurring the line between flustered and confident and creating an entirely new girl that made his heart jump in his chest. His words caught in his throat and he suddenly felt incredibly nervous, knowing his face was hot with an emotion he couldn't place. Oh god in that moment she looked exactly like Ladybug.

"You really like it?" she asked, looking away from the book in his hands and up to his face, freezing in surprise when their eyes met. "Adrien?"

"Uh- I- Yeah!" he stammered, looking away from her and trying to hide behind her book, pretending to get sucked back in when in reality his mind was far too distracted to even see the pictures. He swallowed against the thickness in his throat, violently shoving any and all thoughts as to the comparison to the back of his mind. He could deal with whatever _that_ was later.

He wanted a distraction again. "I especially like-"

The two of them fell into conversation over why she chose to do a certain thing instead of something else, and it wasn't hard to get pulled in. When she was talking about her designs she got very detailed and animated, making it easy to find questions to ask and just enjoy her passion while she answered. He was genuinely interested, wanting to engage in the things she liked. They continued on like that until he heard the bell for the door chime downstairs, and Tom call up, "Mari! Alya and Nino are here!"

Adrien and Marinette shared a look before she stashed the sketches quickly and playfully put a finger to her lips. "Remember it's a secret okay?"

"You got it-" he bit his tongue abruptly, just barely cutting off the 'Princess' from that sentence, and followed her out of the room. They were passing through the kitchen when she started coughing roughly, so Adrien said, "Go on ahead I'll be right down."

"Okay, the bathrooms that way," she gestured down a hall, assuming that's what he was after and went downstairs.

Instead of that though, he went in the direction he had seen the mother go earlier and found her reading in her room with the door ajar.

"Um, excuse me miss," he started awkwardly, feeling weird for tracking her down like that in her own home.

"Yes?" she responded, looking up and putting the book down, "Did you need something? The bathroom is down the hall."

He smiled at that, but shook his head.

"Um no it's just that Marinette was coughing again and I was wondering if you had any tea?"

The mother gasped adorably and put a hand to her heart. "That's sweet of you, of course let me show you where it is."

"Hey girl!" Alya greeted her friend as she came downstairs, meeting herself and Nino just inside the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay thanks," she said with a smile, knowing her voice probably still sounded pretty awful. "What's up?"

"Our lunch hour is almost up but we wanted to come by and see you before we went back," Nino explained, looking behind her curiously. "Did Adrien ever make it here? He left the school in a hurry."

"Yeah he's upstairs, he told me about Chloe. I am so sorry you guys got in trouble for defending me but it's really cool of you that you did."

"Of course we did," Alya said with a huff, crossing her arms but still smiling, "We weren't going to let her talk about you like that."

"You should have seen Adrien," Nino chimed in, "He was all fire and brimstone taking her down like he did."

Nino grinned when Marinette blushed, waving it off but still smiling. He was going to take advantage of his friend's absence to talk him up a little.

"He was so pissed! Like 'How dare you,' I thought I was going to have to hold him back."

They politely refused the offer to come upstairs, really only having a few more minutes before they needed to go back. Nino was still giving quotations of what exactly Adrien had said to defend her when the man himself arrived, paying special attention to the whole 'I would rather hang out with Marinette a hundred times over before I even said good morning to you, so just shut up and leave her alone' bit, which made her blush even more than before. Adrien's cheeks tinted a little as well when he walked into the conversation, giving Nino yet another glare before saying "Hello," and handing something to Marinette.

She looked at the cup in confusion before seeing that it was tea and gasping slightly. "Oh Adrien thank you!"

He smiled happily, "Yeah your mom said it was your favorite and your throat seemed like it was bothering you again. Your mom also said you don't like too much honey but I thought it would be better for soothing your throat so sorry if it doesn't taste so great."

"Ooh that's sweet of you Adrien," Alya cooed, beyond excited for her friends. Adrien just rolled his eyes but she could tell he really cared about Marinette's wellbeing. "I'm glad you have a good nurse, I'm sure you'll be better in no time."

"Hey dude I got to ask," Nino cut in, shaking out Alya's umbrella on the rain mat to keep it from dripping on the floor, "Why did you run off like that? I'VE got calls from Natalie there is no way you don't."

Adrien grimaced, having been strategically ignoring his phone ever since he made it to the bakery. He nervously looked down at it in his pocket, frowning at the solid wall of notifications. There was even one call directly from his father, which made his blood chill a bit at the sight. That couldn't be good.

"I figured I was already screwed so why waste the day at school when I could go check on Marinette?" he answered honestly, but everyone noticed the weight on his shoulders.

"Are you really going to get in that much trouble?" Marinette practically whispered, and he felt awful for worrying her. He knew that no matter what he said she was still going to feel bad.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he responded with a half-hearted chuckle, looking back down at the notifications. "I'll get grounded for a while but it will be alright. I can still see you guys at school until it's lifted."

All three of his friends had looks of sympathy, Nino reaching out to pat him on the shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Adrien just smiled weakly before shaking his head and changing the subject.

They chatted easily until it was time for them to leave, and Alya couldn't help but smile at the image as Nino and herself headed for the door. It was Adrien, standing a little too close for just friends, and Marinette subconsciously leaning towards him while she gently sipped the tea he had made for her. It was so cute, and she couldn't help but feel like they both deserved it.

Each other, that is.

"Feel better!" the best friends chorused as they left, Nino turning to Alya as they shared her umbrella and saying, "Those losers have it bad and its only been a few hours."

"How much you wanna bet they are together by the end of the week?" Alya joked, and Nino shook his head.

"Nah that's too long, he'll have proposed by then."

They laughed loudly as they hustled towards the school, Alya overjoyed but Nino still a little concerned.

He really hoped Adrien didn't get in trouble for this. Leave it to his dad to ruin a good thing for his son.

"Do you think you should go before you get in even worse trouble, or would you like to hide here for a while?" Marinette asked once they were alone, leading the way back towards the stairs (mindful of the stool this time around). She looked over her shoulder and saw his face fall.

"If it's all the same to you I'd like to stay a little," he admitted, pulling out his phone. "I'll just tell Natalie I'm not dead or anything and that I'll be home later. I'm not sure when I'll be allowed out again."

Marinette slowed down to a near crawl up the stairs, suddenly deep in thought. Adrien pulled back to keep from running into her, looking curiously into her deeply concentrated expression.

"What's up?" he asked as they eventually came to a stop on the steps.

"I feel bad that you will probably get grounded because of me," she started, but held up her hand to keep him from responding, "and I was just thinking. You said you like to explore right?"

He just stared at her for a second before saying, "Uhh… yes?"

"Weeell," she shrugged her shoulders, before darting up the stairs and calling back to him, "I'm feeling better than I was this morning and a bit of fresh air might be good for me! And I can think of a spot you might like."

He ran after her, chasing her to her room already protesting. "Wait no! We can't leave you could get even more sick!"

She ran to her dresser, turning to look at him with a playful smile that made his breath hitch.

"I'll bundle up! It will be fine."

"I don't want you to risk getting worse! Let's just hang out here!"

"I'll let you wear Cat Noir's hood," she called in a sing song voice, pulling out a scarf and sweater from her drawer.

He hated to admit it but it got him curious.

"What hood?"

She laughed, throwing her sweater on over her shirt.

"I made Cat a 'to-go' hood for yesterday but started working on his real hood last night and finished it this morning. It's the final design and I know you liked the hood page I showed you yesterday."

She continued to get dressed but turned when the silence had stretched for too long. When she saw the torn conflict written across his face she burst out laughing, covering her mouth as he scowled at her. Her giggles slipped through her fingers though, and he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"No way, I don't want you to get worse."

Marinette took a moment to gauge his expression, before sighing a heavy, fake sigh.

He watched her deflate, her shoulders pulling in and her smile fading. For a second his heart hurt, suddenly willing to give her whatever she wanted to wipe that sad look from her eyes, but then he saw the mischievousness behind it.

"Okay…" she said slowly, practically dragging her feet as she ambled towards her desk. "I guess I can't test this super important hood to see if it works…" She reached down and pulled a shapeless stack of black leather into his hands, and his curiosity was burning a hole through his head. It was his hood, _his_ hood, the one designed specifically for him (more or less) by Marinette.

And she looked so _sad_ , even if she was just playing him. To a surprising degree, he really couldn't deal with it.

"Eeeaaaah OKAY okay fine," he finally conceded, walking up to her briskly and pointing at the cloth, "But I get to wear that like you promised. And we only stay out for like an hour or two okay?"

He was very close to her, and her confidence that formed due to her comfort zone was gone like a lightbulb going out. She felt hot but she knew it wasn't from her newly added layers, and she prayed he didn't notice. She had essentially asked him for a walk together, and she had done it like it was nothing. She was _playful_ , teasing him and having fun. **Adrien**. She had honesty feared something like this would never happen, but she was here now and… and it felt so unbelievably good.

"Okay," she finally said, smiling with all the happiness in her heart. There was no way he could know… no way he could understand how important this all was to her. It was like a victory, a testament to what she was capable of, because all the teasing and familiarity between them now that budded in such a short time… part of her had never thought it was possible.

"That suits you," she told him, speaking over the rain to be heard as they walked side by side down the street. He was striding along confidently, burrowed happily in the hood she had attached to his jacket. It matched sort of, but you could tell it was intended for something else. Nonetheless it still looked pretty cool, well more so adorable than cool at the moment.

He turned towards her and beamed, enjoying himself. The hood itself was very warm and comforting, the optional covering for his chin temporarily unbuttoned so he could speak easily. It sat snugly against his hair, but the sock like caps where cat ears belong sagged to the side like a sad kitten since there was nothing to fill them.

"I'd make a fine Cat Noir don't you think?" he laughed, raising an eyebrow when she snorted.

"Oh no," she disagreed, skipping over a pothole in the road, "You are much too sane to be Cat Noir."

"Oh?" he inquired, very nearly tripping into the same pothole she had just avoided. He smirked at her distinction.

"Yeah, Cat Noir is a nut, and you should hear some of his puns," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Do you not like him?" he asked, and she was surprised by the earnest tone.

She looked at him and saw the same sort of look in his eyes, with the water drenched background of Paris making for a serious setting.

"What? No I love Cat Noir," 'Just not how he wants,' she amended silently.

"But I can admit that he's sort of a doof sometimes."

"Would you be friends with Cat Noir if you had the chance?" he asked, pulling closer to her as they entered an alley way. He had just been following her up until this point, not really paying any attention to where they were going. He was too focused on her.

"Absolutely," she answered without hesitation, and it made him smile.

He could deal with 'doof'.

The air was cold and the wind spraying them with the rain as they walked, but they were both fairly warm. The hood protected Adrien almost completely and Marinette had taken great care to build up some layers before leaving the house. At her mother's insistence she had a thermos filled with hot apple cider for herself and Adrien, taking it being the only way she was allowed to leave. It was trapped in her jacket, keeping herself and Tikki warm like a furnace taped to her chest, and when combined with the consistent shelter of her umbrella she was actually pretty comfortable.

Mostly she was just content to roam the city with Adrien by her side, and he was feeling much the same.

It felt natural, to just wander a storm with her. Like it clicked and worked without any real prompting, not having to stretch to make it happen. Even with Nino there were the occasions where he had to curb his responses to avoid being teased to an extent that made him uncomfortable. Sometimes his friend could get carried away and hurt his feeling without meaning to, but it had just trained Adrien to recognize what things he shouldn't say. Everyone in his life except for Ladybug had a qualification in that way, something that you shouldn't do or say a certain way, but he had not found anything like that yet with Marinette. She wasn't going to make fun of him for saying he liked anime, or scoff and laugh for how he would dance in the rain while they walked. He couldn't help it sometimes, he would just get so suddenly happy or distracted that he would just sort of hop in place. They had been in close company for hours now and he had yet to feel the need to hold back. She hadn't given him any reason to.

"May I ask where we are headed?" 'Princess,' his brain once again tacked on.

She hopped up onto the curb, stepping along it in a perfectly straight line.

"It's not much, but I figured you hadn't been there before and I really like it there. It's a bookstore."

He brightened at that, hoping to learn more about her. "Do you like to read?"

"Yes but not as much as some other people, but there are some stories I really love. No I like it because of how it is inside. When I can't think of something for my designs I go and sit there for a little while. We don't have to stay long or anything… I just thought you might like it. We are almost there."

She gestured out in front of her to a weathered green painted storefront that's windows glowed brightly. It was smallish for a store and didn't look like much from the outside. He honestly wasn't much of a reader himself, but he loved places. Interesting places with age and dust. Paris was good for places like that. What he liked most was the name.

"The Old Cat's Bookroom?" he laughed, smiling happily. He loved to image it gave him in his mind, of Marinette bundled up with warm cider and a black cat on her lap while she read a book.

"Yeah the name is a bit weird," she admitted, shrugging as they got to the door and shaking out her umbrella. "We will have to take off our jackets inside is that cool?"

She said it out loud to give Tikki a heads up, and she took the sensation of Tikki gripping the jacket as a yes. Adrien paused strangely enough, before saying, "Uh, yes that's fine. No problem."

Marinette went in first, and he took the time to look into his jacket at Plagg in a gesture of, 'That's fine right?' At Plagg's nod of confirmation he closed his jacket, trying not to worry too much about why Plagg was smiling so… mischievously.

Plagg was grinning to himself, smothering his snickering to keep from being discovered. He doubted his boy would have a good excuse for why his pocket was laughing, but he was very entertained.

He hung out in Adrien's jacket, and he had every reason to suspect that Tikki did much the same, especially with something as warm as that cider tucked in there. The sweet loving- cold fearing kwami would be found nowhere else, he was sure of it.

Oh man this was going to be so funny.

Plagg held on tightly to the inside of the jacket while Adrien took it off, setting it down next to Marinette's on a counter by the door. He did his waiting, listening carefully for noise before he popped his head out of the pocket. The dusty bookstore was _piled_ high with books, some looking almost as old as he was, though that was unlikely. Overall it just made him feel like sneezing, and he would be bored on sight if he didn't have such a fun idea in his head.

The owner of the bookstore had followed Marinette and Adrien farther inside, talking about something uninteresting most likely, the three of them soon deep into the building. Plagg waited again for a moment, before slipping out of Adrien's jacket and whizzing through the air to Marinette's.

He wiggled and pushed his way through the folds, making his way to the little room created by the thermos still tucked inside, and was unsurprised to see Tikki curled up next to it.

To say she was expecting him though would be extremely inaccurate.

"SURPRISE!" he shouted happily, grinning at her cattishly, but he was tackled to the counter, exposing both of them temporarily but she was far too distracted to care.

"PLAGG!? What in the- why are you here!? Why aren't you with your boy!?"

He snickered again, pulling her behind a stack of books and flying happily around her as she just stared at him dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" he laughed, "I am!"

"I- what!?" she darted up to tackle him again, keeping him from moving, but he just smiled.

"I've got the funniest thing to tell you."

 **((Okay I'm sorry haha, this chapter isn't the best. I was really struggling with inspiration on this one, because it's the actions in the next chapter that are going to be the next big focus, but I had to GET there so all this was needed. Sorry if it's disappointing at all! Honestly the end of chapter four was very important, and chapter 6 is very important, but I also hesitate to say this is filler? The next one will be better)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Adrien is Cat Noir!?" Tikki whisper yelled, her entire tiny body vibrating with the effort. Her eyes were bug wide, and Plagg just watched her breakdown smiling at how his little game was playing out.

"Quite the handsome cat yeah? I'm pretty fond of him myself, even if he is a dunce. He can't even see the girl he's falling for is STILL Ladybug!"

"I- he- ADRIEN IS CAT NOIR!?"

"YES!" he whisper yelled back, snickering at her reaction. This was just as funny as he was hoping it would be. "You didn't spot it before? As soon as Adrien spent more than a second with Marinette I had her pegged!"

Tikki still had enough brain power to resent that, huffing and crossing her arms.

"I had my suspicions!"

"Oh sure," he teased, starting to wander off farther into the bookstore with Tikki on his heels. "As soon as I heard she was a baker I had it down. It's just like you to pick a girl with steady access to sweets!"

Tikki flew out ahead of his to bop him on the head, scowling adorably.

"That is not why I picked her! I'm not _you_ cheese head!"

"I only picked the cheese guy once and that was a terrible decision."

Plagg chuckled at the memory, recklessly wandering around the isles of towering dusty books sticking out haphazardly every which way. Tikki was more cautious, but knew their charges and the owner were the only humans around.

Their charges…

"We- we have to tell them!"

Plagg stopped dead, his eyes shooting wide as he flew in front of her, waving his arms wildly.

"What!? No way! We can't say a word!"

"Why not!?"

"That's so _boring_!" he whined dramatically, twirling in the air. "This is so much funnier!"

Tikki gasped, putting her hands on her hips. "Funny!? This isn't about funny Plagg this is huge! This is a _big_ deal!"

Plagg was backing up without looking, too busy fighting with Tikki to notice the teetering pile of books on a shelf at his level. He bumped into it, and zipped away with a squeal as it started to fall in on him. Tikki just sighed and shook her head, flying in to drag him out of sight before one of the humans came by to check what the noise was.

.

In the back of the shop Adrien tensed and repressed a groan when he heard the sound of falling books, Plagg's mischievous smile coming to mind. Hopefully the others didn't catch it… stupid cat. Always knocking crap over.

.

"I don't see what the problem is," Plagg whispered, wandering off yet again.

"How can you not see the problem!? It's- it's a love… square! How confusing is that!? We can make them happy!"

Plagg raised an eyebrow at that, gesturing to their miraculous wielders who could be seen below them some distance away. "They seem pretty happy to me!"

Tikki huffed and searched for words, but her exasperation was dulled slightly when she looked over the scene.

Marinette was holding some book, seemingly nervous as she shared it with Adrien. The boy however couldn't be more ecstatic, asking her questions and following behind her closely as they wound through the isles together. He would hop around a little before grabbing some random book, trying to guess at what sort of things she might like and looking overjoyed every time he was right.

It made Tikki smile.

"See?" Plagg pressed, "They're fine! And watching him get all confused about his new crush on the _same girl_ is **hilarious** ** _."_**

"How can you play a joke like this on your boy?" she sighed, frowning at the cat while he scattered a bunch of loose pages around.

"The joke plays itself! I'm just watching." He paused in his playing to look over at his old friend, sighing when he saw she had her 'stern face' on. "I thought you would be excited Tikki! You love all this lovey dovey stuff."

"That's why I think we should tell them! They can be together!"

"It seems to me that's gonna happen anyways, I mean look at them! I'm pretty sure Adrien is the only one who _doesn't_ know Marinette likes him, and he's going to be in so deep soon he's only going to see spots." Plagg crossed his arms, betraying the fact that he had put more thought into his actions than he let on. "If he falls in love with who she really is then that means more doesn't it?"

Tikki froze with a tiny gasp, impressed with the childish trickster. It was easy to forget that he had a brain when all he ever did was cause trouble and eat cheese.

"Well… maybe. But still-"

"They should tell each other, or we can out them." He shrugged, "Both would be funny I think. You choose."

"Why should I choose!?"

"Cause you're the one complaining!"

Tikki pouted and flew a short distance away to sit on top of a book shelf, looking down. They had wandered up to a small second floor at some point, and Marinette was just visible behind a set of display cases. She was laughing and joking, Adrien responding in kind somewhere out of sight. She looked so at ease… and it suddenly made so much more sense. Tikki laughed to herself, shaking her head.

Of course they would latch on to each other so quickly, they had more in common then they even knew. They were already best friends, they were just meeting each other again and it was all falling into place even quicker than the first time. Sure they were still giggly and nervous, but there was an unshakeable companionship already in place.

Tikki smiled gently, her heart feeling incredibly at peace.

Her powers, the powers of the miraculous stone Marinette wielded, were one half of a whole. Plagg was the complimenting force to her existence, and even if he constantly reeked of cheese he was her oldest and greatest friend. They had been side by side for centuries, and being the hopeless romantic she was she had hopes that those chosen to use their powers were much the same. Not every Ladybug and Cat Noir fell in love, romantically speaking, but each one was a half of a whole. It had only happened a few times, where the humans who became Ladybug and Cat Noir were two portions of a single soul, but it had always spawned a deep and unbeatable love. So far this love had always been platonic, or romantically one sided, but for the first time it looked like they might finally be on the same page. Or at least had the potential to be. At the very least the friendship was already forming.

Tikki sighed, dreaming of a future where everything worked out. There was so much about Marinette that summed up everything Ladybug was meant to be, didn't she deserve her Cat Noir? Of course it was Adrien, she should have seen it before. It was written in stardust that those two would be drawn together.

Plagg looked over to where the red kwami was daydreaming and rolled his eyes. No doubt she was weaving some gag inducing tale about soulmates in her head, spinning things wildly out of proportion. He never understood why things had to be so complicated. He did his best to help, but the solutions to everyone's problems always seemed crystal clear, they just had some useless hang up with it.

'I'm in love with Ladybug,' Adrien might say.

'Tell her,' Plagg would reply, but his boy would sigh and throw himself onto his bed, saying that it wasn't that simple. It really was though, _just say it_. He didn't get the problem.

'This person is awful.'

'Get rid of them.'

'I can't.' Ugh. He never understood. Cheese was much better than problems, he didn't get why anyone bothered having them.

"Maybe you're right…" Tikki admitted slowly, "We should let them tell each other but… oooh this is so frustrating!" She bounced up and down dramatically. "How can I bear it now that I know?! It's going to drive me nuts!"

"I know!" Plagg cheered, cackling aloud.

Tikki grumbled and pouted, flying forward to push Plagg so he spun out into the open air like an astronaut in space. He wiggled around squeaking for a moment before he got his bearings, rushing back to rough house a little more. It had been an age since he last saw Tikki, it was good to tease the goody two shoes again, though he couldn't say he missed her too much. She was with him one way or another at all times, it was hard to miss someone when you knew they were always there. As long as there was bad luck there was good luck, so as long as there was Plagg there was Tikki.

.

Adrien was sitting in an old worn chair by the back wall, watching intently as Marinette paced back and forth with a book in her hands. She was speaking so quickly he had to work to pluck the words out, but every time he managed to understand what she was saying he would end up laughing and losing his place again. She had obviously read the book he had picked out at some point, and was not exactly happy with how it ended, but in order for Adrien to understand _why_ the ending was so bad she was giving a brief/ not so brief synopsis of the story and it was hilarious. He felt sort of bad, he really was trying to pay attention, but he kept getting distracted. There was a lot of dust in the air and it would cling to her hair as she walked, softening the dark color. She still had a sweater on, which he was grateful for since she was still sick, and it was cute and baggy. She had a scarf that was a bright, warm red color and he wondered idly if she made it herself. She certainly could, she could probably make anything she was wearing even her shoes. Well maybe not, he wasn't sure if she could do shoes but it sounded likely.

She was so… natural, and it made his heart warm. This was the Marinette he had seen from afar, the one he had wanted to meet. He was finally hearing all of her jokes and it had only taken a little push from him, a little effort to show her he wanted to know her and she had come to him willingly. She was so bright and giving, handing him her friendship with a smile, and he silently decided that the world needed more people like Marinette. Someone warm and brave who cared about the people around them.

"-and its just totally, ugh! Right?" he tuned in as she was finishing and he felt a spike of panic. Oops, he had definitely missed the plot twist.

"Yeah absolutely!" he said enthusiastically, relieved when she nodded.

"I'm glad you agree! The book was worth way more than such a stupid twist, it's like the author didn't even care!"

He laughed uncertainly, trying to catch up with what he had missed using context clues but she seemed about done with her speech.

"I'm sorry I super went into a rant just then… I- we can go if-"

"Woah no! No I liked listening its fine! This place is cool we don't have to leave if you don't want to," he reassured her, hopping to his feet to pick up a small stack of books he had accumulated and standing beside her, signaling he was ready to keep exploring. She gave him a soft smile before looking down at his pile and grinning more broadly.

"You're getting that wizard series? I thought you said you weren't a big reader."

"Oh well I-" he was a little embarrassed to admit his reasoning, but forged on. "You said it was really good so I figured I would try it."

"Oh!" she exclaimed cutely, "You can borrow mine then if you want, I only have the first two but you can see if you like it before you get the others."

"Thanks! Okay yeah we can do that, do you want to borrow anything of mine so it's even? I- well I don't have a lot of books and I don't know if you play games but…" he petered off, wondering if he was being stupid again but something seemed to click in her head.

"How about you pick one of your favorites and I'll try it, you said you like the Legend of Zelda right? I think my dad has a… gamecube, if there is one for that."

Marinette giggled at how he jumped a little, his face lighting up at the suggestion.

"You would love Wind Waker! Yeah you can borrow that one I know you'll like it! I can teach you how to play too if you get stuck."

.

The two of them wandered around for a little while more before Adrien decided it was time to get back, taking advantage of the slight lull in the pounding rain. It was only going to rain harder the longer they waited, so they should probably leave when it was as light as possible.

When they got to the door the two of them slipped on their jackets and almost left before Adrien saw a flash of black clinging to the exposed back of Marinette's coat, obviously having been caught out.

Adrien squashed a startled noise in his throat that still sounded like a strangled yelp, and Marinette turned to face him in confusion, tilting her head to look at him. There was nothing more terrifying for Adrien then seeing Plagg looking over Marinette's shoulder at him, just barely out of her peripheral vision. That stupid cat was _covered_ in dust, what had he been doing!? He was going to be seen!

"I uh I- wow would you look at that real quick?" He pointed at some random poster on the wall.

"Uhh… why?" she asked, which was a pretty fair question considering it was weird request.

"Just trust me?" he said lamely, and she took his troubled expression to mean that he was asking genuinely. With a raised eyebrow and a shrug she did as he asked and turned her back to him, jumping when she felt his hands pat at her shoulder blade rather roughly. Before she could turn around Adrien had sprinted away, dodging quickly behind a shelf before popping back into view.

"Uh there was a gigantic spider on your back and I didn't want you to freak out," he covered with a nervous laugh, nearly jumping out of his skin when she shrieked and slapped at her back.

"EW EW NO EW ARE THERE MORE!?"

He stared at her in startled confusion for a second before he burst into laughter, earning a withering scowl from her before she stomped outside and left him to catch up, shouting any apologies he could manage between bouts of laughter.

Plagg cuddled into the steadily warming layers of Adrien's jacket, trying to get more comfortable than he had been when he was roughly shoved inside. It wasn't his fault he had almost been caught, Tikki was the one who had booted him out into the open while Marinette was putting on her coat. Maybe he should have been waiting in Adrien's to begin with but whatever, would it have been so bad if the girl had peeked down to check on Tikki and seen the both of them? She would have screamed way louder than if she had seen a little spider, it would have been great. He snickered at the very idea. He should have insisted on staying.

.

Adrien had finally gotten Marinette to forgive him for laughing at her when they were almost back at the house. She was still pouting at him, but it was mostly out of stubbornness now, occasionally forgetting that she was pretending to be mad and smiling anyways. They were trading the thermos back and forth, wanting to drain the cider a little so Sabine didn't scold them when they turned the final corner and the bakery came into view.

Adrien's heart sank and he stopped walking completely, just standing with his hood up in the rain. Well, he supposed it had to happen sooner or later…

He recognized that car.

"You're in trouble… aren't you?" Marinette said it quietly, looking at his carefully reserved face with unease.

He nodded slowly, looking up when he felt the rain stop falling against the material of the hood. Marinette stood close to him, holding out her umbrella and looking at him with reassuring power in her eyes. He met her gaze, enjoying the proximity while they shared their private room in the rain once again before reaching out to hug her.

She jumped a little in surprise, but returned it, leaning into him and trying to pour all of her strength into him. She had dreamed about hugging him a hundred times over, but had hoped it wouldn't be in an effort to steel him for whatever awaited him. It shouldn't be too bad… but he would definitely be punished.

The hug was warm, and comfortable. It didn't feel awkward at all. Just nice.

"Thanks," he said simply, smiling at her as he pulled away. "Focus on feeling better okay? I had a lot of fun."

"Okay," she replied, putting a hand on his shoulder for a moment before turning to face the bakery again. "I can show you more neat places whenever I can see you again, alright?"

He nodded, deciding to not say anything, just smile. He flipped his hood down, starting to work on the clasps to return it as they stepped through the door, interrupting an ongoing conversation.

"-was trying to do something nice for my daughter, I will gladly speak with Mr. Agreste myself if you would-"

"No," Natalie was responding curtly to Tom, though she seemed to have personal reserves with doing so. "Mr. Agreste has requested to not be bothered with this matter anymore than he already has besides being notified that his son is home."

The adults turned as the children entered, Adrien's face a careful neutral as he addressed his father's assistant.

"Hi Natalie."

"Hello Adrien," she answered, "I assume you understand that your father isn't pleased with you being brought to the principal's office and then promptly ditching school to go visit a classmate?"

Adrien nodded, denying nothing. "Yeah, but Marinette was sick and I wanted to check on her. I'll go with you now though." When he had told Natalie where he was he had figured she would show up to get him, he had just hoped it would be later.

Natalie had been expecting more, but she supposed that the both of them were numbed at this point. She watched as Adrien hugged the baker's goodbye and she reassessed something in her mind. This was the worst part of her job, she decided.

The baker's had more concern in their eyes for this boy than she had ever seen from his father, and something about that sent a chill down her back. Yes, being sent to take Adrien away from a warm friendly place back to his too big home, that was the worst part of her job.

She looked at the way the two classmates responded to each other, and that same chill settled on her spine. She made no fuss about waiting for the girl to dart upstairs to grab something, wanting to prolong Adrien's moments in the bakery if only a little. However, once Adrien had collected a pair of books and returned some swath of leather he held, there was no more time to be stretched, and they left.

She had grown used to seeing such a young boy quietly comply with the wishes of his father in silence, and she hated that.

Natalie sat in the back of the car with him instead of up front, something she rarely did. She made no attempt to speak with him, they were not close in that way, but some fundamental part of her didn't want to leave him alone. She wondered if her presence was of any comfort to him… she hoped that it was.

Adrien was silent, gripping the two books tightly as he stared out the window, the rain growing worse. It was still early in the day, only about a half hour since school would have let out, but the rain clouds made it look darker than that.

He didn't think about much, just watching the rain. He had learned to be careful in situations like this, to be reserved. It damaged his pride to do so, and it had become harder to manage ever since he had become Cat Noir, but it needed to be done. Sometimes fighting battles was about doing the safe thing, and ultimately it was just better to stay out of his father's way.

.

They pulled up and he stepped out of the car, not waiting for the door to be opened for him. His pride demanded that much of him, to walk in on his own. The rain soaked into his head and he felt exposed without his hood, even if it didn't hurt him. Maybe he should have asked Marinette to borrow it.

His father was waiting in the entryway, standing on the stairs to have the high ground in some kind of stupid power play, sternly looking down on him like always. Adrien took his place in the center of the lower hall, reminded distinctly as he always was of a boss room in a video game. Player enters dungeon, stands in the arena and waits for the fight to begin. In this case however, it was safer to just let the boss win.

He did his best to smother the flash of anger that thought brought up.

"You have been a constant disruption," his father's deep voice boomed, sounding all the louder when the door was closed and the sound of the rain was smothered. "My work has been impeded because of your childish behavior, I expect more from my son than for you to vanish off into the city."

"Sorry to be an inconvenience father."

No. No no, that wasn't smart.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed at the snark, and the room felt suddenly that much colder. What was he doing? He had to play it smart he _knew_ what he had to do, but he was angry. Even in the chilling presence of his father he still felt warm, like heat was being pumped into him from the books in his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"My actions inconvenienced you. I'm sorry." He said it more mildly, but the statement was still there. The only problem his father had with what happened was that it came back to him, probably receiving phone calls from the school. He was forced to acknowledge his son, and that slowed down his work day.

Gabriel bristled, watching as his typically obedient son stood against him. Just grounding him would do little more than usual, but he didn't need it to. Whatever influence had come over his son could be dampened easily.

"I have urgent work over the next two days and can not tolerate interruptions. You have proven that school is of little value to you since you left so casually, so until my work has been finished you will stay here."

"Wait, what!?" Adrien choked out, staring at the non-negotiable man in shock.

"Your lessons will be supplied here, and you will finish them without complaint. There will be no visitors." He glared down at him. "Not seeing your classmates should remind you to not be disruptive when you return."

Gabriel turned and started to walk up the stairs, ignoring the outraged protests coming from below. He left his son to his own devices, focusing his attention once again on greater things.

Adrien was capable, he would muddle through.

.

Adrien slammed the door to his room, dropping his bag roughly and falling heavily against the wall. The boy sank to the floor, his head against his knees and did everything he could to ignore his anger. The urge to destroy something, to press his cataclysm to the wall and watch it disintegrate was almost overwhelming, but so was the urge to cry. So many awful emotions that had been created then repressed reared their heads, but gave way to a numbness he was used too.

It took a while, but eventually that numbness won out and he was just sitting on the cold ground, thinking of nothing at all. He had once wondered what that sensation was, like a light bulb burning out inside of him, but had long since stopped. There wasn't an answer past acceptance. Acceptance that he couldn't fight his father and win, that there was ultimately nothing he could do.

He had always felt like that, powerless. Until he had been given his ring and met Plagg. As Cat Noir he had freedom, some degree of control... Cat Noir was free to run and act as he chose to, going where he wanted.

He held on to the ring with his opposite hand, and felt as he often did when he was numb to the cold distance of his father.

He wished Ladybug was there. Maybe then he could stop being Adrien for a little while.

Plagg floated gently up to his boy, curling into his neck and holding him. He had no jokes or distractions to offer when things like this happened. He just let his boy cry silently, his body trying to process some kind of emotion even when his brain could not.

He just held him… trying his best to keep that warmth the girl gave him from leaving him alone in a room too big for him, trying to remind him he was loved.

He hoped he succeeded.

.

 **((Chapter 6! So Adrien is being kept from school for two days by his father because he is too busy to deal with any more phone calls about his son. Keeping him in one place is easier, how screwed is that? If anyone is curious, there are winter designs for Ladybug and Cat Noir available on my tumblr under the same username, as well as a few reblogs of absolutely AWESOME art for this story. Seriously every time I see art for Rainy Days I freak out, each one is saved to my phone like you guys have no idea I look at them all the time.))**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe this! It's completely unfair I know he ditched but this is just _harsh_!" Nino was on his feet, pacing at the front of the classroom of his second class, Marinette and Alya standing by their desks in a similar state. His phone was clutched in his hand, still open to a short and simple message from Adrien he had _finally_ gotten in response after asking why he hadn't shown up to school. All three of Adrien's loyal friends were angry at the news, but no one felt horrible like Marinette did.

The girl sank into her desk, wishing she had just stayed home. She was still slightly ill but that was the farthest thing from her mind, instead only able to focus on the empty seat in front of her. Nino and Alya had both sent messages to check on him and been lucky to even get one word responses, but it meant he at least had his phone… was he just ignoring them then? Was he upset? Did he want to be alone? Would he just ignore her too if she was brave enough to write him?

She had to try though, to let him know she was thinking of him. It was her fault… it was all her fault. He had reached out to her despite knowing he would get in trouble, he had come to check on her. She could do the same for him, she _would_ do the same for him.

She waited for a little while, letting Nino and Alya settle down and get distracted with the lesson as class began before slowly pulling out her phone and tucking it into the folds of her jacket on her lap. Using the material as cover she texted, "How are you?"

While she waited for whatever sort of response she would get her mind spiraled down into a distracted daze. The rain was as present as always, thunder chorusing behind it and she wondered when the storm would finally let up. The weather reports said it would last to Friday at least if not the weekend and it was only Wednesday… she wondered again how Adrien was doing. All attempts to distract herself with idle thoughts about the weather fading into nothing. Was he angry with her? Did he resent her for playing a role in his current situation?

Only a minute passed before her phone buzzed in her lap, making her heart leap. That was fast. She had been expecting something more towards the end of class. When she peaked down at her phone the message was considerably more than the others had gotten as well.

Marinette waited until she was relatively in the clear before reading it.

"Hey! I'm good, just sort of confused? So the book starts with Harry Dresden already being a pretty established wizard but does he ever like flashback to who taught him? Or does it just go from him having an office in Chicago? I really like the talking skull as well."

She blinked at the message in confusion. Talking skull?

 _Oh_ the books she lent him, the Dresden Files. After a moment's thought she had to silence a laugh quickly with her free hand, making Alya look over curiously.

Was the only reason he was barely responding to the others because he was caught up reading those books? Geeze...

She said as much in her response. "Nino and Alya have been worried. Maybe you should tell them you're just reading? Also yeah you meet his mentor later on."

She went back to waiting and smiled to herself when she saw first Nino and then Alya receive text messages. After they read them they both groaned and looked over at her with exasperated expressions before returning to their work. What a doof.

'How's class?' she received after a few minutes had gone by.

M- 'Fine, though I'm not really paying attention. Mostly just boring. How's house arrest?'

A- 'Pretty normal. He never takes away any of my stuff so I still have my computer and all of my games. I wish I could be at school though.'

Marinette stared down at the message, that heavy awful feeling worming its way back into her.

M- 'Hey… I'm really sorry you got in trouble because of me. Is there anything I can do to make it better? I feel terrible…'

The response was almost immediate.

A- 'Don't feel bad, I knew what was gonna happen and I'd do it again. Don't sweat it, okay?'

She didn't respond at first, still battling herself. It _was_ her fault though, he had only left to go see her and because of that he wasn't even allowed out of the house to go to school. He didn't seem to be to upset about it but… the way he had looked when he was leaving…

He had been so closed off, completely different from the laughing boy in the bookstore. She had watched as he was forced back into the proper obedient son his father made him be, it was awful. It wasn't fair.

Her phone buzzed again once ten minutes of brooding and note taking had passed.

A- 'You're sweating it I can tell. Stop it.'

M- 'I feel bad…'

A- 'Well don't! Everything is fine : ) Once I get back to school though you have to show me your Cat Noir winter designs, I'm really curious. Then I can give you Wind Waker and laugh when you get stuck.'

Marinette smiled, deciding to at least try and distract him.

M- 'I haven't even played it yet! You have no faith.'

A- 'Something tells me you aren't the best at video games, call it intuition hehe.'

M- 'Rude!'

God texting him was so much easier, but it still made her all jumpy and happy.

Alya looked over again at the quiet giggle coming from Marinette, smiling when she saw her and Adrien were still texting. It couldn't hurt to push things a little.

Alya slipped out her phone and sent a message to Adrien herself.

.

Adrien was laying on his bed, still in pajamas with a book splayed face down on the covers to keep his place. Plagg was sitting on the foot of his bed with his cheese, snacking on it happily and occasionally sneaking crumbs into the sheets to stink up Adrien's room a little.

Adrien's phone went off in his hand sooner than he had expected, and was surprised to see another message from Alya.

'You texting Marinette? She's smiling to herself a bunch so I figured it was you.'

Adrien's face flushed red, but he couldn't help the building laugh from spilling out, warming his core and making him bounce a little on the mattress, jostling Plagg while he tried to shovel even more cheese into his mouth.

He was making her smile in class? The thought made him happy.

"Whats got you all bouncy?" Plagg spoke up, flying over to try and read Adrien's phone upside down before being shooed away.

"Nothing," Adrien replied a bit too quickly, still smiling to himself as he hid the screen from the peering cat.

"It's that cutey from class again huh? Let me say hi!"

Adrien blushed at how he referred to Marinette but still scoffed at the suggestion, sitting up on the mattress.

"Oh yeah, that will make sense. 'Oh Marinette by the way my kwami friend Plagg says hi. Don't worry about what a kwami is though just know he says hi.'"

Plagg twirled through the air, snickering at something. "Yeah say that! It would be funny!"

"No Plagg," Adrien sighed, taking his blanket and tossing it high enough to trap the cat on its way down. He groaned when he saw the cheese crumbs go flying.

"Stop stinking up my room!"

"It already smells gross cause of you. I'm making it better!" came Plagg's muffled reply as he wiggled to freedom from the blanket prison.

Adrien looked ready to say something before his phone went off again, and he forgot about arguing with Plagg in favor of reading the message.

Plagg sighed theatrically, shaking his head and earning a glare from his charge.

"What?" Adrien finally asked, his eyes still darting to his phone as most of his attention remained with Marinette.

Plagg floated back towards his pile of cheese, just sighing again and snickering to himself, which only annoyed the boy.

" _What_?" he asked again, finishing his reply and sending it so he could focus on glaring at his kwami.

"I don't understand why you keep spending time on these crushes," Plagg finally answered, pretending to only be focused on food, "Why not just have some cheese?"

"I- y- what!?" Adrien stammered, suddenly indignant as his face grew uncomfortably warm, "I do NOT have a crush on- I **don't**!" he insisted when Plagg just laughed.

"Oh come on! I've only seen that look in your eyes when you're thinking about Ladybug, except now it's impossible to pick out if you're thinking about one or the other. It's just like before, see the girl a few times and suddenly they are all you think about! Talk about a type, geeze!" Plagg cackled at his own joke. Falling for the same girl twice really was one heck of a type.

Adrien grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the stupid laughing cat, fuming when it was dodged almost effortlessly.

"I love _Ladybug_! **_Ladybug_** okay?"

"Okay," Plagg allowed, already exhausted with his role of matchmaker but he knew this dunderhead was going to get nowhere fast without someone throwing him in the right direction. "What do you love about Ladybug?"

Adrien just gawked at the cat, completely unprepared for something like that coming from Plagg. He listened sure, but he never really engaged with the whole _romance_ thing.

"I- everything! She's perfect!"

Plagg grinned again, able to see that he had his boy on the edge of a tangent, which is what he was going for even if it would be horrifically boring to sit through.

"What about her though. She just looks like a lady in spots to me."

Adrien's irritation flared once again, standing up from his bed to pace his room in sudden energy.

"A lady with spots!? Seriously!? She's so much more than that! She's beautiful, and graceful and smart and funny. She's inventive and brave! She's strong too, she cares! She cares about the people of Paris, she fights to keep them safe! She isn't just another girl Plagg she's _Ladybug_!"

"So Marinette's just another girl then?" Plagg countered, well aware of the thin ice he was treading.

Adrien stopped dead, whirling to face the kwami in anger and disbelief.

"What!? No! Of course not I didn't say that!"

Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders, floating on his back and kicking through the air in feigned disinterest, playing Adrien like a fiddle.

"You're right, it's hard to notice normal girls like Marinette with Ladybug around. It's not like she's a superhero or anything, how could she even compete?"

Silence.

Adrien was furious, tired of people trying to say Marinette wasn't special or something. He got angry thinking about how nervous she had been to answer him when they were sitting in her room. She had thought so highly of him and so **little** of herself that she had trouble even _speaking_ to him, nervous that he would find her plain and common like _she thought she was_. How many people had made her feel unimportant before for that to happen? How many stupid comments like Plagg's before you thought you didn't amount to much just being yourself?

"SHUT UP Plagg!" Adrien suddenly shouted, so amped that he forgot for a moment that Plagg's existence was a secret, lowering his voice to continue but still spitting the words.

"Marinette is amazing! She's funny and sweet and gives a crap about me! She cares about the people around her and even though there must have been tons of people like YOU trying to make her feel like she didn't matter she STILL CARES. She STILL does her best to make people smile and she is just as ready to help protect people as Ladybug is! She's one of the only people around who think that _Adrien_ is enough, that I'm good enough by myself and I'm not going to let you or Chloe or anyone else try and make her seem like she isn't good enough too!"

To Adrien's confusion Plagg seemed pleased with his outburst, only understanding when Plagg flew right up in his face and said in a sing song tone, "Seems like the type of girl you would like to meee!"

Plagg soaked in every aspect of Adrien's expression as his brain all but shut down, freezing with wide eyes and a flushed face as he realized that he had just been played. _Hard_.

"I- I- uh." Adrien tried a few times to start a sentence, but his mouth would just open and close while his mental functions tried to spark back to life.

Plagg _loved_ it. God his boy really could be walked right into a brick wall, it was hilarious.

"I- I-" _I like her_ his heart supplied while his brain slowly came back online.

And the second he saw it there was no going back, like he noticed there was a cliff only when he was halfway down. He liked her, he liked all sorts of different things about her. How long had he spent obsessing over his list? His list of things she liked and didn't. He wanted to know, all of it. Every tiny detail, it interested him, it mattered to him. He had a list for Ladybug too but it was so short…

He paid so much attention during their too short interactions through the rainy days, every passing moment driving him further along a path he had refused to even look at because it wasn't an option. Liking Marinette wasn't an option because he already loved Ladybug, but his heart had kept on going anyways. As soon as he had seen her for the first time she was impossible not to notice, and there wasn't a mask in the way. He could ask what her favorite color was and know he had a good chance at getting the answer. He could ask her about what sorts of books she liked and why, what sorts of things she agreed with and didn't. He could _know_ her.

Plagg's smile dropped a little from his face as he watched the torment and conflict start to bubble up, knowing he had caused it. It would have happened eventually… he would have run into that wall without his help, but seeing it really sink in wasn't as fun as he thought it might be.

Plagg knew that going through it meant that his boy had a shot at being with someone who made him happy, so he had thrown him in, knowing it was for his own good. But watching didn't feel good.

.

Adrien walked slowly back to his bed and sank down onto it, suddenly very still.

Was… was he betraying his lady?

He loved her, he knew he did. There was nothing fake or halfhearted about how he felt, she had captured his affections the very first time he laid eyes on her and tightened her hold with every spoken word. He loved Ladybug… and he wanted with everything in him to say that it was as deep and unshakeable as any love could ever be… but he didn't know her. He wanted too, he desperately wanted too, but he couldn't. She wouldn't let him.

Had she ever had pets? Did she have a favorite subject in school? What things upset her, what made her afraid?

She was one of his best friends, his partner, his _lady_. It wasn't as if they were strangers, he understood her as she was as deeply and complexly as she understood him, but he knew there was that distance.

She didn't know he didn't have a real home, she didn't know he was lonely. She couldn't without knowing Adrien, and if she was suffering as equally in her own life he would never know. Those stupid flimsy masks created worlds between them, and as long as they were there he might never have the chance to remember the little things.

What gnawed at him was that sometimes he could swear she would look at him with something like… he didn't have a word for it exactly.

It was as if the word _maybe_ had a feeling to it, an appearance, something you could see in the eyes of another person. He was a maybe, an almost. Did she care about him too? Did she have those feelings but smother them for some reason he would never know? Was there some damn reason on the other side of her mask that kept her from ever looking at him like he looked at her?

And why now were all of those intense, overwhelming emotions not enough to keep him from looking at Marinette?

He felt so confused… so heavy but so… ugh.

He buried his head in his hands. It didn't make sense, it was all too much, because even when he had all this crushing doubt and sadness he still felt _happy_.

He liked that he made Marinette smile in class, he liked that he could make her blush. He liked that he could be Cat Noir without having to have a mask, and still be dorky and overenthusiastic and have her just smile at him. That soothing gentle smile, or maybe her happy joyful one. It the two days of knowing her he had seen all the tiny nuances of her expressive face, forming a whole other list for her types of smiles.

She reminded him of Ladybug in many ways, sometimes the resemblance was almost startling, in the way she moved or cocked her hips, but there was still more. There were all the little things he could never have of Ladybug that he could see in Marinette.

She didn't like too much honey in her tea, she used places to draw inspiration for her designs, and she could be both unmovably calm and overeager within the span of seconds.

Two days.

Was that really all it took?

He couldn't call it more than like, more than the very edges of a fledgling crush, but he could see that cliff now and it was very steep. It wouldn't take much. It would be incredibly easy, she was just that sort of girl. It would take no effort at all to care about her like that, the only thing they needed was time.

The one thing he could say now for certain was that he was already an extremely loyal friend to her, wanting to protect and support her at every turn. He was driven to anger easily when others said something he took offense to on her behalf, and he knew that protectiveness had confused barely understood motivations behind it.

It was too soon to know, he just knew he missed her. He wanted to be at school to see his friends and Marinette, her name already in a new distinct category all her own. Thinking back to it now how soon had he lumped her and his lady together into one group, calling them his lucky charms?

That guilt sprung up again, the sense of betrayal but…

Why should he feel guilty? He knew his love for Ladybug was real, but when she put up such a wall there was only so far he could go before he hit it.

It wasn't anything yet it was just…

His mind faltered and slowed down to a crawl, filling the sudden void with the white noise of the rain.

He had hated that storm not even a few hours ago, but now he saw it for what it was doing for him. Without it, would he and Marinette have ever even spoken?

His phone buzzed again in his hand and he realized that there were now two messages from Marinette waiting to be read having stacked up during his breakdown, the second being much more timid than the first.

He knew he could only get so far before his mind would revert back to the calming numbness he had adopted throughout his life, flipping on like a safety measure whenever things were too big or overwhelming. So instead he just allowed a small smile, tapping away quickly to keep her company through her boring lessons that day.

It was… confusing, and complicated. He just tried to look at things like Plagg might in his ever simplistic approach to things.

 _Texting Marinette makes me happy, so I'll do that_.

So he did.

It was easier than trying to peg things down when it was really too early to tell.

"Hey Plagg…" he started, his voice unsure as he scanned the room for his friend. He found him a fair distance away sitting on the couch, sticking bits of cheese in a stack of his clean clothes.

"Sorry for getting mad," Adrien finished lamely, not sure what to say, knowing the cat had tricked him into thinking about the situation.

"I forgive you, because I'm nice like that," Plagg laughed, proving once again that he thought of things simply. That however did not make him simple, and Adrien had a new respect for that.

Even if he was annoying.

"Stop sticking CHEESE in my STUFF!"

.

The rain let loose once again, doing everything in its power to wash away the world and the pounding was a constant beat mixing in with the ticking of the clock and the tapping of student's feet. It was extremely loud to Marinette, who was just waiting for the final bell to ring like everyone else. Then she would be free to run home and… well probably do the same thing she had been doing all throughout the day. Text Adrien.

For only having his number for a day they had really made some progress filling up the chat log and Marinette had absorbed next to nothing from her lessons. She was honestly going to get behind at this rate, but she had actually gotten the bullet points from Adrien himself. Once his in-house tutors had showed up to power through a few hours of course material he had sent photos of his forced notes to her since he knew she wasn't doing much note taking on her own.

She repressed a sigh, knowing that she wanted to see him but wouldn't be able to until Friday…

Maybe she could do something? Make him laugh? Draw him a picture? No, no no that's lame she shouldn't… ugh.

He was all she could think about, which wasn't too different for her but her thoughts and daydreams were more colored and fleshed out then they had ever been before. From just their few interactions she had a much more complete image of his personality in her mind, and now her imaginings were almost too real.

If they were to kiss… in the rain. He might rub at his neck and chuckle nervously, shifting his weight and drawing close to her.

'F-for the umbrella,' he might stammer, looking adorably unsure of himself until _she_ made the move maybe and- oooooh uggh she couldn't. It was too real, too… possible.

Just thinking that sent her heart into overdrive for the twentieth time that class period alone. It didn't help that she got a text from him just then as well.

A- 'School just about out?'

She swallowed, stupidly focusing on being calm and natural before even starting to type.

M- 'Almost, yeah. Seems like it's taking forever.'

Was that lame? There wasn't a lot of conversation in that…

A- 'What are you going to do after school? Homework? I wish we could hang out'

Marinette blushed hard, suppressing an ecstatic squeal. With a deep breathe she replied.

M- 'I wish we could hang out too. As for homework I don't have a lot for once, I have that paper for history but I know all of it so that won't take long. I'll probably work on Ladybug's winter stuff.'

She smiled at that, thinking herself clever. He thought those designs were cool, he would probably think her working on it was cool too, plus her response was totally smooth and not desperate at all.

A- 'Wait like the actual outfit!? Is it almost done!? What about Cat's? Send pics!'

The bell finally rung and the students started to funnel out, Alya gathering up her things and waiting patiently for her friend to get her head out of her phone and get going.

M- 'Hehe it's not ready yet but close, I'm still sketching out Cat's design. I'll probably have to ask him what he thinks before I work on it. Text you when I'm home, bell just rang.'

"Marinette!" Alya finally scolded, laughing at how she shot up from her seat and shoved everything in her bag.

"I'm going I'm going!" she exclaimed in a rush, unable to contain her giggles.

"How's Addrrrien?" Alya cooed, grabbing her girl by the arm and pulling her along.

"Fine," came the shy reply, but the red on her cheeks and the laugh that she couldn't quite contain gave her away.

"I am so happy for you Mari, and seriously proud."

Marinette blushed, smiling huge into her hands and skipping along the hallway. "Isn't it great!?"

The two girls laughed, waving at Nino from afar before separating for the walks home.

Marinette danced through the rain all the way home, just happy that he wished he could see her and dreaming again of her kiss in the rain. Maybe _he_ would engage.

She missed him… she wanted to see him. But there was no way, not when he was grounded.

She slowed, and eventually came to a stop, letting the rain pour off of her jacket and umbrella.

Well. _Marinette_ couldn't see him.

Wasn't he a fan of Ladybug? When he was trapped in that house no one could get in to see him… but Ladybug didn't need doors, just a window. It would make him smile, wouldn't it? To know that even superheroes cared about him? Or was it just weird and creepy and a pathetic excuse to see him? Would she even be able to keep her cool?

After thinking about it for a moment, the rain massaging her back, she probably could. She could act like she was just Ladybug and not Marinette, it wouldn't be too hard. If she had the ability to make him happy shouldn't she take it?

She smiled, laughing to herself.

It was also a pretty good excuse to see him.

She ran for home, timing things out in her head and giggling at her plan.

.

It had been about an hour and a half since school got out and Marinette had last texted him, but Adrien knew she had probably just gotten distracted with something. Still though, he wished she would answer him. He had all of his stuff but being stuck in a room all day was getting pretty lonely, even with Plagg around. He was sitting at his desk, scrolling through the Ladyblog when he heard the muffled vibration of his phone on his bed.

He bolted faster than he would like to admit to his bed, snatching up the phone and falling on his back onto the covers, reading the message.

The first line really confused him.

M- 'I'm really sorry I couldn't stop her!'

What? He opened the whole message, gasping at its contents.

M- 'I was working on Ladybug's stuff and I called her to confirm some measurements, but I just needed to take them myself so she came over. While we were working she saw the Cat Noir hood and asked if it worked and I said it did because my friend Adrien tested it for me, then I just kind of started babbling and well uh… I told her you got grounded after doing something nice for me. And she didn't like that and um, she said she wanted to go check on you to see how you were doing and uh… I think she's on her way there.'

"WHAT!?" Adrien shouted out loud, his head whipping around to assess why Ladybug showing up right then would be bad. He was still in pajamas, the Ladyblog was open on his computer, PLAGG was there and everything smelt stupidly of cheese.

Adrien dropped his phone, rolling off of the bed and sprinting to his closet to find clothes that didn't have cheese stink on them. Ladybug was coming to his HOUSE, but more than that he was _completely_ unprepared. Why was she coming over!? How did she even know where he lived? Well the bubbler party he had to guess but, THESE SMELL LIKE CHEESE TOO.

"Ladybug is coming!" Adrien shouted to Plagg, who was starting to doze off on top of his basketball hoop.

"What?" came the confused answer, but Adrien was struggling into his only non- cheese pants available and said, "Just hide!"

Adrien flailed into suitable clothes and threw all of Plagg's cheese into the bathroom just when there was a tap on his window.

He turned with unease and excitement and there she was, smiling happily at him through his window on the second floor like it was nothing. Ladybug. To visit Adrien, not even Cat Noir, hanging by a yo-yo string looking rather smug for some reason, even as she was getting soaked.

Adrien could only stand and stare at her in shock, before he saw her shiver ever so slightly and flew into action, vaulting his couch and throwing open one of the windows so she could crawl inside.

"Ladybu- It's raining! Its cold I- hang on!"

He ran away, surprising her by running to his bathroom and returning with a big fluffy towel, much like she had done for Cat Noir when he visited. Was that just a staple for visiting superheroes? It made her smile.

"Hello Adrien," she replied easily, glad to see that thus far she was retaining a kind of calm in front of him, even if she was now standing in his room. Which was _gigantic_.

She toweled off and looked around, taking in the rock climbing wall and basketball hoop.

"Wow," she finally commented, "Your room is pretty cool."

"I- uh yeah its…" he rubbed at his neck awkwardly, knowing it was over the top by normal peoples standards, but mostly just unsure of what to do. He had no idea how to talk to his lady without his mask. "W- to what do I owe the p-pleasure," he stuttered out, kicking himself internally at how broken and weird it sounded.

She toweled off, smiling at him in an attempt to calm him but not knowing she was just making him more nervous. The fact that she pulled out her ponytails and her hair fell down so she could dry it was absolutely not helping.

"Well Marinette, your classmate," she started, verbally distancing herself, "is doing me and Cat Noir a favor and designing us some stuff. When I was in a meeting with her she mentioned that you had gotten in trouble for doing something nice and I wanted to come by and check how you were doing, if that's alright."

To his shock she suddenly seemed a little unsure of herself, something he had almost never seen from Ladybug.

"Sorry if it's weird to just drop by your house but uh…" she trailed off and he jumped in.

"N-no its fine! It's awesome! Thank you, I- I'm just surprised is all I- I uh didn't know you made housecalls." He laughed nervously, trying desperately to regain some Cat Noir humor and stop staring at how she looked with her hair down. She should do that more often, like all the time actually.

Ladybug smiled at him, rubbing at her hair a bit more before starting to pull it back into her usual ponytails, missing Adrien's look of disappointment.

"Well I don't do it normally, but I'm a fighter of injustice and what Marinette told me sounded a lot like just that. I can't really just punch your dad though soo… I figured dropping by would at least help. Besides," she smirked at him, inclining her head towards his giant computer monitors that were impossible to miss with a slight blush, "anything for a fan."

Adrien went bright red and looked like he had swallowed his tongue, remembering just then that he hadn't actually closed out of the Ladyblog on his desktop, and that more likely than not there was an article about her and her picture displayed on screen. Ladybug herself looked a little flustered, but ultimately flattered.

"Uuuh- I- I" he was mortified, but suddenly her hand was on his shoulder and she was smiling kindly.

"It's okay Adrien I'm just teasing you," she laughed easily, knowing that what she had done might have been a little rude and genuinely trying to make him feel better about it. She couldn't even imagine how she would have felt if her Adrien schedule had come down while he was visiting, though hers would be much harder to play off.

She walked over in the direction of the computer, trying to make it a more casual piece of conversation to put him at ease.

"Oh good," she joked, reading through a few of the lines, "she actually took those bits I gave her seriously. That should lead her in the wrong direction for a while."

The article was about rooting out her real identity, and a comprehensive list of all of Alya's hints and clues about who she might be. A few of them were uncomfortably close, so she had taken it upon herself to leave some false clues a week or so back.

"What do you mean?" Adrien managed to ask, grateful that she wasn't weirded out or making fun of him. He was still having a hard time even really seeing her there, standing in his room.

"She is a pretty avid reporter," Ladybug gestured at the screen, wrapping the towel around her shoulders for warmth even if it was a tad damp. "To keep her at a distance I leave her false clues every so often to keep her guessing."

Adrien frowned at that, upset to know that the list was compromised. He had been using it himself to try and figure it out, but now he couldn't be sure which facts were real.

"Does anyone know your real identity?" he asked, his curiosity already betrayed thanks to the article so he figured go big or go home. Except he was home so…

Ladybug laughed, turning to him with a raised eyebrow and a smile, thankfully not annoyed at the question. She resisted the urge to say 'You do.'

"Nope," she said simply, "nobody."

"Not even Cat Noir?" he followed up, already knowing the answer but gauging her reaction.

Her smile fell a little but she still seemed amused, shaking her head.

"Not even him."

"May I ask why? Sorry if that seems prying but uh… he's your partner, I just thought that was sort of strange."

Ladybug looked at him curiously, wondering where that was coming from, but was forced to think on the answer.

She had two reasons mostly. One was that it was dangerous, and the second was that she didn't want him to be disappointed with just plain, boring…

He wouldn't be though. He liked Marinette, would he really be upset? Or just excited?

"It's dangerous for people to know," she answered at last, "It would be easy for an akuma to hold my family and friends hostage if it ever got out. The best way to minimize that risk is to keep it a secret. Plus Cat could be used to try and find me if it was revealed that _he_ knew even if no one else did. It's just safer."

"Yeah," Adrien agreed, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "But like… that's got to be hard. No one knowing. I mean… out of everyone don't you think Cat Noir would be the most capable of protecting himself? H-he could be used against you anyways since he's your friend as Ladybug. What added risk is there?"

Now Ladybug was getting suspicious, her eyebrow quirking even higher.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head in a familiar way that confused him.

"I- no reason. It's just something I've thought about ya know…" he covered lamely, worried he was treading too close to the edge of his double life. He didn't think around her, he was lucky he hadn't slipped and called her 'my lady' yet.

"I- uh- anyways it's so awesome of you to check on me. I appreciate it," he changed the subject, but he could tell she was still thinking about it.

She eyed him warily before slowly responding. "Uh… yeah. Of course, what's happened definitely isn't fair. If I could break you out of here without risking you getting in worse trouble I would."

He laughed, shoveling his unease under the rug and just trying to enjoy the image of her standing so casually in his house like it happened all the time.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright. It's dumb but… well he leaves me alone when I'm in here at least."

He saw it then, the distraction left her eyes and they were suddenly filled with such genuine concern it made his breath catch.

Why… why would she care?

 _Cause that's just how she is_ , his mind supplied, and he marveled once again at his lady. She cared… so much for people, even random citizen Adrien Agreste.

"Are you sure you're alright? Living in this house has got to be hard sometimes."

He swallowed, looking at the ground. He was pretending in his mind that she knew it was her partner she was speaking too, and hearing her say something like that to him was… it felt good.

"I'm pretty tough m- miss," he added the title partially in an effort to be polite, and partially to disguise the start of the 'M' sound from almost saying 'my lady'.

She smiled, laughing quietly and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you are, but just know you've got friends who have your back. I hope you will consider me one of them."

She loved the way his head shot up, his eyes bright and his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I- Of course!"

He gasped and froze when she suddenly hugged him, holding him for a moment and saying, "You are very brave Adrien. It takes a lot to deal with these sorts of things and still be standing at the end of it. You should be proud of yourself… I know all of your friends are."

Adrien was still, before Ladybug felt him hug her back, a little tightly, and a little curled in on himself. She didn't pull away, letting him hide his face. Perhaps it was too familiar… a little too close but…

She understood what Ladybug meant to some people. The people of Paris thought she was brave and strong, but she wanted Adrien to know she thought the same of him. Maybe it would mean more coming from a superhero…

"Thank you…" he said quietly, making no move to pull back. He relaxed, and just stood there, wondering how this had happened.

He wanted… more than ever, to tell her who he was.

'It's me,' he chanted in his mind, 'it's me, it's me, my lady it's me.'

She was the one who finally broke the contact, looking away so he could wipe at his eyes in relative privacy. They stayed close together though, a little too close to qualify as personal space.

There was silence, and Adrien saw her look towards the window, probably wondering if she should leave, but he didn't want to be alone. The sound of the rain filled his room, and he wanted someone to stay there with him.

"I- if you'd like… you can stay. For a little, if you aren't busy I mean."

Ladybug looked up at him, noticing how tall he was when they were stood so close together. His eyes were hopeful, eager, and a little sad, and she knew she couldn't leave him alone again. Even if Marinette couldn't be there, she would be if she could.

"The city seems pretty quiet," she replied after a short pause, looking up at him underneath her lashes to see him blush a little, "staying sounds nice. Thank you."

Adrien, his face a little red and more than a little distracted took a step back to let himself breath, trying to ignore Ladybug's self-satisfied smile in favor or retaining some composure. Marinette was on the moon, finding the confidence behind her mask to be a little more daring than she could be without it, and pleased with the reaction she got. She had seen how he looked at her when she first arrived, and she realized now that it wasn't just a hallucination.

It made her feel good.

She walked away towards the bathroom while pulling the damp towel in her hands, her goal to put it away but was surprised to see him cut her off, stammering something about 'Oh I'll get that!' before darting out ahead of her.

Adrien left Ladybug in the main room, his pride demanding that if he could not go back in time and keep her from seeing the blog than he damn well wouldn't let her see the random pile of cheese in the sink.

 **((Thanks a million for all the enthusiasm guys, seeing art and people talking about my story makes me so incredibly happy and proud and i always run to my computer to update even faster because of it. thank you to the betas who helped out!))**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, thank you Ariel, much appreciated."

Adrien reached out and took a plate from a servant employed by his father, having to have hot chocolate and random assorted snacks sent to his room since he wasn't actually allowed free reign of the house. The older woman smiled at him, bowing her head and silently leaving to return to her duties elsewhere.

Adrien turned and shut the door with his foot, trying not to seem too eager as he walked back into the main space of his room with the treats. His heart leapt on sight when she came into view, still not used to seeing her casually sitting on his sofa, and his heart quickened when she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Ladybug asked him, reaching out to take the warm mug of rich brown liquid and inhaling the fancy smell. Must be expensive. "I know you could only ask for one to avoid looking suspicious."

"It's all yours!" he insisted, circling around to sit on the other end of the couch and placing the plate between them on the cushions.

A few of the things crowding the plate made sense, being pastries and baked treats that would go well with hot chocolate, but there were also a few more filling things since he had just asked for 'Whatever'. He hoped the meats and cheeses didn't seem over the top, but at this point there wasn't much he could do to avoid that impression.

He looked up when Ladybug sighed, adorably smiling and bouncing a little on the cushions when she took a sip of the drink. It was the perfect temperature and incredibly sweet, warding off the last of the chill she had gotten from hanging outside his window.

"This is great!" she complimented, letting herself relax a little more. Her confidence was bolstered now that she knew Adrien must be far more nervous than she was, and she wanted to make him comfortable by being as casual as possible. "It's so sweet, mine never turns out this good when I make it."

She took piece of fancy meat she had no name for, her hunger overpowering her desire to not mix flavors. She didn't want to say anything or ask for food, but she had actually skipped lunch that day to work on things and had intended to eat once she was home. She had been so excited for her Ladybug plan that she hadn't even eaten during her hour and a half opportunity to do so. It was excellent, but she still had no clue what it was once she had bitten into it.

"If there is anything else you would like, food wise or anything just ask," he said with a slight chuckle, noticing her going for another piece of meat despite drinking something so sweet. As he expected she just gave a polite, 'Thank you,' but requested nothing, probably not wanting to impose. If she didn't place an order eventually he would just guess something random and insist she have it.

"You must be quite the fencer," Ladybug said after a short but comfortable silence, gesturing behind them to his various fencing trophies surrounding his computer area and was unsurprised to see him shrug humbly, pride still hinted in his tone.

"I've been fencing for a few years now, just practice really. Helps me stay fit."

She laughed, setting the mug in her lap and leaning against the arm of the sofa to more easily face him.

"Well it's reassuring to know I probably won't have to worry about you during akuma attacks too much. I'm sure you're more than capable of fending for yourself. Probably even put Cat Noir through his paces."

Adrien couldn't help the grin, finding it funny to be compared to himself.

"That's flattering," he chuckled, "being compared to a fighter like Cat. He's pretty impressive."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, giving her own chuckle. "Oh I'm sure he'd love to hear that."

"Do you not agree?" he asked, keeping his tone playful but dying of curiosity. Was this wrong? Was this like spying?

Ladybug sighed, before humorously looking around as if checking for her partner. "Alright I agree with you, but don't ever tell him that. His heads big enough as it is."

Adrien smiled wide, so pleased with the compliment that he decided to overlook the jab. "I won't tell him I swear. Though I'm sure you're even better than he is."

She laughed at that, before shocking him and shaking her head. "I'd never tell him as much but if for some reason it came down to a fight between Cat and I we would be pretty even. I think I might win in the end, but that's honestly just thanks to our weapons not skill really. I like to tease him and tell him I'm much better but he's an excellent partner. Even if his jokes are terrible."

He was stunned, and elated. Did she really praise him like this when he wasn't around? So she did find him impressive! She just teased him and told him she didn't. His smile was infectious, causing Ladybug to break out into one of her own.

"It's cool to know you have a partner like Cat Noir watching your back," he attempted to cover himself, rubbing at his neck and chuckling nervously. "Getting to fight alongside you must be pretty great."

"When it's not dangerous," she added, taking another bit of meat and a small thing of cheese to go with it, "which it almost always is. But like you said Cat's got my back so don't worry about me."

"Is it hard? Being a hero?" he asked, not quite shyly but much quieter than his previous questions. He already knew the answer, his answer at least.

She considered it for a moment before nodding, thoughtfully draining her cup.

"Yeah," she said slowly, staring at the brown stained inside of the mug, "but it's still good. To be in a position where I can help people is something I've always wanted, the power to protect. I've always done my best, but as Ladybug there are definite advantages. So I deal with the hard parts, because ultimately it's worth it. Plus look! I've got hot chocolate and snacks out of it, so it's all good in my eyes."

He blinked at her for a second before bursting into laughter, and to her delight the last dredges of his unease around her seemed to melt away. She didn't want to talk about herself much but it was clear he was a fan of some sort, which was still a little overwhelming to her. She didn't look too far into it though, for sanity's sake. If Adrien was a Ladybug fanboy she wasn't sure her heart could take it.

"What about you?" she asked once his laughter had died down a bit, "is it hard being a famous model like yourself?"

Adrien blushed, jolting slightly in his seat as he stammered, "You know about that!?"

Oops.

"Of course!" she rushed to reply, trying to seem casual. "You're famous, like I said. Not to mention my line of work takes me all around Paris, I'm no stranger to your advertisements."

Adrien turned an even darker shade of red, the tall boy's shoulders turning in and his eyes darting away towards the windows.

"O-oh wow haha… that's sort of embarrassing."

Ladybug tilted her head, not really sure why that would embarrass him, a smirk forming when she wondered if she could get him to blush for a different reason.

"Don't be shy Adrien, I've always found your ads very flattering."

Her comment worked exactly as planned, and she had to contain her excited squeal when his eyes shot to hers, wide and shocked.

"U-uh I- t-thank you wow," he barely had the brain cognition to speak, his heart trying to hammer its way out of his chest when she giggled at his reaction.

She could make him blush. _Adrien_. And freeze up and stutter just like her! Ha! He wasn't the only one with power.

Did… did he really find her attractive? If he did wouldn't that mean that… in all likelihood, he was also attracted to Marinette? It couldn't just be the superhero appeal… but her heart sank when she realized that was actually very possible.

Still, there was that hope. Maybe he… he had blushed a few times when they were together as civilians but maybe that was just embarrassment or awkwardness but…

She still had hope that maybe he _did_ think she was pretty or attractive or what have you.

It was enough to fill her with confidence.

After Adrien had recovered somewhat they spent another hour or so chatting casually, occasionally cracking jokes or just discussing news about the city or something else non-committal and vague, just enjoying each other's company. However she could not stay forever, and even though she was not using her powers, Tikki eventually needed a break.

A pang of guilt stabbed at her heart when her earrings beeped, breaking the flow of conversation. Adrien's eyes immediately flashed to her ear lobes, and his face fell, that sadness and loneliness from before finally starting to creep back into place.

"I'm so sorry Adrien… I've got to go."

His gaze drifted to her eyes and he saw the honest regret in them, not wanting to leave him alone, but he didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't want to see regret in her, ever.

"It's okay!" he spoke up, putting cheer in his voice. "I understand, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay forever. Just… thank you so much for coming by. Just getting to hang out and talk like friends was… thanks."

She smiled, standing up along with him as they said their goodbyes.

"Of course Adrien, we _are_ friends."

The smile he gave her was one she seared into her memory, an emotion like pure gratefulness on his face. That earnest kind sweet boy who had captured her heart pouring out of his smile like sunshine and making her heart skip.

This time, it was Adrien who instigated the hug. He pulled her close, and as she took in the strength of his arms surrounding her she was suddenly relieved to be on her way. With such close contact, charged with familiarity and happiness, her façade of calm was finally starting to slip. However she did not falter, and did not hesitate to hug him back.

"Goodbye miss," he said with one last grin, something about it comforting and bringing forth again that very Cat Noir feeling. It made her smile, knowing that she was indeed finding that same kind of closeness in Adrien like she had hoped for not but one day prior.

"Goodbye Adrien, take care okay?"

"I will, stay safe."

.

Adrien waited by the open window for a while watching her vanish into the now darkening day, obscured by rain almost instantly when she leapt into the storm. The splash of the rain cooled him but he found it refreshing, something to take the almost overwhelming heat he got just from being near her from his skin. She was like fire, standing in the middle of the room. Impossible not to notice, powerful, and bright.

 _Not to mention hot_ he tacked on with rather little class, making himself giggle before he flipped around dramatically to slide down the wall.

"About time she left!" Plagg spoke up, appearing from his closet in a huff and making his way to the bathroom. "What did you throw all my cheese in the sink for!?"

"Sorry, I panicked," came Adrien's dazed reply, unbelievably happy.

Being near her was so amazing, but being near her as _Adrien_ was…

It felt good. It felt friendly. To have his lady care and check on him, to have her hold and comfort him… it was like a dream, but not quite like he had imagined. Not in a bad way it was… it was fantastic, just different. It was… reassuring. She cared about Adrien, asked questions about him, talked about his interests and talents and honestly listened. He knew all the information given was rather one sided but it still felt good. In a way she was still reserved and distant, not able to fully engage because of that damn mask… but she had given him what she could. However that feeling was there again, that feeling of a wall that even the closeness they had just shared couldn't beat down. She was right there… standing in his room, laughing and joking and it still felt so damn _far._ She still felt like such an idea. This idea of perfect love that was unattainable, like she wasn't real… even when she was right there. Even when he had been holding her, even when he could remember perfectly the way her arms felt around him. His heart was overflowing with such real powerful love that felt like it had nowhere to go… and it was so confusing.

His head dropped against his knees and he took a deep breathe, his thoughts returning to another girl who had shown him great kindness.

Marinette was… but Ladybug… they both…

His lucky charms…

Why did this have to be so confusing?

Why couldn't he just have both…?

.

Marinette lay on her bed, her wet hair soaking her pillows but she didn't care. She was too distracted, a thousand words and feelings fighting for attention in her head. She giggled and laughed, wrapping herself up in her own arms and rolling back and forth while her happiness bubbled up and over. That's what it was like being near Adrien, making him smile and blush and laugh. This feeling… _that's_ what it was like.

She wouldn't trade it for anything.

When she fell asleep that night she dreamt again of her kiss in the rain, standing in the road calling his name while the storm raged on. There were tears of happiness in her eyes when she heard him say her name in return, sprinting down the road towards her. As he got closer she reached out, and called his name again, but froze, something catching her eye on the rooftop nearby. What she saw made her freeze, and tears began to fall that held no happiness at all when she watched Cat Noir's heart break. His green eyes looked broken and in pain, and when she reached out to him she saw her arm clad in red with black spots and cringed at the gasp from Adrien, standing right in front of her looking betrayed.

 _I thought you would be happy_ her dream self said, her voice weak and pathetic. Adrien took a step away from her, shaking his head as he gaped at her open mouthed.

Cat Noir was suddenly on the road, right next to Adrien, anger and hurt clear even under his mask.

 _What's so special about him_ Cat Noir hissed, _that you would trust him with your secret and not me?_

 _What's so special about you_ Adrien spat _now that I know you're just Marinette?_

Her dream-self backed up, wanting to go to them both but suddenly feeling like she couldn't. How could she possibly look Cat Noir in the eye when she knows he cares for her? How can she hope to be close to Adrien without revealing her secret? Would he hate her when she did?

Would Cat hate her if he knew she confided in someone else?

The scene shifted and changed and she was standing again in Adrien's room, his betrayal replaced with the memory of his nervous curiosity.

 _But like… that's got to be hard. No one knowing. I mean… out of everyone don't you think Cat Noir would be the most capable of protecting himself? H-he could be used against you anyways since he's your friend as Ladybug. What added risk is there?_

She was back on the street, the rain chilling her even in this false reality.

The weight of her secret felt like it was crushing her, as the longer she deliberated the more the two boys drifted away, resenting her. She didn't want them to leave, she wanted them to stay with her. She wanted Marinette to be enough, why wasn't she enough… why… why wasn't she enough…

She felt a sob wrack her body but there was no sound, drowned out by the rain pounding against her. She collapsed, falling to her knees as Ladybug and refusing to look at either of them. She couldn't… she didn't know what to do.

 _'I think you're really amazing.'_

It echoed, crystal clear through even the rain attempting to drown her. She felt a gloved hand press against her shoulder and it was hot compared to the cold that dominated her body. Its heat gave her the strength to look up, matching Cat Noir's gaze as he spoke words she could only just remember.

 _'I wouldn't be here if that wasn't true, s-so you can just stop thinking all that stuff right now cause its all wrong.'_

He smiled at her, soft and comforting, but the words didn't seem quite right. She was remembering those words… but he wasn't the one who had said them.

Then why… why did it seem to match so completely?

She looked past Cat Noir and saw Adrien standing behind the crouched hero, the manufactured look of anger and pain gone.

They spoke, and it sounded the same, the two of them having the same voice as they spoke to her and said, ' _Do you really think you could ever disappoint us? We're right here by your side, mask or not. Always.'_

 _Miss? My Lady?_

 _Marinette?_

 _._

Her alarm woke her with a loud jarring sound, drilling through her dream and waking her with a start.

Marinette gripped the sheets and sat up quickly, her heart racing and tears on her face, gasping for breath.

She tried desperately to cling to the edges of her dream, the details and sentences blurring and fading as she became more and more awake. The turn of their heads the… what was it that her mind had been screaming at her? What was it… like she was trying to tell herself something but she wasn't listening. To her anger and frustration though it slipped away, forming something urgent just out of reach.

It was so important… something that changed everything.

What was it?

"Marinette, you should get ready."

She looked up at Tikki, who had turned off the alarm and was staring at her, her eyes ancient and gentle, saying nothing more.

"Yeah… thanks," she muttered, slowly sliding out of bed to head to the shower, leaving Tikki to watch her go.

The kwami sighed heavily, her heart aching for her charge. To stand by and let someone cry in their sleep… it was no easy task. But she had heard her, calling their names quietly and she knew she could not interfere. It was only a matter of time before her heart demanded to be heard, she needed to make it through on her own.

It wasn't too long into the hot shower that her unease eventually started to fade, her mind turning towards the day again and how it would be void of Adrien throughout the school day. She sighed, wondering what she could do this time to maybe make things a little better but came up blank. Her Ladybug excuse was used up and he would probably think she was a creep if she actually snuck up into his room herself, plus she had to make it through school first. So instead of anything else, she decided to just plan in her head what her first text to Adrien that day would be.

Maybe good morning? Or would that be weird? It would sort of betray the fact that he was the first thing she thought about when she woke up. Maybe she should wait until she was at school in her first class, but what would she say?

She turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself and drying off quickly once she heard her phone go off in her bedroom. Toweling roughly at her hair and slipping on the first set of clothes she could find she grabbed up her phone and unlocked it, squealing aloud when she saw the message.

A- 'Good morning Marinette.'

Tikki zipped over in a hurry, concerned at the screaming but stopped when she saw Marinette dancing with her phone in her hand, and sighed in relief.

"He texted me good morning TikkI! Adrien! That must mean he thought of me when he woke up, OH MY GOSH Tikki what if he had a dream about me!?"

Tikki laughed, eagerly joining in on the excitement. Seeing her charge so happy was a much appreciated alternative to… well how she had been before.

"Do you want a wedding by the beach or indoors?"

"OOH TIKKI DON'T!"

Marinette danced in place, all memories of her dream forgotten as she happily typed out, "Good Morning Adrien! You're up early for someone who doesn't have to go to school." Nice that was casual. Well done Marinette.

She started packing her school bag when she got another reply, coming through at much the same time she heard the door for the bakery chime downstairs.

A- 'I can't go, but my dad is out on business and I figured no one would see me sneak out and I was right! Nothing like a two story climb to wake you up in the morning. Shall I get you a croissant?'

She stared at the message for a second, before she put together the timing of the message… and the chime… and croissant…

She sprinted into the hallway, nearly killing herself as she bounded down the stairs into the bakery, sliding to a hazardous stop and staring at the boy stood by the counter who seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Adrien!?" she exclaimed, taking in his shining wet jacket and the still dripping umbrella in his hand in utter disbelief.

"Good morning!" he said again now that it wasn't just texting between them, confidence growing when he saw how delighted and confused she was to see him. He leaned against the counter, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Wh- what are you doing here!? I mean uh, hi! Good Morning! What are you doing here!?"

He laughed happily, chuffed with himself for his clever idea to sneak out.

"Thanks to you," he replied, "I got to hang out with a superhero yesterday, and even if I can't go to school I can definitely walk you there. Breakfast?" he asked, gesturing towards the newest round of freshly baked treats with a smile. "I was gonna ask your dad for a few things. I really liked those pastries from before."

Marinette seemed totally overloaded, and he found it funny. He cracked up when she eventually giggled, her face flushed as she hid in her hands.

"I- w-wow thank you! I- I can grab whatever uh- you're early there's still like forty minutes uh-"

"Yeah, I figured I'd give you a chance to eat. Oh Good morning sir! -I mean Tom."

"Adrien!" Tom exclaimed, rounding the corner and practically glowing with his usual warmth and happiness. "It's so great to see you here again! How are you, I hope your father wasn't too harsh, I can speak to him if-"

Adrien's eyes shot wide and he was quickly waving his free hand, bowing his head graciously. "No no! That's okay sir- Tom, honest! I'm sort of grounded but it's okay, thank you though."

Tom frowned, smoothing out his apron. "Well I won't get involved if you don't want me too, but I will if you give the word."

Adrien wasn't sure how to respond, a little stunned, so he just bowed his head again in a nod. Tom reached over the counter to clap the boy on the shoulder, smiling at him when he looked up.

"Let's get you kids some breakfast, it's too cold to go out without something warm. Sabine, sweetie! Adrien is here!"

"Hello Adrien!" came a call from far away upstairs, and Marinette giggled at how it was now Adrien who looked a little overwhelmed, blushing slightly as he called back a greeting.

The short kindly woman appeared on the stairwell, ignoring his soaking wet jacket and giving him a hug regardless. Adrien smiled happily, greeting her again in Chinese and laughing when she gasped in surprise.

 _"You speak Chinese?"_ she responded in kind, and when he nodded she added, " _You have my full blessing._ "

Marinette quirked her head, lost now that the conversation was no longer in a language she understood, and getting increasingly concerned when Adrien blushed. Her mother however quickly reverted back so everyone could be included, Marinette still worrying though when her mother gave Adrien a wink.

They stayed for the next twenty minutes eating freshly baked treats and eggs that her mother whipped up, Marinette sprinting to her room to gather her things just as they finished. That way her parents would have very little time to embarrass her.

"Goodbye, thank you for breakfast!" Adrien called into the bakery, standing by the open door and holding the umbrella outside, ready for the two of them. Marinette hugged her mother and father goodbye before walking to Adrien's side, blushing ever so slightly when they stepped into the rain together once again.

"This is such a nice surprise, you really didn't have to," Marinette spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted to," Adrien replied, smiling down at her as he noted just how short she was. "I got to see Ladybug thanks to you, plus I probably wouldn't get to see you today if I didn't."

He saw her go red from the corner of his eye while he stared ahead, trying to hide his similar reaction to his own bluntness.

"Well I'm glad you did, I-I was afraid I wouldn't see you today too."

Adrien's face felt hot, caught out by her bravery, stating it so simply.

'Does she really enjoy my company that much?' he thought to himself, smiling at the thought. He certainly hoped so.

"U-uh I'm glad I'm not imposing or anything. I guess I should have asked but…"

"No! I love it, really."

He looked down at her again, feeling something almost like a static shock when he met her blue eyes and a sudden wave of confidence overtook him.

"Maybe I should make a habit of it then," he said with a grin.

His heart did a spin when she grinned right back, shocking him with her playfulness when she said, "I wouldn't complain if you did."

'Did I just flirt with him?' Marinette questioned herself when Adrien smiled and blushed, looking away but seeming happy. 'I think I did? Where did that come from?'

She knew though, at least she had a hunch. She was given a boost seeing him react to Ladybug and she wanted to see if she could get the same reaction without the mask. Turns out she could, and she couldn't be happier.

"How are you? Doing okay back in lockdown? You won't get busted for this right?"

Adrien shrugged, still a little flustered. "I'm okay, I'll be back out after today. No one saw me go and no one ever checks on me anyways so I should be fine as long as I make it back before too long."

"Did you actually climb out of your window in the rain?"

"Yup! OW" he pouted when she smacked his arm, something he definitely didn't expect but still found funny.

"Adrien!" she scolded, frowning at him when he laughed at her. "That's dangerous!"

"I'm a very good climber don't worry about me. Plus weren't you going to do it? Or were you really just bluffing?"

"I could do it!" she defended herself "It's not the same though."

"How so?"

'I do worse all the time,' she thought, but actually said "It just is, don't do anything dangerous."

He chuckled, shaking his head. He certainly couldn't promise her that.

"So you're allowed to go scaling up buildings in bad weather but I'm not? How unfair."

Something about her dream stirred in her mind, but she shook it off quickly, changing the topic.

They carried on talking as they headed towards the school, neither one noticing how close they had gotten while they walked. They were leaning into each other, trading warmth between them. It was only brought to their attention when they heard a rather enthusiastic "OOOOOOH" from a distance.

The two of them jumped when Nino called out to them, having intercepted them by accident on his walk to school. He was still at a bit of a distance, ahead of them and up the street, but he called out, "HI GUYS! DON'T MIND ME, I'LL BE OVER AT THE SCHOOL. YOU TWO KEEP DOING YOU!"

"Nino wait!" Adrien tried to shout after him, but the boy was already running towards the campus, probably to find Alya.

Adrien sighed heavily, keeping his eyes forward to allow Marinette to recover from the embarrassment without an audience. She laughed nervously, but to his surprise did not pull away from him, choosing instead to stay close until he ended the contact.

He did not.

They were fairly silent the rest of the short walk to the school, but when they got to the steps they both hesitated, not wanting to leave their private space.

"Thank you for walking me to school… it- it was really sweet of you. Thanks," she spoke quietly, but met his eyes with confidence.

"It was nice, I'll uh, try to do it more often." He laughed quietly, not sure of what to say or do. He was aware of other student's watching them as they passed the pair on their way to the doors, trading whispers between them, but he didn't mind it really. A different movement caught his eye, and he looked down to see Marinette rubbing her hands together absent mindedly to warm them.

There wasn't a lot of planning behind it, none actually to be frank. He had a bad habit of acting without thinking, but her hands were cold, and the only thought that occurred to him was 'What would Cat Noir do?'

He caught one of her hands and held it for a moment in his, the size difference between the two of them meaning that her slender fingers were engulfed by his. She gasped at the action, and he blushed but did not waver, bringing her hand up along with his to wrap it around the umbrella's handle. He kept the contact probably longer than necessary, warmth being his excuse as he could feel her cold hand heating beneath his. Only when he was sure she had gripped the umbrella and taken its weight did he pull back, grinning at her.

"Have a good day at school Marinette. Text me, okay?"

She was totally frozen and a bright red, but she managed to do as she always did when he had successfully flustered her.

"O-okay," she squeaked, not even her eyes able to move when he gave a final smirk and threw up his hood, leaving her with the protection of his umbrella as he began the walk home. It would be easier to climb without it anyways.

Marinette was vaguely aware that Adrien's departure had revealed Alya and Nino standing in the doorway, eagerly waiting for her to come inside so they could interrogate her over just exactly _that_ was about, but that wasn't something she was concerned about just yet.

She just stood there for a moment under the shelter of Adrien's umbrella, marveling silently at how suddenly warm her hand was.

Adrien was thinking much the same thing.

.

 **((Fluffy fluffy fluffy cute with a splash of angst in the middle. Perfect. I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope you guys like it. Once again thank you for all the art and stuff, every time I see one I flip out. I saw one today for the Old Cat's Bookroom? I FREAKED out. Not to mention the excellent comic about Ladybug with her hair down. Seriously, check some of it out, so amazing.)) ((Also super fast update cause I'm lame lol. sorry for any errors))**


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette was in her own world, replaying the walk to school a thousand times in her head. The way he had held her hand… She smiled for the hundredth time, burying her face in her arms while the bell rang, signaling the end of their second class.

She picked up her head, finally free to read the message she had gotten from Adrien almost thirty minutes ago but couldn't look at because she had already been caught once by the teacher.

A- "I am so done with this book, I can't believe he fell for that stupid mirage thing. Murphy is way too cool to die why would he even buy that."

Marinette chuckled, recognizing the names and realizing he was probably just finishing the first book of the series.

M- "Oh you like it don't be dramatic."

She finished packing her stuff up and walked out with Alya into the hallway, moving towards their lockers to trade out some of their textbooks when she got a response.

A- "There you are! Class get busy or something?"

She was about to reply when she heard sharp laughter a little ways down the hall, her head immediately snapping up to see what was going on.

Chloe was standing with her crony around one of her quieter classmates Ivan, who had apparently tripped and dropped a majority of his things onto the ground. He was rushing to pick things up, Mylene running over to help but most of his books had already gotten at least somewhat wet from all the water tracked around by the shoes of students. Chloe had seen and wasted no time in making a spectacle of him, pointing and laughing and making no move to help.

"Shut up," Ivan was vehemently spitting at her, standing and trying to use his hulking frame to intimidate her into following his orders.

"So the gorilla does speak," Chloe laughed, reaching out to poke him in the chest. "I didn't know if you would have the brain cells to manage! When was the last time you did anything but brood in the back of class?"

"Stop it he-" Mylene tried to defend him, but Chloe used the girls timid nature against her and cut her off.

"Ooh the scaredy cat is trying to be brave? Why don't you leave that to wannabe heroes like Marinette?"

"Shut up!" Ivan shouted now, stepping in front of Mylene who had moved to cower behind him. "Just stop talking! Why can't you just be quiet for once?!"

"Don't worry I won't waste any more time trying to talk to an oaf and his coward of a crush. Bye bye!" Chloe gave another shrill, snotty laugh and stepped deliberately on the few papers of Ivan's left on the floor, striding off into the school with Sabrina on her heels. Chloe's bratty streak had been getting worse by the day, it was just a miracle that Marinette wasn't on the receiving end.

"Ivan are you oka-" Marinette tried to say as she approached him, but jumped back when his anger turned on her.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone, why doesn't anyone ever just BE QUIET!"

He slammed his locker shut and grabbed his things roughly, storming away through the small crowd that had formed. He didn't head towards his class, vanishing deeper into the school building, just getting angrier the more gossip he heard or the more people tried to speak to him. He wanted everyone to leave him alone, he wanted people to be QUIET.

"Ivan!" Marinette called one last time, but Mylene stopped her, shaking her head slowly.

"We should just leave him alone… he needs to be alone," was all she said, wringing her hands nervously before leaving for her class.

"Well if anyone would know what to do it would be her right?" Alya offered, not knowing what else to say. She sighed, clapping Marinette on the shoulder and steering her in the direction of their lockers once again, trying to forget about it for Ivan's sake.

Marinette couldn't shake the cold feeling though that had settled in her stomach, churning in discomfort at the way Ivan had looked before he disappeared. Chloe was just… she had been down right cruel all week now. She had to do _something_ but she didn't know what.

.

Adrien frowned at his phone, sighing as Marinette relayed Chloe's newest outburst. He definitely should say something to her, this was becoming too much, but what could he say really to change anything. She had been like that since they were children, he had just learned to tolerate it.

He ran through a dozen potential conversations with Chloe in his head over the next thirty minutes since he didn't really having anything else to do to pass the time, that is, until an alert popped up on his phone.

The Ladyblog was live.

Adrien jumped up, forgoing his phone to see the stream on his computer monitors full screen, pulling it up and seeing Alya's face dominating the view.

"-ere on the scene live right now, once again on site before even our superhero duo as the latest akuma att-"

Alya's voice was cut off by screaming and the normally unshakeable reporter looked fearfully over her shoulder before angling the camera to try and show some of the chaos. It seemed like she was going to move out of cover when suddenly Marinette was there, pulling her back.

"What are you doing?! Stay down!"

"Mari-!"

"No! Absolutely not, you are going to evacuate the school with everyone else NOW, this is way too dangerous he's- he's doing something to the students you have to get out!"

Alya was still faithfully streaming, but the camera view was shaking along with her hands, nervousness creeping into her voice. "The door is blocked we can't-"

"I will lead him away, EVERYONE listen up!"

Alya's camera shifted, showing wonky blurred footage of Marinette rising and addressing a full classroom of students.

"When the door is clear you RUN, okay? I will buy you time, get out of the school. Get ready to move!"

"Marinette!"

Alya was screaming for her friend, but it was just visible in the eye of the camera that Marinette was running away from her, stooping down to pick up some long staff like object like a broom or something up from the ground before throwing the door open.

"Don't!" Another student was screaming, but Marinette was gone, sprinting into the hallway, only just audible as she shouted back to them.

"Don't wait for me, RUN!"

"MARINETTE!"

.

The name echoed out from the computer speakers into an empty room, the window open and a boy clad in black already sprinting across the rooftops of Paris. His hood clung tightly to him as he pushed himself faster than he had ever gone before, flying across the city and through the pounding rain.

He pounced, flying through the air and clawing up the side of a building, the school finally in sight. Students and teachers alike were running through the streets, their screams of terror mixing with the fierce drumming of the storm. He could hear some of them, spotting him and calling out to him but he didn't stop, running for the school.

More screams came from inside, but finally eight minutes after the broadcast had gone live he dropped in front of the main doors and threw them open with a resounding crash that echoed through the halls.

He was greeted with silence.

He was panting heavily from his exertion, the dull roar of the rain fading as he made his way into the school, but there came no other sounds besides the gentle padding of his feet.

He held his breath, cat ears swiveling, trying to hear past the rain for anything at all through the whole school but there was nothing. No screaming, no running. He opened his mouth, about to call out when he heard a tiny voice say quickly, "Don't."

He whipped around and saw a girl cowering in fear in a dark classroom with its door ajar just enough for him to see her. He recognized her as Mylene, and she was shaking in horror. He started to speak again and her eyes widened in fear, shaking her head quickly and motioning for him to be quiet.

'No sound' she mouthed to him, tears in her eyes. 'No sound.'

Cat Noir worked at his panting, trying desperately to reign in the harsh grating sound and stay as quiet as possible, knowing now that somehow sound was a threat to him.

His green eyes flashed to the door, regretting such a noisy entrance now but was thinking quickly to try and counter it, deciding that he just needed to move farther in to find out what was going on. He turned towards the classroom, motioning for Mylene to run for the street but she seemed too afraid to move and he repressed a sigh of frustration. The best he could do was just leave her near the entrance and hope that she found the courage to flee. He looked past her and saw a few other students he didn't know, all hiding fearfully beneath their desks and staring at him, praying he would do something.

Just what the hell was this villain doing? If it was stealth he needed, he was the man for the job, but he was distracted by his own fear.

Marinette had run off to face whatever it was alone, buying the others time when the attack first started. If the akuma had been doing something to students then he-

He swallowed against the building lump in his throat, shaking his head and moving silently forward into the school. She was going to be okay. He was going to make sure of it.

It was when he rounded the corner that he found the first statue.

It was a girl, Rose. She was his age, and in his class, looking like she was frozen in time and etched in stone. She was in motion when it happened, running for the doors, but something had attacked her.

Cat Noir reached out a hand, touching the girls arm and cringing at how solid it felt. It was like she had never even been alive, but instead carved out of rock and left on display.

When he looked past her his stomach dropped, restraining a shout of anger when he saw the crowd of statues further on. Each one looked afraid, some looking over their shoulders, some trying to hide, but all afraid.

It was so quiet…

Cat pulled out his baton, extending it into a staff and holding it at the ready as he wove his way through the maze of lifeless statues. He felt a chill of fear every time he recognized a face, but stopped dead before a boy that was pointing in fear at a threat that had long since kept moving.

Nino looked exactly the same as he always did, his hat and headphones now a permanent part of him as he was fused into a single piece of stone. He had been shouting at something, his arm extended as he called out the enemy. Part of him wondered if he was the first one to get hit.

Cat Noir bit back his rage, tearing his eyes away from his friend and forging on, moving in the direction he pointed in hopes that it might help him.

'I'll save you,' he chanted silently, 'you're gonna be okay Nino. I won't leave you like this, I will save you.'

As he moved forward he did his best to assess the situation. It was safe to assume that the Akuma could turn people to stone, and judging by the silence he probably found and petrified people if they were making noise. As he passed more and more classrooms he saw that not everyone had escaped, but were hiding and had just caught on that silence was the key to survival. Every time he passed another student that hadn't yet been captured they would point him in a direction and he followed their lead. He would smile in return for their help, sometimes earning an uneasy smile in return or a shy wave.

He could only hope that Ladybug would be as careful when she arrived, but if she didn't have a heads up she might come in guns blazing. There wasn't a way for him to contact her however, no silently anyways, so he just kept moving.

The first sound he heard besides his own steps was muffled arguing coming from a classroom he recognized as one of his own, as well as the one that the broadcast had originally started from. He ran to the door, sliding inside and shutting the door silently, finally turning around to see the remaining kids still frozen in fear, Alya among them.

They stopped arguing, staring at him wide eyed when he stalked up to the reporter, suddenly barely in control of his anger.

"Why are you here?!" he whispered as quietly as possible, slapping her stupid phone out of his face, "Marinette risked everything to give you a chance to run WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

She couldn't reply at first, but when he saw the guilt and fear in her eyes he regretted his outburst.

"She drew him away but he was getting anyone who he found in the halls, we would have just been caught in the entrance with the others if we- I'm sorry- Cat Noir Marinette is out there somewhere please- you have to find her."

The hero ducked his head, finally pulling back his hood and taking a deep breath before putting a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to find her, I won't leave without her okay? But you need to at least barricade the door. Once I leave make this room as safe as you can."

"Where is Ladybug?" another student whispered, peering at him from their hiding place.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, hating how afraid they all looked. "She might be somewhere else in the school but I have no idea. I can't wait for her though, I need to go after Marinette. What do you know about the akuma?"

Alya took over the description, saying he didn't have petrifying eyes or anything like that, but instead some kind of substance he would shoot from his palm like liquid cement. She said it would hit a student, and over a few seconds spread over their bodies and turn them to stone. She had a theory that the akuma had possessed her classmate Ivan, something Cat had already inferred.

Leave it to Chloe to make another problem for him, an extremely dangerous one at that.

"I'm going to go farther in, block the door and _stay down_. No more talking, no more noise."

The students nodded, shooting each other wary glances as they shrank back to their hiding places, watching as he disappeared, leaving them alone again.

He closed the door and started off, wondering if he should hope for sneaking up on the baddie or just make a ruckus to draw them out. Deciding the first one would be safer, at least until he had backup, he stayed quiet and found himself in the main courtyard before he heard another sound.

He turned quickly, expecting a threat, but instead his heart leaped in his chest and it took everything he had not to sigh aloud in relief.

Marinette was on the far side of the courtyard, ushering out a crowd of students who clung to her in desperate fear. She cringed at the noise one of the children had made but just tried to make them move faster. As soon as she had dodged the akuma possessed enemy she had run for cover in a classroom to try and transform, but had ended up stuck with a crowd of terrified students. They wouldn't leave her side, wordlessly being elected a leader since she was the only one not paralyzed by fear, and she had been trapped trying to protect them without her powers.

Only when the last student was out of the doors and running towards the freedom of the street did she acknowledge Cat Noir, turning towards him with a tentative smile and a small wave before she froze.

"CAT RUN!" she screamed, the sudden noise so loud and shocking in the silence that he jolted and failed to act quickly, whipping around to see that someone else had joined them in the yard.

He was huge, massive, and frightening to look at. He stood taller than him, and looked like he himself was made of living stone. His mouth was covered, sealed shut into silence by a smooth metal gag, his eyes glowing a cold blue as his golem like arms rose in front of him and faced his palms outward towards the shocked feline superhero.

He said nothing, he never spoke or made any noise at all. He seemed intent to make the same true of all others as well, and with no warning or evil speeches he fired two large sprays of liquid cement like substance at Cat Noir, but they never hit their target, instead colliding with the only one who had been fast enough to move.

The force of the blow through Marinette backwards into the boy she had been trying to protect, causing him to fall, and he screamed in horror as she fell harshly to the ground. Her skin started to stone over right in front of him, and his heart stopped when he heard her gasp in pain.

"…M-marinette?" he spoke in a quiet strangled voice, the villain pausing for a moment in cruel curiosity as he witnessed the cat's sudden fear and pain, clutching the girl close to him.

There was no time for words of comfort, her lungs starting to cease their steady movements as they too turned to rock, so she did the only thing she could. Marinette used her last few seconds to grab her purse from her side, and sling it over Cat Noir's shoulder, gasping out one last sentiment before she was completely overtaken.

"I'm counting on you- _my prince_."

She even had the courage to wink. Like she wasn't scared at all.

"MARINETTE!"

His scream tore at his throat as he saw all life vanish from her eyes, instead replaced by a smooth stone imitation. It was a thing of nightmares, watching her become so terrifyingly still, all because she had been trying to save him. She threw herself in front of him- why? Damnit, _god_ _ **Damnit**_

"I'll save you, I-" he swallowed at the almost overwhelming fear and anger building inside of him. "GIVE HER BACK" he screamed, turning to the villain who finally seemed to grow tired of all the racket, his cruel entertainment with the pain overwritten by his need for silence.

Cat was on his feet, his teeth bared and his staff in front of him gripped so hard that his knuckles turned white beneath his gloves. His eyes darted over his opponent, searching for an item that could have been possessed and only seeing a pair of fingerless gloves with holes in the center trimmed with stone. There was no playfulness or jokes, not when Marinette lay at his feet, not breathing, her playful wink frozen on her face. He could see students out of the corner of his eye, peering from windows and hiding places, staring fearfully at their classmate entombed in stone, and at the hero engulfed with rage standing over her.

"GIVE HER BACK, NOW!" he screamed again, his ferocity shocking all on lookers.

Ivan did not speak, instead he was answered by a ghostly purple outline forming in front of the akuma's face.

"Take his Miraculous, GO!"

Ivan moved again, raising his palm, but recoiled sharply when Cat Noir flew across the courtyard, his staff slamming into his arm hard enough to push him back.

Adrien grit his teeth in pain at the recoil, his weapon nearly shaking free of his hold. Fighting rock with metal was going to hurt him a lot more than the enemy, and he had no guarantee that cracking the stone wouldn't hurt his innocent classmate, but he had no other game plans. What could he do, use cataclysm? If he missed the gloves Ivan might get turned to dust, he couldn't take a stupid risk like that.

Ivan reeled back, slamming a heavy palm into Cat's defensive stance and sending him flying, nearly cracking his ribs when his own arms crashed back into his chest from the force. He gasped in pain but kept his eyes on the danger, his keen eyes taking in the sharp look of distaste that crossed Ivan's face when stone collided with metal again.

'I've gotta make some noise, maybe I can down him long enough to get to the gloves. But even if I do I can't purify anything without Ladybug. Marinette- and Nino! I can't save anyone without her cure spell WHERE IS SHE.'

He steeled himself for another attack as Ivan barreled towards him again, pivoting his hips and noting for the first time the clutch over his shoulder, provided by Marinette in her last moment.

Why would she give it to him? To protect it from the stone? Why?

His speculation was forced to a halt as he dodged, rolling across the ground and narrowly avoiding crushing the purse beneath him.

He was going to damage it at this rate, but he couldn't worry about it. He needed to save Marinette herself not worry about her bag. Her words echoed in his mind, filling him with warmth and determination.

 _I'm counting on you, my prince._

'You're going to be okay Princess, I won't let anything get to you. Thank you… for saving me.'

He poured strength into his legs and jumped high, extending his staff and using Ivan's back like a springboard to jump onto the second floor of the courtyard. It was eerie and frightening how deafening all of the silence was when one of the two participating in the battle weren't making noise for a moment. It engulfed everything, like all of Paris was silent.

'Ladybug please,' he prayed internally, sprinting along the landing to avoid the stone goop, 'I need you. Please, you have to show up you always show up I NEED YOU.'

But as the battle went on and the blows traded became more intense she never came. He started to get desperate, shouting for her but getting no answer.

He couldn't cleanse this on his own, he didn't have the power. Even if he stopped the villain the students wouldn't be saved. Marinette wouldn't-

"LADY PLEASE" he screamed out loud, his eyes misting as he took another fierce blow that deadened his left arm, "I CAN'T SAVE HER WITHOUT YOU!"

' _The purse,'_ Plagg spoke into his mind, his voice panting and tired. ' _She can help you. We can work together, just open it!_ '

"I- what!?" he exclaimed, dodging another attack and grunting from the pain in his legs.

 _'Do it now! Don't let the akuma see!'_

Cat Noir groaned in frustration, but was desperate for aide. With one final tortured look at Marinette's still body he ran, fleeing down the corridors to try and create some space.

He was faster than the hulking stone monster, jumping over desks and through windows to move through hallways until he found an empty classroom.

He held his breath, trying to contain his heavy breathing and ignore the pain in his arm as he followed Plagg's instruction, opening Marinette's purse.

He froze, only able to take in the small red creature with large pleading eyes for a second before it vanished, pulling itself forward and towards his hand without an introduction. He tried to speak, but his words were cut off by a sharp gasp, and he watched in amazement as the creature forced its way into his ring, and Plagg was forced out into the open, replacing the red creature in the purse at Cat's hip.

The change was instantaneous, and he felt something like a sharp discomfort deep in his bones, gasping aloud in something that was almost pain.

' ** _We have to move now I can't stay here for long! I swear to you I will explain but we need to save everyone. I can teach you the cure spell!"_**

He didn't know the voice, he was confused and in pain, his suit feeling _wrong_ and constricting. It looked much the same, but there were spider web cracks of red shooting all through the arms and presumably the rest of the material.

Plagg, exhausted though he was, looked up at his boy from the clutch, speaking seriously.

"You have to trust us! Just go!"

Adrien's breathing was erratic and harsh, but he forced himself to his feet and out the door, knowing that obeying them was his only hope.

He started to back track, slamming his staff against anything that could make a noise as he ran, letting the pain push him.

"Who are you!?" he gasped out, focusing on making as much noise as he could.

' ** _I am to Ladybug what Plagg is to you. I can help you.'_**

"You're a kwami!? Wha-"

 ** _'I'll explain later, please! Get the gloves and do everything I say!'_**

Cat Noir whirled around, his eyes wild and desperate as Ivan finally appeared who wasted no time in charging him. Cat brought his staff out in front, spinning it quickly and batting away the first few sprays of cement, rushing the akuma.

He threw his staff, clicking it to extend just before it left his hand. One end grew and met the floor, and he trapped it in place with his foot as his stride continued. The other end collided with the golem's chest slamming him into the wall and temporarily throwing his hands to the side.

' ** _Get the gloves! Do it now!'_**

He lunged, clawing roughly to tear the fabric and ripped them apart straight from the stone with a shout of pain, the wrong kwami in the wrong stone finally turning the discomfort to pain.

' ** _Just crush the akuma in your claws! It's the best we can do we can't keep it alive, then say 'Miraculous Cure!''_**

He lunged, his vision starting to go dark, and he crushed the vile black creature in his hands.

He did as he was told, barely aware of words passing his lips but hoping that it would be enough. He was so confused, he didn't understand. He just wanted her safe.

He saw a flash of bright red light, washing over everything and flowing through the school in a wave of cleansing magic, but it was all he could do to stumble into an unlocked closet, his forced transformation fading around him as he started to black out, collapsing against the wall. The red kwami flew out of his ring, hitting the floor roughly and seeming to be in pain herself. She cracked open a large blue eye to watch as Adrien passed out.

The last thought that formed before his consciousness faded completely was an overwhelming revelation, the only explanation.

 _It's her… my lady… it's been her… the whole…time._

.

 **((Big things! I do believe chapter 10 shall be the final chapter of Rainy Days, but fret not! More ML fics will come, aaaand depending on final reviews, I am open to writing a sequel. Hope this one was alright!))**


	10. Chapter 10

He was distinctly aware of two states of being, contrasted as easily as black against white. There was the comforting numbness that lacked all sensation, and the hot sickening wash of pain and confusion. Adrien's consciousness drifted occasionally between these two states, cringing away from the sharp intense feelings being awake would give him in favor of the dark. It didn't want to let him wake up, the darkness being easier to contain and manage, but the boy was injured and there was no dodging the pain forever. He would have to come to eventually, face what waited for him. As if to confirm this, Adrien became aware of a voice for the first time, finally straying away from the nothingness and towards his steady discomfort.

"Adrien? He's okay isn't he Plagg? It's been hours!"

In the closet the only light that was provided came from the crack under the door, only just separating the boy and the two kwamis from the darkness around them. Tikki hovered over Adrien's face, her tiny hands on his cheek as she looked towards the glowing green eyes of her companion in desperation.

"He's tough…" Plagg responded hesitantly, speaking at normal volume without fear of being overheard. It had been almost three hours since the attack and the school had long since been evacuated. The kwamis had done their part, locking the door and watching over the boy but if he needed serious medical help there was little they could do, so they waited in anxious silence. Plagg had listened diligently after the attack, his hearing superior to his counterpart's, relaying everything he had heard in a hushed voice until they were alone again.

Whatever half-baked magic Adrien had managed to pull off with Tikki had seemed to do its job, though there was no way to verify entirely.

"That's definitely Nino," Plagg had reported at one point, his ear pressed to the door. "He's far away but that's him, and he was stone wasn't he? That should mean the others are okay too right?" When he had looked over at Tikki he swallowed hard, taking in her desperate worry written on her face and saying, "Yeah absolutely! That's it, everyone was turned back. So everyone's okay, Marinette too, okay?"

When Plagg had said her name Adrien had stirred restlessly, moaning in pain before slipping back into the dark. The kwamis traded a dark and heavy look before returning to their vigilance, vowing silently to protect him together.

Now, as they approached the third hour, Adrien finally started to stir again.

"Adrien! Hey, listen look at me! Are you okay?" Plagg was immediately in his face, the boy slowly trying to sit up and wincing in pain when he put pressure on his left arm.

His head was spinning, feeling nauseous and sick from the pain but he grit his teeth against it and tried to pull together the tattered edges of his mind. He took a breath and winced again, his ribs aching in protest and forcing him to pull in short gasping breaths. He reached out with his right hand, pulling at the fabric of his shirt and revealing long red-ish blotches across his rib cage. His tired mind noted this in slight concern, knowing from experience that unless he had been in that closet for a day there shouldn't be bruising yet. If he had been hit hard enough to have blood discoloration already than he had to move carefully, and when the bruises really did set in it wasn't going to look good.

He stiffened when he heard two quiet gasps at the visible damage to his chest, and carefully he lifted his head to look at the small floating red creature, slowly recalling that her name was Tikki.

Cute name… holy crap…

He breathed out heavily, his face contorting in pain a little as he tried to find his voice. He closed his eyes, fighting the sickness he felt.

"Are you okay?" Plagg asked again, his concern showing an uncharacteristic age to him. Adrien almost preferred he be joking and playing around, providing at least something familiar.

"I can't believe it…" Adrien spoke for the first time, betraying what was actually on his mind. Tikki and Plagg traded another look, jolting a little in the air when Adrien started to laugh.

He cut the laugh off when it became too uncomfortable to continue, but he still shook his head. "That's a lie," he qualified, chuckling again wryly, "I can absolutely believe it. It makes complete sense. Who else could it have been? Who else-" he stopped again, pulling up his right hand to lay his face in it.

"God… I'm such an idiot. How did I not- I should have known. I…." he smiled into his hand, his emotions confused and overwhelming. "I fell for her twice Plagg I- I can't believe it."

Tikki smiled, her heart bursting with joy when he said it so easily. She looked over when Plagg snickered, some of his jokester traits finally resurfacing as Adrien seemed to be mostly alright.

"It's about time you had a stroke of good luck, you've earned it even if you are a dunce. They look _exactly_ the same."

Adrien picked up his head, glaring at his kwami light heartedly, still processing this new information.

"Oh and I suppose you knew?"

Plagg grinned happily. "Of course I knew."

There was silence for a moment before Adrien balked, hissing, "Wait you actually _knew!?_ Plagg wha-what the hell!"

Plagg collapsed into delighted giggling, flipping in the air and holding himself as he endured Adrien's outraged betrayal with a light heart. Tikki observed the dynamic with a small smile before moving in, trying to placate the boy.

"Plagg thought it would be better if you two found out for yourselves, and I agreed."

Adrien met her gaze, his eyes seeming to tighten with yet more confused emotions.

"So she doesn't know? That I'm Cat Noir, I mean." He watched as Tikki shook her head and couldn't place how that made him feel. He couldn't place how _anything_ made him feel.

What would she say?

For the first time he considered something that made his heart sink in his chest, feeling cold and small.

What if she hated him? What if she didn't- she had never loved Cat Noir… why would- would she turn him away? Would she hate knowing who he really was? He was so overwhelmed… so confused… but he had felt what Plagg had said was true, that maybe this was his first real stroke of good luck. No more conflict, no more choosing or pushing away. They were the same… his lady and his princess, they were the same. He could have them both… but could he really? He had been so caught up in the realization that the girl he loved and the girl he was slowly coming to care for were one in the same, he had even dared to think that maybe things might be simple now, that he didn't think about what she would say.

He wanted to believe that she might have loved Cat Noir, he wanted that with everything he had but he had no guarantee, was it really just a stupid wish? A desperate move to try and salvage any feeling that he still had a chance. Hadn't Marinette… hadn't she blushed? He had started to think that maybe she was… interested, that she might like him if he had the time to prove himself, and he wasn't even sure when that thought process had come about. When had he started to wonder what he might need to do to prove himself to this lovely, bright, wonderful girl, to prove that he was a good man? Maybe she liked him, maybe she _could_ like him one day, but if she knew that it was really her partner would that fade? Would she…

The kwamis watched as Adrien's head sagged and was placed against his knees as he seemed to fold in on himself, wondering what they could do to help his sudden despair.

Would he not be enough anymore?

He curled in on himself, fighting the sudden tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and stubbornly ignoring the pain in his body.

Was Cat Noir really going to be the thing that would undo him? He had spent so long feeling like Cat was the part of him that would hold the most desire from his lady, thinking Cat was the best part of himself he could offer, that he had never dreamed that his Lady might prefer Adrien. Why- why did she not…

 _Stop_ a quiet voice spoke to him, a part of himself not lost in the sea of emotion that could still see clearly. _You're wrong and you know it._

He gritted his teeth, angry at how tormented he felt. Why was this so confusing?

 _It's not that hard. How can you seriously say that she doesn't care about Cat Noir? How can you say that Ladybug doesn't care? You_ _ **know**_ _she does, she has proven it a thousand times, and even when she wasn't in costume, even when she didn't know it was Adrien she was protecting, she dove in front of_ _ **Cat Noir.**_ _She saved Cat, she risked dying back there for her partner, for her friend, she did it to keep you safe. How can you seriously think she wouldn't want to know who you really are? She gave you that purse knowing it would reveal her. There's no way she couldn't have known, she must have considered that you would need the cure spell and need Tikki's help, but she still gave it to you. She gave you her identity, the one thing she said she never would, to protect you. She's… amazing, you know that much. She wouldn't hate you, she wouldn't turn you away, that's not something Ladybug would ever do. Not something_ _ **Marinette**_ _would ever do. Think of everything you know about them, about_ _ **her.**_ _That list is a whole lot longer now isn't it?_

Adrien swallowed, working at the lump in his throat and wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to focus on that little voice. The doubts were so loud and big that they were trying to make him forget everything he was absolutely certain of, trying to make him forget all the things he knew for sure.

One thing he knew would never change, ever, identities or not, was that Ladybug was his partner. _Marinette_ was his partner, the girl who had saved his life more times than he could count and teased him while she had done it. That wasn't going to change… so he should be brave. Like she would be.

"Adrien? We should get going. You seem really hurt, we should get to a doctor." Plagg spoke up, not wanting to interrupt but still wanting to make sure there was no substantial damage to his boy.

Adrien was quiet for a moment, before slowly nodding his head, struggling to stand up while holding his side.

"You're right," he said aloud, nodding his head again, "I need to go to her."

Plagg blinked slowly. "Th-that isn't what I said. We need to go to a _doctor_."

Adrien wasn't listening, focusing on keeping his breathing steady as he gently gathered up an equally concerned Tikki, putting her in the clutch and unlocking the door.

He opened it, sticking out his head to check if the coast was clear as Plagg said, "Adrien. _Hospital_."

Adrien looked behind him at the black kwami, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way as he caught him out of the air and put him in his jacket.

"I'm fine buddy, we need to get Tikki back. Plus how would I even explain it? I'm supposed to be at home."

"That's a terrible excuse to not seek medical attention but whatever, it's your funeral," Plagg scoffed, trying to pretend that he wasn't extremely concerned, instead taking solace in that at the very least Marinette would insist a lot more convincingly than he could.

Both Tikki and Plagg tensed in worry when they heard Adrien gasp in pain, the initial sensation of walking almost making him fall over, but he kept moving. He had to find Marinette, he had to know that she was okay, and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

Despite his injuries he forced himself into a jog, clearing the school and moving out into the ruthless pounding rain on the street without seeing anyone. No one to question why he was limping or nursing his arm, and no one to slow him down. He kept his pace, moving into a sheltered alleyway and using the time to look at his phone, finding it filled with messages from Nino but no one else. No one had even spotted he wasn't in his room yet? He shook his head, wondering sadly why he had even wasted any of his time actually stuck in the house. He couldn't ignore the churn of unease at the lack of contact from Marinette though, and despite wanting to speak to her in person he called her, not caring that his phone was getting soaked as he moved back into the downpour.

He started to move faster when she didn't answer, panic seeping into him until Tikki reported that the phone was in the clutch with her, and that it didn't mean Marinette was hurt. There was still that doubt though, the memory of her body hitting the ground screaming at him. How she put all her faith in him, how she had turned to stone in his arms, how she had stopped breathing entirely and the life had faded from her. How she had only been hurt because he wasn't fast enough, because he hadn't saved himself.

He was running, ignoring the searing pain in his legs and pushing himself forward, and after a while, as he drew closer, he understood that he was shouting her name. The image of her as two separate people was starting to fade, blur away into one person, and all of his fears with Ladybug became his fears with Marinette as well. How many times had she been slammed into a wall by an Akuma, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of her? How much pain had he failed to protect her from? Had he failed her this time too?

He sprinted through another alleyway, the rain falling all around him and drowning the world in roaring white noise but he was still yelling her name, unable to stop himself from adding to the song of the storm. He couldn't help it, he needed to know he hadn't lost her.

"Marinette!" he screamed out again, turning the final corner and seeing the bakery in sight, his heart leaping at the light in her window, at the movement inside behind the curtain of rain. He didn't stop, his adrenaline dulling the pain as he threw open the door to the bakery, his luck turning good once again and revealing no parents to stand in his way as he barreled up the stairs, turning down the hallways he had memorized in such a short time.

He met her at her door, the girl only just starting to respond to the chime of the bell but was instead greeted by Adrien Agreste, panting heavily and drenched in the rain, saying her name over and over as he leapt at her, pulling her into his arms.

"You're okay," he gasped out, not yet caring that he was soaking her through, "you're okay!"

"Adrien!?" she finally managed, taking a step back but letting him keep his arms around her, somehow sensing that he needed her there but needing space to look at his face, to try and read the impossible flurry of emotions in his eyes. "Wh- what are you doing here, I'm okay! Of course I'm okay what's happened are you alright!?"

She was in shock, trying to understand what was happening and still her pounding heart long enough for her to hear herself talk. He had appeared out of nowhere, shattering her methodical worry with his presence. She had been waiting in fear, waiting for Cat Noir to show up in the way she knew he would, to talk to her and return her bag, to prove that he was alive and okay, to say her name and know who she was. But in his place was suddenly Adrien, clinging to her and checking her over, and a spark of something forgotten flared in her mind, being shoved to the wayside as she tried to calm him down.

It was when she reached out to grip his arms that she saw him wince, pulling back his left to cradling it protectively against him.

"A- Adrien are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine," he breathed out, still staring at her, taking in that she was there, talking and breathing and alive. "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it what the hell happened!?"

He didn't understand how it had taken him so long… staring at her now he saw his lady in every single aspect of her, every movement and word. The way she scolded him, worried and demanded to know if he was okay… god how had it taken him so long.

He didn't know what to say, flinching when she said his name again and he saw the building panic in her eyes. What… w-what was he supposed to do now? How- Did he just say it? How could he possibly explain?

"Adrien ple-" she started for the third time, but stopped when she was distracted by movement by his hip, gently demanding her attention.

Adrien watched as she froze, his heart stopping as her eyes fixed on her clutch at his side. His stomach dropped as she let go of him and took a step back, her deep blue eyes wide and unmoving as they watched the bag.

"Why do you have that?" she asked, her voice impossibly quiet, her body impossibly still. When he didn't answer, his fear forcing him into silence, her eyes slowly trailed up to his face, examining it for every contour and detail she knew she would find.

"Where did you get this?" she spoke again, her tone so steady and quiet it was almost drowned out by the raging storm outside, even for him.

He didn't realize he was shaking at first, but he should have expected as much. Then again, knowing what to feel or how he felt or anything at all… he didn't know. He was frozen, staring at her and only able to feel hope, and pleading desperation.

'Please don't hate me,' his thoughts pedaled a hundred times over in the span of a second, 'Please don't say you hate me now.'

He swallowed, and felt like he was taking a long firm step off a cliff face, hoping for anything to meet his foot when it came down.

.

"You gave it to me."

.

He watched it happen, her suspicion seal itself in fact. He saw it happen in her eyes, the switch in the way she suddenly looked at him like it wasn't just him anymore. Part of him wondered if that was what he had looked like, as he pulled it all together. Did he look like he was taking everything he knew about two different people and splicing them together into one person who you felt like you had never met before, but known all your life?

Did he look so afraid?

She took another step away from him, her hands slowly reaching to her face to cover her mouth as she said it for the first time, looking at his eyes and knowing she was right.

"Cat?"

.

Despite his turmoil he smiled a little at how hesitantly she said it, her eyes wide in disbelief and a hundred other emotions he had no name for. He prayed none of them were disappointment.

"Hello my lady…" he said it slowly, but met her gaze, not letting himself look at the floor, trying to smile in his Cat Noir way. "Guess the cats out of the bag."

With a single sentence everything was out in the open… almost everything. The big things.

They knew.

.

There was silence, heavy and tense, but there was a sudden softness to her expression that soothed his desperate worry just enough for him to slowly reach in his jacket, pulling Plagg out into the open, almost as if it to prove it.

Marinette stared at the strange little black cat, so overwhelmed that she could only manage a small wave, something that made Adrien chuckle. His heart soared when she actually glared at him a little.

Maybe everything wasn't so lost…

"I'm Plagg," the kwami stated simply, giving his own wave but keeping things short, knowing this conversation wasn't meant for him. "You already know my boy. Don't be too hard on him, he's been through a lot today." He said it with a cattish grin, flying down to open the clutch and pull out Tikki as Marinette tried to speak again.

"Hard on him?" she said in confusion, still too shell shocked to process much more than she already was.

It was him. Her Adrien, her Cat Noir. It had always been him, every step of the way. How had she not seen it, when he had started to get more comfortable hadn't he reminded her of Cat a dozen times? Hadn't his jokes been just as cringe worthy, his laugh been the same? The boy she loved so much… and the boy she had kept herself from loving.

"Why would I be hard on him?" she spoke again, looking back at Cat- at Adrien and seeing a guarded tension in his face.

"What is it?" she asked slowly, peering up at his suddenly unreadable green eyes.

"Are- are you…" he looked at the ground, trying to steel himself for any answer he might receive. "Are you… upset? Knowing it's me that… that I'm Cat Noir."

She blinked, slowly, trying to take in what he was saying, trying to read why he would even ask. He was closed off, turned away from her, looking like he was ready to run at any moment, full of more doubt than she had ever know the tomcat to have. Then again… he was Adrien too.

She couldn't let him linger, waiting for the answer with a heart so heavy you'd have thought she had just dismissed him all together. She remembered another time, in the same place with the same boy, where her heart had been just as heavy. He had used that time to make her feel important, to feel like she was worth his time and the time of others. To feel like she wasn't a disappointment. Here he was… afraid that she would somehow find fault with him.

"Why would I be upset knowing that you're my Cat Noir?"

The way she said it… so genuinely. _My Cat Noir._ Was that really how she viewed him? As hers?

He had never wanted so much for something to be true.

He looked up, his mouth open just slightly, looking at the smile on her face. He couldn't help it. He had to say it out loud.

"Your Cat Noir…" There was another stretch of silence but her smile did not waver. His heart skipped when she nodded, slowly and gently, looking up at him. "I- I like the way that sounds… p-princess."

Her smile became a grin, the line between Cat and Adrien finally blurring so completely that it vanished entirely, and the idea of this new complete person slowly settled into her heart.

He was nervous and unsure, and she felt the need to let him know it was all okay. It was huge… and overwhelming and impossible to understand but it was _good_. Even if it did take a while to get used to.

He looked down, slowly smiling as she extended her fist outwards in their usual sign of a mission drawing towards a close, that same line of distinction blurring out of existence as the phrase "My lady" came to mean the bubbly designer just as much as the spotted heroine.

He reached out as well, completing the contact, but he didn't want to let her go, not like that. He didn't want this mission to end quite that way, and though the Adrien part of him withered in fear, the Cat Noir part strode forward confidently.

Their fists connected in a fist bump for a moment in time, but gently, and slowly, in a distinctly Cat Noir yet Adrien way, he unwound her hand to intertwine with his. She cooperated, her face flushing but her heart pounding too quickly to resist as he took her hand, using this new connection to pull her closer to him.

.

Maybe Ladybug never could have been with Cat Noir, and Marinette never could have been with Adrien, because it wasn't really complete. There were essential pieces missing, separating them in a way that would have kept it from ever truly working. They wouldn't have known each other, not really. They would have been left with a hole the other couldn't fill, not as they were. It was where the lines finally faded and the whole truth of their lives came together that they could touch, all at once knowing that no matter in what way the future shall label them they were essentially still two halves of a whole. However the two halves weren't Ladybug and Marinette, or Cat Noir and Adrien, it was each other. It was her and him, good luck and bad. It might seem cheesy, and a little bit lame, but that was them as well if they were being honest with themselves.

There wasn't a word for it yet, it wasn't just friends, and it wasn't quite love, not yet. He could feel it though, as he found the bravery to pull her to him. There was no one else it could have ever been, no one else who could have been his Ladybug. And there was no one else who could be his Marinette, _his_ Marinette. He would never lose her, he would never leave her alone. He would never watch her life fade away again, he would tear down anyone who tried.

He leaned down and she stood on her toes, her hands pressed against his chest as she rose to meet him, trembling slightly as his hand cupped her face and he whispered her name. He loved it, he loved to say it, knowing who she really was.

Knowing that she was a hero of Paris. Knowing that she didn't like too much honey in her tea.

He kissed her, every confused and tattered emotion refocusing and drawing him towards her, restating this new girl as his absolute truth. If he had spoken again his voice would have shook, his hands trembling even as he bravely did as he had always dreamed of doing.

It was tender, loving, and charged with everything they didn't know how to say, sharing something new with each other. Her lips were sweet and soft, her hesitation ripped away and showing again the confidence of a woman who could save the world. His movements were strong and passionate, but gentle and emotional, showing the boy who loved with everything he had.

He held her, kissing her and marveling in something that was unbelievably true.

He felt light, and happy and complete, finally meeting up with someone who had always been just out of reach. One feeling dominated everything else though, and he fought the tears that sprang to his eyes.

.

He felt warm.

.

 **((And with that, the story draws to a close. The support and love for this story has been overwhelming, and I can't thank you all enough. A few of the superfans, on tumblr or on fanfiction, such as Panda, thewhitelotus, kawaguardian, John Smith, minirowan, art-of-bluesapphire97, tsu-za, ginkuma, laradfanfiction, cress-in-a-dress and many many others have been a tremendous source of encouragement and help. There will be more ML fanfiction from yours truly, and if I continue to see enough desire for it, a sequel following the events of the reveal. Thank you all again, reading your encouragement and thoughts has been unbelievable! Please continue to reach out to me with prompts and your thoughts and such, I love to hear it! Seeing your art and such has been awesome, I have a photo album of it on my phone lol. Until next time!))**


End file.
